El secuestro de Hinata
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Hinata es secuestrada por unos ninjas pertenecientes al gobierno del pais del fuego. Para ir en su busca, Naruto tiene que dejar de ser ninja y ya no podra volver jamas a la aldea. Naruto asi lo decide y parte e busca de Hinata. Ya ta el final!
1. Hinata es secuestrada

**CAPITULO 1º: HINATA ES SECUESTRADA. LA DECISION DE NARUTO**

Hinata se encontraba sentada, apoyada en el tronco que ella usaba para practicar. Cuando necesitaba estar sola ese era el único lugar que la reconfortaba. Había vuelto a fallar otra misión y ya llevaba muchos fallos en los últimos meses. Hinata cerro los ojos e intento pensar. Aun no se había declarado a Naruto en todas las oportunidades que había tenido pero ya era feliz con solo tenerlo cerca.

De pronto algo exploto delante de ella. Comenzó a levantarse una gran nube de humo y Hinata comenzó a notar como sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

- Esto… esto es…

Hinata callo al suelo rendida. Cuando la nube de humo se disipo, varios ninjas aparecieron de entre los árboles alrededor de Hinata.

Naruto se encontraba practicando en un campo en solitario. Jiraiya le había prometido que lo entrenaría pero aun no había vuelto de dios sabe que lugar. Naruto se aburría mucho. Ya que no podía entrenarse quería ir en busca de Sashuke pero Tsunade no le dejaba partir. De pronto vio como Shizune se acercaba corriendo hacia el.

- ¿Ocurre algo Shizune-nechan? – Pregunto Naruto sorprendido por como venia la mujer ninja.

- Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo Naruto – dijo Shizune tomando aire – Ven rápido.

- Esta bien, ya voy.

No tardaron ni unos cuantos minutos en llegar al edifico del Hokage. Cuando Naruto entro, percibió la presencia de otra persona más. Delante de la mesa de Tsunade había otra persona, en su brazo izquierdo llevaba sujeto el protector de la aldea de Konoha. Su pelo estaba algo puntiagudo como el de Naruto pero era de un marrón oscuro, además parecía como si a ese ninja lo acaban de levantar por su manera de vestir informal, solo una camisa mal colocada y unos pantalones de pelea. Tsunade estaba sentada en su sillón con la frente apoyada entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ba-chan? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Ah, veo que ya estas aquí Naruto, entonces podemos empezar.

Shizune se coloco al lado de Tsunade. Tsunade levanto la vista y miro tanto a Naruto como el otro ninja.

- Debo decirte Naruto que Hinata ha sido secuestrada.

- ¿¡Has dicho Hinata!? – Grito Naruto exaltado - ¿¡Hinata Hyuga!?

- Axial es. Nos lo ha confirmado un ninja de la unidad Anbu que ha visto como se marchaban hacia la frontera. Era un grupo muy numeroso el que iba con ella.

- No me lo puedo creer…

- ¿Y vas a mandar a un grupo de ninjas a rescatarla? – Pregunto el ninja que estaba al lado de Naruto con un tono sereno pero serio.

Tsunade permaneció callada unos instantes y finalmente hablo, con un tono de voz resentido.

- No.

Naruto se quedo sorprendido ante su respuesta. El ninja de su lado no tanto.

- ¿¡Pero por que no Ba-chan!? ¿¡Vas a dejar que hagan con Hinata lo que quieran!?

- Según nuestros informes, esos ninjas pertenecen a una elite especial del gobierno del país del fuego.

- ¿Y que?

- Si ahora rescatáramos a Hinata, nos meteríamos en problemas con el gobierno del país del fuego y eso no conviene a Konoha. Además estamos seguros que lo que quieren es el Byakugan de Hinata.

- ¿El Byakugan? – Pregunto Naruto un tanto perdido.

- Como bien sabes Naruto, el clan Uchiha posee el Sharingan un ojo especial que les permite prever los ataques enemigos y copiar las técnicas de otras persona. Muchos ninjas están interesados en los ojos especiales de los ninjas pero como el Sharingan no es tan fácil de manejar, siempre se ha tenido predilección de ir a por el Byakugan.

- ¿Y que le pasara a Hinata una vez lo tengan?

- Seguramente la mataran. Y nosotros no podemos ir contra el gobierno del país del fuego.

- La aldea antes que sus ninjas, ¿eh Tsunade? – intervino el ninja con un tono serio.

- ¿¡Vamos a dejar que se lleven a Hinata sin mas!? ¿¡No van a hacer nada los de su clan!?

- No. Pero si ella vuelve o no a la aldea dependerá de ti Naruto.

- ¿Cómo de mi?

- Puedes ir a salvar a Hinata si lo deseas, pero si lo haces… deberás dejar aquí tu protector que te identifica como ninja de Konoha.

- ¿¡Como dices!? – Pregunto Naruto gritando enormemente sorprendido.

- Si el gobierno se entera que ninjas de Konoha han matado a ninjas de su elite podría armarse una buena con nuestra aldea así que si quieres ir a por Hinata deberás hacerlo sin ser ya un ninja de Konoha y jamás podrás volver a esta aldea. Y por supuesto, perderás la oportunidad de ser Hokage.

Naruto se quedo callado. No quería perder a otro compañero pero no podría regresar a su aldea nunca más. Era realmente una decisión importante. Las siguientes palabras de Tsunade lo sacaron de su trance.

- Y eso mismo va por ti. ¿Qué vas ha hacer tu? – Pregunto Tsunade cruzada de brazos mientras miraba al ninja al lado de Naruto. Naruto también lo miro.

El ninja tenía los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrió, Naruto pudo percibir con claridad sus penetrantes ojos azules que miraban con toda seriedad a Tsunade.

- Ya sabes cual es mi respuesta Tsunade.

Naruto se pensó que el ninja diría que no, pero para su sorpresa, el ninja desato su protector de su brazo izquierdo y lo dejo sobre la mesa de Tsunade.

- Casi ni pertenezco ya a esta aldea así que renuncie o no a ser un ninja de Konoha poco influirá. Me voy a buscarla.

- Ya veo… sabia que harías eso. ¿Y tu Naruto? ¿Qué harás?

Naruto se quedo callado. En ese momento le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Sashuke de cuando se marcho tras su combate. El no pudo impedir que se marchara, pero no podía permitirse perder a otra persona. Con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad, Naruto se quito el protector de la frente y lo dejo sobre la mesa de Tsunade.

- ¡Esta bien si tengo que renunciar a ser ninja para salvar a un compañero lo haré encantado!

- ¿Estas seguro Naruto? Ya no podrás volver a esta aldea nunca más.

- Pues que así sea. Pero no pienso dejar que otro compañero se marche.

Tsunade callo por unos momentos y cerro los ojos pero pronto los volvió a abrir para mirar a Naruto y al otro ninja.

- Esta bien, recoged lo que necesitéis e iros. Ya no sois ninjas de Konoha ni tampoco podréis volver a esta aldea. Si volvéis seréis tratados como renegados.

Ambos asintieron y se marcharon. En su casa, a Naruto le cayeron unas pocas lágrimas. Su sueño siempre había querido ser Hokage, pero si no podía proteger a sus seres queridos en esos momentos, ¿podría hacerlo cuando fuera Hokage? Naruto se cargo en la mochila todo lo indispensable y partió corriendo hacia la puerta. Allí le estaba esperando ya el otro ninja.

- Bueno… ¿nos vamos ya? – Pregunto el ninja.

- Si.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar, Naruto oyó una voz que venia de su espalda. Cuando se giro vio a Kiba que venia corriendo.

- Kiba. ¿Qué pasa?

- Arf… arf… Na… Naruto… ¿es cierto que vas a ir a buscar a Hinata?

- Si así es.

- Pero… ¿has renunciado a ser ninja?

- Si… no había otra opción…

- Vaya… eres de verdad de lo que no hay… - dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

Naruto lo miro.

- Tsunade nos dio la misma oferta a Shino y a mí pero nuestros clanes no nos dejaron aceptarla. Por favor, trae a Hinata de vuelta.

Naruto callo un momento pero luego sonrió y puso la posición que Lee llamaba la de "hombre guay"

- ¡Cuenta con ello!

Naruto empezó a caminar hasta ponerse al lado de su misterioso acompañante y tras dar un ultimo vistazo a la aldea comenzaron a caminar en dirección al bosque.

Durante unos cuantos minutos del trayecto ambos estuvieron callados. Naruto lo seguía saltando por las ramas. No le parecía que fuera mala persona pero en su mirada notaba una gran seriedad.

- Esto… oye… em…

- Shiro.

- ¿Eh?

- Mi nombre es Yagami Shiro del clan Yagami.

- ¿Eres un ninja de alto rango o algo así?

- Digamos que tengo el mismo nivel que tu maestro Hatake Kakashi – le respondió Shiro sin mirarle.

- ¿Conoces a Kakashi-sensei?

- Digamos que somos de la misma promoción de ninjas. Tenemos la misma edad y nos graduamos al mismo tiempo y también hicimos el examen de Chuunin juntos. Al igual que también estuvimos ambos bajo las ordenes del cuarto.

- ¿Estabas en su equipo?

- No para nada. Yo formaba equipo con otras personas. Y el en otro. El cuarto ha sido el único ninja de Konoha que ha tenido varios equipos de ninjas inferiores.

- Caramba… no sabía yo eso… Y tu… ¿de que conoces a Hinata? ¿Por qué aceptaste el trato sin pensártelo?

- Digamos que soy una especie de protector.

- ¿Protector?

- Cuando tengamos más tiempo te lo explicare.

- Esta bien… y oye… ¿Por qué no vamos mas rápido si tenemos tan poco tiempo?

- Si ellos descubren que vamos a su ritmo iran mas deprisa y llegaran antes a su destino. Si vamos a esta velocidad los alcanzaremos en poco tiempo cuando tengan que descansar.

- ¿Y si no descansan? Puede que nunca se paren.

- Bueno… ya hay alguien que se va a ocupar de ellos, tu no te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo que alguien que se va a ocupar de ellos?

- Tenemos visita.

De entre la maleza de los árboles apareció una figura que se situó al lado de Naruto y Shiro. Era Kakashi.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Grito Naruto sorprendido.

- Hola – saludo Kakashi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has renunciado también a ser ninja?

- Bueno… digamos que oficialmente estoy en una misión de reconocimiento. Tsunade-sama no sabe que estoy aquí.

- ¡Eres genial Kakashi-sensei!

- Pero un tardon como siempre – critico Shiro a Kakashi.

- Oye, oye. Tampoco hace falta pasarse, he venido tan pronto como he podido Shiro-kun -.-U.

- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no me llames así?

- Vale perdona.

- Shiro-sensei… tenemos que darnos prisas, si no jamás alcanzaremos a esos tipos.

- Tranquilo Naruto-kun. Ya te dije que hay alguien ocupándose de todo.

- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

Kakashi miro seriamente un momento a Shiro y luego hablo.

- ¿Es quien yo me pienso?

- Se podría decir que si, no se me ocurrió nadie mejor y no sabia como localizar a los otros. Además me debe un favor.

El grupo de ninjas se movía a toda velocidad saltando de rama en rama. Eran diez en total y muy rápidos. Uno de ellos llevaba a una Hinata que estaba dormida y atada de pies y brazos. El ninja que estaba mas adelante del grupo llevaba un traje rojo a diferencia de los demás que lo llevaban de color negro. Parecía ser el líder del grupo.

- Bien, vamos a descansar, allí veo un pequeño lugar despejado de tantos árboles. Podremos parar a descansar sin problemas – dijo el ninja rojo.

- Konoha jamás se atreverá a seguirnos, así da gusto trabajar esto esta tirado – dijo otro ninja.

Todos los ninjas aterrizaron de rodillas y se levantaron al unísono. Comprobaron el lugar con la mirada para vigilar que no hubiera ningún espía ni nadie siguiéndoles.

- Bien, parece que esta todo despejado. Vamos a descansar un poco – ordeno el ninja Rojo pero cuando dio un paso algo le araño la rodilla - . ¿Pero que?

Cuando el ninja rojo miro mejor, se encontró que un hilo lo que le había arañado.

- ¿Pero que es esto?

- ¡Señor mire! ¡Están por todas partes!

- ¿Cómo dices?

Y así era. Por todas partes había hilos casi invisibles a simple vista. El ninja rojo toco el hilo con el que se había arañado la rodilla, no era un hilo normal, era de metal y además parecía como si estuvieran afilados como una espada.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

- Bienvenidos a mi trampa caballeros – dijo una voz que resonó en todo el bosque.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! – Grito el ninja rojo mirando a todos lados como sus compañeros.

- Como deseéis.

Desde la oscuridad de las alturas descendió un ninja cuya vestimenta era totalmente azul. Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche y estaba colgado boca abajo y cruzado de brazos. A su espalda llevaba una espada metida en su vaina. Parecía una Katana.

- ¿Eres el autor de todo esto?

- ¿Y si así fuera que pasaría?

- ¡Te ordeno que quites todos estos hilos de aquí sino quieres morir!

- ¿Me estas amenazando? Vaya que miedo me das. Yo te ordeno que sueltes a la chica

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres presuntuoso? ¿Crees que podrás con nosotros diez a la vez?

- Oh, ya lo creo que si.

El ninja azul separo los brazos y dejo ver que a sus dedos había atados un hilo en cada uno.

- E… eso es…

- ¡Ese tipo señor… ese tipo es Hanzo Hattori!

- ¿¡Que estas diciendo!?

- ¡Si señor eso lo demuestra! ¡Esta es una de las trampas más famosas del ninja azul Hanzo Hattori! – Grito uno de los ninjas asustado.

- ¡Dejad de decir tonterías!

- Bueno… ya veo que mi fama me precede. Bueno. ¿Vas a soltar a la chica o debo acabar con todos vosotros ahora mismo?

- ¡No te creas tan creído no podrás acabar con nosotros!

- Ahora mismo lo veremos.

Hanzo movió sus manos y en todo el bosque se oyeron fuertes gritos de dolor que retumbaron en un profundo eco en todo el lugar.

Hinata estaba sujeta por uno de los hilos de Hanzo. Este bajo al suelo y luego la descolgó. Le desato las manos y pies y la cogio en brazos. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de charcos de sangre al igual que también trozos de cuerpos humanos por el lugar.

- Bueno misión cumplida. Vamos a ir a por los otros. Iremos al lugar de reunión pequeña princesa Hyuga.

Hanzo miro a Hinata que aun estaba dormida y se puso en marcha. Para la noche, ya habría llegado al lugar donde había quedado con Shiro.

Desde una rama, un ninja miro como Hanzo se llevaba a Hinata.

- Vaya… esto va a ser mas divertido de lo que nos pensábamos – el ninja sonrió y luego desapareció.


	2. Aparece el enemigo

**CAPITULO 2º: APARECE EL ENEMIGO. NO ES TU CULPA.**

Hinata se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana. Cuando se levantó de la cama y vio el entorno se asusto. Esa no era desde luego su habitación y no conocía aquel lugar. De pronto a su cabeza vinieron imágenes de lo que había pasado. La habían dormido con algún tipo de somnífero y se la habían llevado. No recordaba nada más. De pronto el pomo de la puerta comenzaba a girar para abrir la puerta. Hinata se asusto, no sabia quien seria pero si quería escapar tendría que ser rápida. Se dio toda la prisa que pudo en colocarse delante de la puerta para golpear a aquel que entrara por esa puerta.

Naruto abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Hinata. Desde el día anterior aun no se había despertado y quería ver si estaba bien. Habían llegado al pueblo el día anterior y Hanzo ya había traído a Hinata cuando ellos llegaron. Naruto recordaba vagamente el encuentro.

Llegaron al pueblo bien entrada la tarde. Shiro parecía estar muy relajado al igual que Kakashi pero Naruto no lo estaba tanto.

- ¿¡Como que vamos a quedarnos aquí unos días!? ¿¡Y que pasa con Hinata!? – Protesto Naruto poniéndose delante de Shiro.

- No te preocupes. Ella ya esta aquí.

- ¿Cómo que esta aquí? – Pregunto Naruto desconcertado.

- Ven sígueme – le respondió Shiro.

Tardaron unos cinco minutos en llegar a una posada. Allí Shiro saludo al conserje y los tres subieron por la escalera. El primer piso era un pasillo largo y estrecho con unas diez puertas en cada lado de la pared. Naruto siguió a Shiro que subió otra escalera que terminaba en una puerta. Shiro la abrió y antes de que Naruto entrara oyó el choque de dos objetos metálicos. Naruto entro corriendo.

- ¿¡Shiro-sensei que pasa!?

Cuando Naruto entro vio que el kunai que Shiro sostenía en su mano derecha había chocado con el kunai de otro individuo que lo sostenía con la izquierda. El individuo vestía completamente de azul y su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche.

- Has tardado mucho Shiro – dijo el desconocido con una voz ronca.

- Lo siento Hanzo. Pero como sabía que tú te encargarías de todo no tenía ninguna prisa.

Ambos guardaron sus respectivos kunais. Naruto se acerco a los dos ninjas.

- Esto… ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto Naruto desconcertado.

- Ah, Naruto este es Hanzo Hattori, es la persona a la que le pedí que fuera a por Hinata.

- ¿¡Hinata!? ¿¡Donde esta!? – Pregunto Naruto alterado.

- Esta allí – Hanzo señala a una cama que hay en una de las paredes de la habitación.

La habitación estaba algo oscura porque las ventanas estaban cerradas con las persianas bajadas, pero, cuando Naruto se acerco a la cama pudo verificarlo. Allí estaba Hinata totalmente dormida, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

- Menos mal… - Naruto suspira de alivio al ver que esta bien.

- Bueno… yo ya he cumplido ahora me voy.

- ¿No vas a quedarte un rato mas Hanzo? – Pregunto Shiro con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender. He puesto esto como prioritario así que agradécemelo.

- Vale, ya entiendo.

- Nos vemos.

Hanzo saludo a Kakashi levantando la mano y se marcho del lugar.

No había mucho más que recordar. Después de eso el grupo solo ceno y se fue a dormir tras hacer turnos para vigilar que no le pasara nada a Hinata.

Naruto abrió la puerta y entro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. De pronto algo le golpeo en el pecho y lo lanzo escaleras abajo.

La puerta ya se estaba abriendo. Hinata se puso en posición y preparo su la palma de su mano para golpear al individuo. Fue solo un segundo, pero a Hinata le pareció una eternidad. Su mano golpeo el estomago del individuo y lo lanzo escaleras abajo. Se oyó un gran estruendo. Hinata bajo corriendo las escaleras para poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando bajo del todo las escaleras, vio que el tipo que había caído por las escaleras había hecho un agujero en la pared. No tenia tiempo de ver quien era, tenia que escapar a toda velocidad. El piso en el que estaba solo era un pasillo recto con muchas puertas. No tenía tiempo de ponerse a verlas todas. Cuando vio las escaleras no se lo pensó y bajo corriendo por ellas. Cuando llego al siguiente piso vio que había una puerta abierta por la que entraba luz y corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Hinata pensó que ya estaba por fin a salvo pero de pronto una mano le sujeto de la capucha de la chaqueta.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Me han descubierto! – Pensó Hinata que intento zafarse de su atacante pero por mucho que lo golpeaba no podía deshacerse de el. - ¡Suéltame!

- Oye, oye. ¿Podrías tranquilizarte un poco no? ¿Qué va a pensar toda esa gente?

A Hinata le sonaba mucho esa voz. Miro a su atacante y lo reconoció enseguida.

- ¿¡Kakashi-sensei!? – Grito Hinata en sus adentros.

- Desde luego. Los pueblerinos vana pensar que estamos locos Hinata.

- ¿Pueblerinos? – Pensó Hinata y se giro hacia la puerta abierta.

Allí había mucha gente mirando hacia el interior. Hinata se giro y vio algo en lo que no había reparado antes. Un mostrador con su conserje. En el mostrador había un cartel que decía "Hostal Luna". Hinata sintió como si se le cayera el mundo encima y se puso como un tomate por la vergüenza.

Al rato Hinata se entero de todo. Kakashi curaba las heridas de Naruto mientras le contaba a Hinata lo que había pasado. Hinata solo miraba a Naruto con preocupación.

- ¡Naruto-kun lo siento de verdad! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Hinata pidió perdón haciendo varias reverencias y con la cara enrojecida.

- No te preocupes. Si no ha sido nada – Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué no ha sido nada? Pero si ha atravesado cinco edificios enteros -.-U – Pensó Kakashi.

Shiro entro en la habitación medio dormido y vio que Hinata se encontraba allí.

- Caramba Hinata, ¿ya te has despertado?

Hinata miro al nuevo individuo que había entrado. El parecía saber su nombre pero ella no lo reconocía a pesar de que su físico le recordaba a alguien.

- ¿L… le conozco? – Pregunto Hinata tímidamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Bueno es normal no te veo desde que tenias unos siete años – Shiro se sienta en la silla libre.

- ¿Siete años? – Pregunto Hinata desconcertada.

- Si. Yo te cuidaba cuando eras pequeña. Me llamo Shiro, Shiro Yagami.

Ese nombre a Hinata también le sonaba mucho de pronto todo le vino a la cabeza.

- ¡Eeeeeeeh o.o!

- Parece que ya te acuerdas – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

- Yo… estoy… siento haberme olvidado de usted Shiro-sensei… yo…

- Venga, venga. No hace falta que me hables de tu Hinata.

- Lo siento…

- Venga no te disculpes. – Shiro mira a Naruto - . ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?

- ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta -.-U? – Pensó Kakashi.

- Nada… jejeje… un pequeño accidente.

- Ah, ya veo.

Durante un rato Kakashi y Shiro pusieron a Hinata al día. Naruto fue obligado a arreglar todo lo que había roto en las casas por las que había pasado atravesando las paredes.

- Y esa es toda la historia – finalizo Shiro.

- Naruto-kun… y Shiro-sensei… ¿ya no son ninjas de Konoha por mi culpa? – Pregunto Hinata con cara de tristeza.

- Yo no he dicho eso Hinata. Naruto y yo tomamos la decisión de dejar Konoha por nuestra cuenta. No es culpa de nadie.

- Pero… Naruto-kun…

- Créeme, el lo hizo porque quiso. En ningún momento pensó que fuera culpa tuya.

Hinata no dijo nada.

- Bueno. Antes de llevarte de nuevo a Konoha estaremos aquí unos días así que descansa hasta que estés bien.

- Esta bien…

Hinata subió a su habitación. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con llave. Se sentó en la cama y se apoyo en la pared, doblo sus rodillas y escondió su cara en ellas. Se sentía fatal. Sabía que el sueño de Naruto siempre había sido ser Hokage y ahora no podría cumplirlo. Todo había sido culpa suya. De pronto oyó como la ventana de la habitación se abría y cuando miro al lugar vio a un individuo muy raro. Parecía un fantasma, cubierto con una sabana blanca.

- ¿Q… quien eres? – Pregunto Hinata poniéndose en posición.

- Soy del grupo que intento secuestrarte. Me llamo Korimaru.

- ¿Y que has venido a hacer aquí?

- Veo que te sientes muy mal por lo que le ha pasado a tu amigo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo?

- Ese amigo tuyo ha dejado de ser un ninja por venir a rescatarte y ahora te sientes culpable.

- Yo…

- ¿Es así verdad? Si el no te hubiera conocido ahora mismo estaría mejor, porque no se tendría que preocupar por ti, ¿no crees?

Hinata no dijo nada.

- Si ahora vinieras conmigo el podría volver a la villa lo mas seguro.

- ¿Es cierto eso?

- Por supuesto. Solo tienes que venir con nosotros.

Hinata se lo pensó un momento. Shiro y Kakashi ya le habían contado para que la querían, pero no quería que por su culpa Naruto no pudiera ver realizado su sueño. Tras pensárselo un poco dio su respuesta.

- Esta bien… iré contigo… pero dejad a Naruto-kun y los demás en paz por favor…

- De acuerdo.

Naruto se encontraba tumbado en el tejado del hostal. Ya había terminado por fin de arreglar todas las paredes que había roto.

- Uf… estoy súper cansado… que bien me vendría ahora un buen tazón de ramen.

De pronto oyó la voz de Hinata y cuando se asomo por el borde del tejado pudo ver como se iba con un individuo cubierto por una sabana blanca.

- ¿Hinata? – Pensó Naruto.

No tardaron mucho en salir del pueblo. Fuera del pueblo se extendía un enorme prado verde, donde se libro una de las batallas más importantes de la gran guerra ninja. Hinata seguía a Korimaru. Era realmente lo mejor. Naruto podría volver a Konoha y cumplir su sueño. Así ella no estropearía más vidas. No era más que una kunoichi inútil que jamás había servido para nada.

De pronto Korimaru se detuvo.

- Parece que tenemos visita.

Hinata miro al frente y allí estaba Naruto cruzado de brazos.

- ¿¡Naruto-kun!? – Pensó Hinata en su interior.

- ¡Oye Hinata! ¿Se puede saber a donde vas sin decirnos nada? ¿Y quien es este tipo?

Hinata no respondió.

- ¿Hinata?

- Hinata va a venir conmigo – dijo Korimaru.

- ¿Y por que?

- Ha decidido venir con nosotros para que se realice la operación. Vamos a quitarle su Byakugan.

Naruto se puso en posición de batalla.

- ¡Así que eres del grupo que secuestro a Hinata!

- ¿Y s así fuera que harías pequeño?

- ¡No voy a dejar que te la lleves!

- Yo no me la llevo por la fuerza chico. Ella viene por propia voluntad.

- ¿Eh? – Naruto se queda sorprendido - ¿Es verdad eso Hinata?

Hinata solo aparta la mirada y no responde.

- Así que apártate chico. Ella ha decidido venir por propia voluntad. No hay motivo para pelear.

Naruto no responde. Hinata no se atreve a mirar a Naruto. Siempre le había dado vergüenza hacerlo, pero esta vez ya era demasiado. Pero lo que dijo Naruto le hizo mirarle muy fijamente.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – Korimaru se quedo sorprendido.

- No se porque Hinata ha decidido irse contigo pero… no voy a dejar que se vaya sin al menos que me de una buena razón para ello.

Hinata lo miro muy fijamente y realmente sorprendida. Había visto a Naruto actuar muchas veces pero… ¿Por qué hacia eso por ella?

- Chico… créeme. Si no quieres salir mal parado te aconsejo que te largues y nos dejes seguir nuestro camino.

- ¡Tendrás que obligarme! – Naruto hizo un símbolo con sus manos - ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Aparecieron diez clones de Naruto que se pusieron alrededor del original.

- Muy bien como tu quieras… - Korimaru se quita la sabana blanca que cubría su cuerpo y dejo ver a un ninja totalmente vestido de negro con una mascara de demonio con la nariz larga. A su lado había una marioneta que el manejaba con hilos.

- ¡Vamos!

Los clones de Naruto se lanzaron contra Korimaru y este uso su marioneta para defenderse. La marioneta parecía un ser humano con cabeza de perro. Tenía seis brazos y no parecía que tuviera piernas, al menos la túnica que llevaba no las dejaba ver. Los brazos de la marioneta se convirtieron en espadas que se lanzo contra los clones y se deshizo de ellos en unos pocos segundos.

- Demasiado fácil pequeño.

- ¡Aun no hemos terminado!

Naruto corrió hacia su rival a toda velocidad y formo de nuevo el mismo sello que antes.

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Esta vez aparecieron dos clones y los tres se lanzaron contra Korimaru, pero este uso su marioneta para defenderse. Las espadas de los brazos de su marioneta acabaron con los clones e hirieron a Naruto en su brazo derecho. Naruto se aparto de un salto.

- Maldita sea…

- Vaya, has podido esquivar muy bien el ataque de mi marioneta. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para ti. El veneno ya esta en tu interior.

- ¿Veneno?

- Todas las armas de una marioneta suelen estar cargadas con un fuerte veneno. El veneno de Anubimaru se filtra por la sangre y va paralizando todo tu cuerpo poco a poco hasta que para tu corazón.

Decía la verdad. Naruto ya empezaba a sentir como parte de su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

- Si te enfrentas a un enemigo criajo, primero debes saber como pelea y si no sabes como lucha un marionetista es que eres un ninja pésimo.

- Maldición…

- Naruto-kun… - Hinata miraba a Naruto preocupado.

Naruto se puso en pie como pudo y formo de nuevo el sello con sus manos.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

Hizo cinco clones en total.

- ¡Vamos!

Naruto se lanzo corriendo junto con sus clones contra Korimaru.

- ¡Es inútil criajo!

La boca de la marioneta se abrió y dejo ver un pequeño caño que empezó a disparar agujas. En pocos segundos los clones de Naruto desaparecieron y decenas de pequeñas agujas de clavaron en su cuerpo.

Naruto cayó al suelo.

- Cuanto mas pelees niñato mas veneno meterás en tu cuerpo y menos tiempo vivirás.

Naruto se puso de nuevo en pie con cierta dificultad pero logro sostenerse bien.

- No… no pienso rendirme… - dijo Naruto con dificultad.

- Eres más terco que una mula criajo.

La marioneta disparo de nuevo otra ráfaga de agujas que se clavaron de lleno en Naruto quien cayó al suelo bruscamente.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Grito Hinata.

- Te lo voy a decir por tu bien chico. Ríndete de una vez.

Naruto se logro poner de rodillas e intento levantarse pero le costaba mucho mantenerse incluso en esa postura.

- N… no pienso dejar… que te lleves a Hinata…

- Eres más terco que una mula niñato. ¿Por qué defiendes a alguien que ha hecho que pierdas tus sueños por ella?

Naruto no dijo nada y tampoco lo miro. Hinata tampoco dijo nada.

- Esta pobre chica se siente muy mal porque has tenido que renunciar a mucho por ir tras ella. Dime, ¿vas a renunciar a toda una vida solo por ella? ¿Por alguien que no quería que te pasara nada y por eso decide marcharse?

- Hinata… ¿es eso verdad?

Hinata no dijo nada.

- ¡Hinata responde! – Grito Naruto.

Hinata siguió sin decir nada.

- Ya lo ves chico. Yo tengo razón. Así que… deja que cumpla su deseo y déjanos pasar.

- No pienso hacerlo…

- ¿Cómo?

- No se que pensara a ella al respecto… es cierto, he dejado la villa de Konoha para ir en su busca… también he renunciado a la villa para siempre y ya no podré volver allí…

- Solo demuestras lo que di… - Naruto corto a Korimaru.

- ¡Pero no es cierto que sea su culpa que haya abandonado la aldea! ¡Ella es alguien importante para mí y no pienso dejar que se marche así como así!

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Pensó Hinata emocionada.

- Hay que ver… entonces no me dejas mas remedio que acabar contigo chico. Es una pena. Podías haber vivido más tiempo si no fueras tan idiota.

- ¡No espera! – Grito Hinata pero ya era demasiado tarde, la marioneta de Korimaru iba hacia Naruto - ¡Naruto-kun!

Antes que la marioneta tocara a Naruto, este la partió en mil pedazos con un puñetazo ante los ojos sorprendidos de Korimaru.

- ¿¡Pero que demonios!?

Naruto levanto la cara. Sus ojos ahora eran totalmente rojos como el fuego y sus colmillos habían crecido. Realmente su mirada parecía la de un demonio.

- ¡Ahora veras! ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

Korimaru saco dos rollos de la bolsa que llevaba en su cintura y los extendió en el aire para sacar dos marionetas como la de antes. Las comenzó a controlar con sus hilos y las preparado para atacar.

- ¡Toma esto!

Las dos marionetas dispararon una ráfaga de agujas envenenadas. Naruto comenzó a dar saltos hacia atrás para esquivar las agujas. Formo el sello con sus manos y creo un clon. Naruto atraso su brazo derecho y comenzó a correr seguido por su clon que dibujaba una esfera en la mano que Naruto había atrasado. En esa mano comenzaba a formarse una bola de chackra.

- ¡Ahora veras niñato!

Korimaru puso a las marionetas delante suya y les hizo disparar otra ráfaga de agujas envenenadas además de varias bolas de humo toxico. Naruto recibía las agujas que a la vez que se clavaban en su cuerpo salían disparadas y chocaban con otras que se acercaban a el.

- ¡Es imposible!

El clon de Naruto se adelanto y con una patada aparto a las marionetas de Korimaru.

- ¡Tomate esto!

Naruto se puso justo delante de Korimaru y le golpeo con la bola en el estomago.

- ¡Rasengan!

Korimaru salio disparado volando en círculos. Pronto se perdió de vista. Las marionetas se desmotaron y quedaron hechas pedazos. Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas muy cansado. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Hinata se acerco hasta el.

- Naruto-kun….

Naruto la miro.

- Yo… lo siento… otra vez… te he causado problemas…

Naruto no dijo nada y se puso en pie como pudo. Se acerco a Hinata mirándola seriamente.

Hinata cerró los ojos. Pensó que Naruto le golpearía o cualquier cosa. Si lo hacia no le importaba, estaba en su derecho. Para su sorpresa, Naruto le puso la mano en el hombro. Hinata abrió los ojos y vio como Naruto sonreía.

- Sabes que nada de esto es culpa tuya. Me da igual salir herido si tengo que protegerte. A fin de cuentas soy un ninja de Konoha, ¿no? Y los ninjas de Konoha protegen a sus amigos.

- N… Naruto-kun…

- Así que no te preocupes más. He dejado la villa de Konoha si, pero ya volveré y convenceré a la vieja para que me vuelva a admitir. Así que no te preocupes.

- ¡Si! – Hinata sonrió pero por sus mejillas cayeron algunas lágrimas de felicidad que Naruto no percibió.

Desde la lejanía Kakashi y Shiro los miraban.

- Bueno, parece que se las ha apañado bien. ¿Y que pasa con el veneno? – Pregunto Shiro.

- Ya sabes lo que pasa Shiro. El es igual que tu. Esas cosas contra el no sirven.

- Ya veo…

- Bueno… ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Ya sabemos que el enemigo no va a parar hasta que tenga a Hinata. Así que supongo que si les esperamos tarde o temprano aparecerán.

- Será mejor que nos movamos.

- Eso no te lo discuto. Vayamos a Aranta. Allí al menos tenemos aguas termales.

- ¿Seguro que vamos para escondernos y no para disfrute personal?

- Bueno eso también – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

Naruto se recupero muy pronto de sus heridas. Ya era la hora de cenar y Shiro y Kakashi aun no habían llegado.

- ¿Pero donde estarán estos dos?

- A lo mejor están durmiendo Naruto-kun…

- ¿Todavía? Será posible – Naruto se cruzo de brazos.

Kakashi y Shiro no tardaron en llegar.

- Lamentamos el retraso, es que me he encontrado con una señora en la calle y… - dijo Kakashi.

- ¡Déjate ya de excusas Kakashi-sensei!

- Jeje U.

Al terminar la cena, Shiro le explico a Hinata y Naruto el siguiente paso.

- Bueno. Hemos decidido que iremos a Aranta a ocultarnos. Aun no podemos devolver a Hinata a la villa.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Seguramente pueden venir más enemigos a por ella, por lo que se la volverán a llevar y teniendo en cuenta que pertenecen al gobierno mundial, Konoha no hará nada para impedirlo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tarde o temprano mandaran a su líder a por Hinata así que cuando venga solo tenemos que acabar con el y listo. Pero de momento nos ocultaremos en Aranta. Partiremos por la mañana, ¿alguna objeción?

- No – dijeron todos.

- Bien, entonces a dormir, que partiremos nada mas salga el sol.

Y así fue, a la mañana siguiente el grupo salio el pueblo con los primeros rayos del sol.

_Bueno pues aquí esta ya acaba el segundo capi. Espero que me dejéis opiniones de que os va pareciendo . Hasta la próxima. _


	3. El onigan

**CAPITULO 3º: SHIRO ENTRA EN ACCION. EL PODER DEL ONIGAN**

Llevaban ya medio día de camino y aun les quedaba al menos unas cuantas horas para llegar a su destino. El grupo paro cerca de un río para descansar y poder comer algo.

- ¡Esta mas lejos de lo que habías dicho Shiro-sensei! – Protesto Naruto en voz alta mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo.

- Venga tampoco te pongas así. Considera el caminar un entrenamiento.

- ¿A esto lo llamas tu entrenamiento?

- ¿Y por que no? Cuando yo tenía tu edad hacíamos mucho senderismo para fortalecer nuestra resistencia.

- Empiezo a pensar que en verdad no eres nada fuerte no te imagino en una pelea. Seguro que eres mas débil que yo -.-.

- Je, je. Quien sabe (n.n)U. Bueno voy a coger algunos frutos de la zona, para el viaje.

- De acuerdo.

Shiro se marcho y el resto del grupo se quedo a solas. Kakashi estaba sentado en una roca leyendo su libro favorito, Hinata miraba el agua mientras comía una bola de arroz, y de vez en cuando miraba a Naruto de reojo, y Naruto se comía un plato de ramen que había calentado con un poco de fuego. Paso algo así como un cuarto de hora cuando el grupo volvió a ver a Shiro aparecer.

- Siento la tardanza – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tanto tiempo para ir a recoger frutos? – Pregunto Kakashi.

- Es que había mucho y no sabia cuales elegir. Bueno, ¿nos ponemos en marcha?

- ¿Pero usted no come Shiro-sensei? – Pregunto Hinata acercándose a Shiro.

- Ya he comido algo por ahí, así que no te preocupes.

- Ah… entiendo…

- ¡Bien en marcha! – Grito Naruto que ya estaba listo para partir.

El grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha. Durante un buen rato fueron a un paso tranquilo. Durante el camino, Shiro fue delante, Naruto iba hablando con Kakashi y de vez en cuando protestaba y finalmente Hinata iba detrás mirando fijamente a Naruto un poco colorada. Tras una hora más o menos de camino, llegaron a una zona donde se acaban los árboles y daba paso a un gran prado.

Comenzaron a caminar por el prado pero pronto llegaron a una extraña zona donde solo había terreno rocoso y arenoso en el que se podía ver algún árbol con abundante vegetación.

Cuando entraron en la zona rocosa, unos kunais, con sellos explosivos atados a los mismos, cayeron delante del grupo y estallaron. La rápida maniobra de Shiro y Kakashi de coger a Hinata y Naruto consiguió que ninguno de ellos saliera herido. Delante de ellos apareció una figura. Era un hombre que llevaba la parte superior del cuerpo al descubierto, su pelo era largo y parecía que fuera de color marrón, a sus muñecas iban sujetas dos bolas de hierro del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, atadas con cadenas a la base de sus muñecas. El tipo miro al grupo y sonrió.

- Veo que he sido un tonto al pensar que podría atraparos con una emboscada tan tonta. Entregadme a la chica.

Shiro y Kakashi dejaron a Naruto y Hinata en el suelo y se pusieron delante de los dos.

- ¿Y tu eres…? – Pregunto Shiro.

- Me llaman Rohaku. Mi señor desea que le lleve inmediatamente a la chica. Así que si no os importa entregármela.

- ¿Y si nos negáramos? – Volvió a preguntar Shiro.

- Os matare.

- ¡Ja! ¡Eso abra que verlo! ¡Te vas a enterar! – Grito Naruto y se preparo para atacar pero la mano de Shiro se puso delante suya y le detuvo.

- Espera Naruto. Aun no estas recuperado de lo de ayer.

- ¡Pero seguro que puedo con el! – Protesto Naruto.

- No seas tan cabezota anda. Tú cuida de Hinata con Kakashi.

- ¿Y tu que harás Shiro-sensei?

- ¿Acaso no es lógico? Me ocupare de el – Shiro lanzo una sonrisa a Naruto, dejo su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia Rohaku.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Va a luchar el solo? ¿Pero esta loco? – Pensó Naruto en sus adentros mientras veía caminar a Shiro hacia Rohaku.

- No te preocupes Naruto – dijo Kakashi y Naruto lo miro - . Aunque te parezca alguien débil en realidad el es uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea.

Hinata solo miraba como Shiro se acercaba hacia Rohaku cada vez mas hasta que se paro a tan solo unos diez pasos de el.

- Shiro-sensei…. Ten cuidado – Pensó Hinata mientras juntaba sus manos.

Rohaku miro al ninja que se le había acercado a pelear contra el. No parecía gran cosa a simple vista y la sonrisa que Shiro mostraba le inquietaba.

- Dime chico, ¿estas seguro de lo que haces? No te quejes luego cuando acabe contigo.

- ¿Crees que puedes acabar conmigo? Vaya pues si que debes ser fuerte – Shiro no dejo de sonreír.

- ¡Ahora mismo lo veras! – Rohaku comienza a formar sellos con sus manos - ¡Chijo Daku Meikai! (Abrazo infernal de la tierra)

De la tierra surgieron una especie de látigos que ataron a Shiro y lo apretaron tan fuerte que partieron su cuerpo en dos ante los ojos de Naruto y los demás.

- ¡Shiro-sensei! – Naruto se iba a ir corriendo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo partido por la mitad, pero Kakashi le detuvo. Hinata solo apartaba la vista.

Rohaku sonreía al ver el triunfo de su victoria.

- Eso le pasa por hacerse el chulo delante de mí. Ha sido mas fácil de lo que pensaba acabar con el.

De pronto del suelo aparecieron dos manos que sujetaron a Rohaku de los pies.

- ¿Pero que demo….?

Dos figuras aparecieron también de debajo de la tierra y sujetaron fuertemente a Rohaku. Eran clones de Shiro.

- ¿¡Pero que significa esto!?

Un poco mas lejos salio otra figura de debajo del suelo. Era Shiro. Naruto y Hinata miraron con alegría a Shiro que se estaba quitando el polvo de la ropa.

- ¿¡C… como es que estas vivo!?

- Muy sencillo. A lo que has atacado no es a mí. Si no a un clon.

- ¿Un clon?

Rohaku miro al cuerpo del Shiro que estaba partido por la mitad y este estallo en humo.

- ¿Pe… pero como? ¿Cuándo te has cambiado por tu clon?

- Cuando nos detuvimos para descansar. Supuse que alguien nos estaría siguiendo así que cree un clon y me he estado moviendo por tierra durante todo este tiempo.

- Ya veo… detectaste mi presencia….

- No para nada.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Pregunto Rohaku sorprendido.

- En verdad pensé que nos atacarías mientras estábamos parados pero al no ser así y al conocer un poco mejor el terreno, atacarnos en esta zona era realmente algo mucho mejor, ya que si creabas clones nos podías atacar por sorpresa aprovechando los pocos árboles de la zona. Además si use un clon solamente fue para saber cual es tu estilo de combate y ya veo que tu ninjutsu proviene se concentra en el elemento tierra por lo que he podido comprobar.

- Ya veo… eres muy calculador. ¡Pero con eso no me vas a poder detener!

Rohaku movió los dedos y las bolas de metal sujetas a sus muñequeras comenzaron a moverse y golpearon a los clones de Shiro que desaparecieron tras el golpe. Luego uso la bola de su brazo derecho y golpeo el suelo, haciendo un pequeño agujero y golpeando al clon que había en el suelo. Shiro no pareció sorprenderse.

- Ya veo… así que como imaginaba esas dos bolas no son de adorno sino que las controlas con tu chackra.

- así es. Estas cadenas me ayudan a transmitir mi chackra a estas dos bolas y usarlas a mi antojo.

- Ya veo…

- Y no solo eso… ¡sino que también puedo alargar la cadena a mi voluntad! – Rohaku lanzo la bola de su brazo derecho en línea recta. Como había dicho la cadena se estiro como si fuera elástica.

Shiro esquivo la bola apartándose de un salto hacia la derecha y miro a Rohaku detenidamente. Rohaku sonrió y comenzó a lanzar las dos bolas de metal contra Shiro tan rápido como podía, manejándolas con su chackra y atacándole por todas las direcciones. Shiro solo las esquivaba.

Naruto miraba el combate y apretaba los puños lleno de rabia por no poder luchar. Kakashi lo noto y lo miro de reojo.

- Cálmate Naruto.

- Pero… ¿Por qué Shiro-sensei no ataca? Ha tenido muchas oportunidades ya para acabar con ese tipo. Si es tan fuerte como dices, ¿por que no acaba ya con ese tipo?

- Esta tanteando posibilidades.

- ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo.

- Es muy sencillo de entender Naruto. Shiro solo esta comprobando como podría atacar mejor a Rohaku. Si fueras tu, te lanzarías directamente contra el sin pensar algo que hacer o solamente usarías el Kage bunshin para acercarte. Shiro esta pensando en la mejor manera de atacarle sin necesidad de usar todas sus fueras y acabar con esto rápido.

- ¿Esta seguro de lo que dice, Kakashi-sensei? – Pregunto Hinata tímidamente acercándose a Kakashi.

- Si. No os preocupéis, ya va a entrar en acción – Naruto y Hinata miran a Shiro después de que Kakashi diga este comentario.

Shiro sale de la zona, donde Rohaku le intentaba dar con sus bolas de hierro, dando un salto en el aire hacia atrás.

- Eres un rival muy aburrido, ni siquiera me atacas.

- Digamos que prefiero guardarme mis ases en la manga para el final.

- ¿No me digas?

- Según lo que he podido ver, aunque puedes alargar las cadenas de tus bolas de hierro, solo puedes hasta un cierto punto o simplemente no la alargas más para conservar tu chackra.

- ¿Y de que te sirve saber eso?

- De mucho, porque voy a terminar con esto ahora mismo – Shiro forma una especie de cruz con sus dedos - ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – Aparecen cuatro clones al lado de Shiro.

Los clones se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra Rohaku quien solo sonrió.

- Un simple kage bunshin…. ¡no me hagas reír!

Rohaku alzo las manos y las bolas de hierro comenzaron a girar a su alrededor a una gran velocidad haciéndose casi invisibles. Los clones fueron eliminados rápidamente. Rohaku miro a Shiro sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Como puedes ver es imposible acercarse a mí con un ataque directo.

- Lo suponía – dijo Shiro suspirando.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Pregunto Rohaku un tanto sorprendido por la actitud que tomo Shiro.

- Suponía que también podrías usar esa arma así. Pero solo use mis clones para encontrar un punto débil en tu defensa.

- ¿Punto débil? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Es una defensa absoluta que me protege en un radio de dos metros! ¡No tiene ningún fallo!

- Si que lo tiene – Shiro forma el mismo sello que antes con los dedos - ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Aparecen de nuevo cuatro clones.

- Bien… ¡demuéstrame donde esta el punto débil en mi defensa! – Rohaku comienza ha hacer girar las bolas a su alrededor volviendo a formar su escudo - . ¡Aquí te espero! ¡Venga! ¿¡Donde esta el punto débil!?

Shiro sonríe.

- En el suelo.

Rohaku mira al suelo. Solo paso un segundo, que en verdad le pareció una eternidad. Un clon de Shiro salio de debajo del suelo y le clavo un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla que lo hizo elevarse un poco en el aire, luego aparecieron otros dos que le golpearon en la espalda y lo hicieron elevarse mas aun. Posteriormente, el grupo de clones que se encontraba junto al Shiro original, lanzaron a dos clones que sujetaron a Rohaku de las piernas y lo lanzaron más alto aun.

En colaboración, los clones comenzaron a lanzarse, usando a unos y otros como apoyo, contra Rohaku para golpearle.

Naruto miraba el combate mas entusiasmado que antes.

- ¡Es genial! ¡Tiene una técnica para usar sus clones perfectamente!

- Ya te lo dije. Pero no esta realizando ninguna técnica.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no? – Pregunto Naruto extrañado - ¡Pero si le esta dando una paliza! – Grita Naruto señalando al cielo en donde Rohaku esta siendo golpeado constantemente por los clones.

- Eso no es más que pura representación.

- ¿Pura representación? – Piensa Hinata y mira a Kakashi sin entender que ha querido decir.

- Decidme, ¿alguna vez habéis oído hablar del Ryu Redan? – Pregunta Kakashi mirando a ambos.

- ¿N… no es un golpe que hizo famoso a Shiro-sensei durante su época de academia? – Dice Hinata tímidamente.

- así es. Cuando estábamos en la academia yo era uno de los alumnos mas aventajados de todos junto con Shiro. Yo aprendí a usar mi Chidori aunque nunca lo mostré y el aprendió a usar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y surgió ese golpe de su propia invención. Pero no es un golpe como tu combo Naruto o el de Sashuke.

- No lo entiendo sensei…

- El Ryu Rendan en realidad se basa en el último golpe que da el original de todos los clones sin embargo, para lograr realizarlo, el enemigo debe estar en un estado en el que no se pueda mover y es por eso que Shiro usa así sus clones.

- Sigo sin entenderlo.

- A ver… - Kakashi suspira - . La forma en que Shiro esta atacando ahora, es una de las cientos de formas distintas que tiene de preparar el Ryu Rendan, es decir, nunca usa la misma forma para lograr inmovilizar a su rival para lograr así dar el golpe final.

- ¿Ciento de formas? ¿Cómo que ciento de formas?

- Yo he peleado con Shiro en muchas ocasiones y le he visto también pelear y he captado varias de sus combinaciones para llevar a cabo el Ryu Redan pero nunca ha usado la misma dos veces. Esta versión tampoco la conocía y creo que ya va a realizar el golpe.

Naruto y Hinata miran al Shiro original que esta cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

- Bien… llego la hora – Pensó Shiro y descruzo los brazos a la vez que abría los ojos y comenzaba a correr en línea recta.

Uno de los clones que estaba en el suelo lo vio llegar y puso las manos de tal forma que sirvieran a Shiro de punto de apoyo para saltar. Shiro apoyo un pie en las manos del clon y, ayudado con la fuerza del mismo y con su misma fuerza, dio un salto en dirección a Rohaku.

Shiro pasó por el lado de Rohaku a toda velocidad. Se paro en seco en el aire extendido sus extremidades en forma de X y miro hacia Rohaku a la vez que formaba el sello con sus dos manos.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Aparecieron seis clones alrededor de Shiro.

Tres de los clones cogieron a los tres clones restantes y, tras girar sobre si mismos una vez, los lanzaron hacia Rohaku. Dos clones sujetaron los brazos de Rohaku y el tercero sujeto sus piernas. Luego, un clon impulso a los otros dos que golpearon a Rohaku en el estomago con una doble patada. Finalmente el otro clon fue lanzado por Shiro hacia Rohaku. Este ultimo se estrello de cabeza contra el estomago de Rohaku e hizo que se estrellara a toda velocidad contra el suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo y desquebrajando el suelo.

- ¡Ya esta! ¡Shiro-sensei lo consiguió! – Grito Naruto.

- No aun no. Aun queda el golpe final que concluye el autentico Ryu Redan – comento Kakashi sin apartar la vista de la zona de combate.

Naruto miro de nuevo a la zona esperando ver a lo que se refería Kakashi.

Rohaku estaba bien enterrado por los escombros del suelo. No podía mover ni brazos ni piernas. Cuando se disipo la nube de polvo miro al cielo y se sorprendió al ver que Shiro estaba girando sobre si mismo a una gran velocidad.

- ¿¡Pero que….!?

- Ahí esta… el golpe final del Ryu Redan… - pensó Kakashi.

Shiro comenzó a descender a gran velocidad girando sobre si mismo a tal velocidad que parecía un pequeño tornado. Cuando llego a la altura del suelo, su giro ceso y su pierna derecha golpeo con una fuerte patada giro el pecho de Rohaku, creando un pequeño temblor en la zona, haciendo que el cuerpo de Rohaku se hundiera en la tierra y desquebrajando más aun el suelo. Una vez concluido el golpe, Shiro se alejo dando volteretas hacia atrás.

Naruto esta sorprendido. Había dudado de Shiro y al ver como había luchado le dolia haber pensado que Shiro podía ser un débil.

- ¡Lo consiguió! – Naruto salto y se abrazo a Hinata - ¡Lo hizo Hinata!

- N… Naruto-kun… me esta…. – pensaba Hinata totalmente roja sin saber como reaccionar.

Shiro miro fijamente al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Rohaku. Oía los gritos de alegría de Naruto pero ni se inmuto ni dejo de mirar al lugar. Creo un clon con el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y lo uso para impulsarse en el aire. El grupo de Naruto lo miraba.

- ¿Pero que va ha hacer? – Pregunto Naruto desconcertado.

Kakashi no respondió. Shiro formo una serie de sellos con sus manos y luego apunto con su brazo derecho hacia el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Rohaku. Su mano derecha estaba justo en la mitad de su brazo derecho. En el puño de su brazo se comenzó a concentrar chackra.

- ¡Honou no ya!

De su brazo salio disparada una ráfaga de chackra que pronto tomo la forma de una flecha de fuego que se estrello justo en el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Rohaku. Se produjo una gran llamarada en el lugar cuando la flecha de fuego se estrello contra el suelo. Shiro aterrizo en el suelo y comprobó como los agujeros, que sus clones habían hecho cuando salieron del suelo, expulsaban fuego en forma de Geiser.

- Como lo suponía…. – pensó Shiro.

Un trozo de tierra tomo forma de látigo y se ato alrededor del cuello de Shiro apretando fuertemente.

- ¡Chijo Uchi-kubi! (Elemento tierra: Decapitación).

La cabeza de Shiro se desprendió de su cuerpo y cayó rodando por el suelo. Hinata se tapo los ojos y Naruto se quedó de piedra. Kakashi ni se inmutó. Rohaku salió de su escondite saliendo por uno de los agujeros.

- Esta vez te ten…. – la frase de Rohaku se detuvo cuando miro el cuerpo que ahora era un tronco partido por la mitad - . ¿Un reemplazo?

De un árbol salió disparado un shuriken que Rohaku detuvo con una de sus bolas de metal.

- Ya entiendo… creaste un clon cuando me golpeaste y lo dejaste salir de la nube de polvo mientras tu te escondías.

Shiro salió de un salto del árbol donde estaba escondido.

- Usaste a tu clon para saber si estaba vivo, ¿verdad?

- Mas bien para comprobar mi teoría.

- ¿Qué teoría?

- El ataque usaste por primera vez no me demostraba para nada que fueras un ninja especializado en el ninjutsu del elemento tierra, así que deje que mi clon recibiera de nuevo el golpe para comprobarlo, además, cuando golpee tu cuerpo lo note algo más duro de lo normal por lo que tome precauciones.

- No esta nada mal, ¡pero esto se va a acabar de una vez! – Lanza la bola de su brazo derecho contra Shiro, este solo extiende la mano y la para.

- ¡Genial Shiro-sensei!

Shiro tenía los ojos cerrados, a los pocos segundos los abrió para mirar fijamente a Rohaku.

- Tienes razón, esto tiene que acabar ya.

Rohaku se sorprendió, al igual que Naruto y Hinata, al ver que el color de los ojos de Shiro había cambiado a un color rojizo como la sangre y que mas bien parecían los ojos de un ser de otro mundo.

- ¿Q… qué es eso? – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

- El onigan – respondió Kakashi.

- ¿Onigan? – Hinata y Naruto preguntaron a la vez.

- Es uno de los ojos especiales de Konoha. Un ojo que solo el clan Yagami al que pertenece Shiro puede usar.

- ¿Cómo el Sharingan y el Byakugan? – Preguntó Naruto intentando entenderlo.

- Así es.

Rohaku lo miraba sorprendido. Había oído hablar de esos ojos pero jamás imaginó enfrentarse con alguien que los poseyera.

- Así que posees el Onigan, esto es más interesante de lo que me parecía.

- Vamos a terminar ya con este juego, ¿vale?

- Que va… esto acaba de empezar… - Rohaku sonrió maliciosamente. Shiro lo percibió pero demasiado tarde. De la bola salieron algo parecido a pincho pero de gran tamaño y dimensión que se clavaron en la mano de Shiro. Shiro pudo apartar la mano para solo recibir el daño justo.

- ¿¡Pero que….!?

- Ja, ja. ¿Te gusta? ¿¡A que esto no te lo esperabas!? Solo con que una de mis bolas te toque te convertiré en un pinchito – de la otra bola también salen pinchos.

- ¡Eso es jugar sucio! – Gritó Naruto.

- No tiene porque al fin y al cabo es su arma Naruto y los ninjas nos caracterizamos por ser impredecibles -.- - pensó Kakashi para sus adentros.

Hinata solo miraba el combate preocupada.

- Bien… ahora voy a acabar con esto Shiro…. ¡Muere!

Rohaku lanzó la bola de su brazo derecho, pero Shiro logró esquivarla, luego vino la del brazo izquierdo y Shiro logró esquivarla también. Sabiendo perfectamente que si una de esas bolas le tocaba le harían mucho daño, Shiro saltó lo más lejos que pudo para ponerse a una distancia donde las bolas no llegasen.

- ¡Buena táctica! ¡Pero no me vas a derrotar corriendo!

Shiro mira a Rohaku seriamente.

- Tienes razón. Así que ha llegado el momento de que pongan fin a esto.

Corriendo como una bala, Shiro se lanzó hacía Rohaku, quien le lanzo la bola de su brazo izquierdo. Shiro dio un saltó tan rápido que fue apenas perceptible y se puso encima de la cadena, que ataba la bola a la muñequera izquierda de Rohaku, y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacía Rohaku quien le lanzó la otra bola. Shiro desapareció ante la vista de Rohaku quien no sabía donde podía estar.

En pocos segundos Rohaku se percató de que Shiro estaba frente a el arrodillado y formando sellos.

- ¡No! – Gritó Rohaku lleno de temor.

- Final del juego Rohaku – el chackra de Shiro se concentro en su puño derecho y era tal la cantidad, que era claramente perceptible.

- Se acabó – dijo Kakashi.

- ¡Honou no Ryu ken! – El puño de Shiro golpeo fuertemente a Rohaku en el estómago.

Algo parecido a un dragón pareció atravesar el cuerpo de Rohaku. Tras un fuerte rugido de esa criatura, se produjo un fuerte destelló que cegó a Naruto y Hinata. Tardaron unos minutos en recuperar la visibilidad y cuando lo hicieron, pudieron ver claramente lo que paso. El puño de Shiro había atravesado el estómago de Rohaku quien estaba inclinado sobre Shiro. Estaba muerto.

Se produjo un breve silencio que era roto por el aire que resoplaba en la zona. Shiro saco su brazo del cuerpo de Rohaku y lo dejo caer al suelo. Se quito la sangre de la mano y se dirigió al grupo de Kakashi y compañía. Cuando llegó nadie dijo nada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué os pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma – Shiro rió mientras decía la última frase.

Naruto contuvo la emoción antes de ponerse a dar saltos.

- ¡Ha sido genial! – Gritó Naruto saltando de un lado para otro.

- Venga no es para tanto (nn)U

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ha sido genial! ¡Oye, oye Shiro-sensei! ¿Me podrá enseñar a usar algunas de sus técnicas?

- ¿Eh? Am, así que eso era realmente lo que querías, ¿eh?

- Bueno yo… je, je….

- Lo siento, pero alguien como tú no puede aprenderlas.

- ¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué no!? – Protestó Naruto.

- Porque no y punto.

- ¡Eso es mentira!

Hinata miraba contenta a Shiro y Naruto mientras discutían. Pero estaba también triste porque Shiro había tenido que pelear para protegerla y eso no le gustaba para nada. De pronto notó una mano en el hombro y al girarse vio a Kakashi.

- No te preocupes tanto.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza con la mirada triste.

- ¡Bien sigamos nuestro camino! – Gritó Naruto y los demás gritaron un fuerte si y continuaron su camino hacía su destino.


	4. Llega Amelia

**CAPITULO 4º: EL PUEBLO DE LAS AGUAS TERMALES. LA KUNOICHI EXPERTA EN GENJUTSU HACE SU APARICIÓN.**

Ya estaba escondiéndose el sol cuando Naruto y el resto del grupo llegaron a Aranda. El lugar parecía muy animado, la gente caminaba por la calle a pesar de la hora que era, las tiendas estaban abiertas y había varios artistas ambulantes haciendo malabares.

- Qué animada está la ciudad – comentó Kakashi mientras caminaban.

- Es una ciudad conocida por eso.

- ¿Es aquí dónde vamos a quedarnos? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Sí – respondió Shiro - . Las aguas termales de esta zona son muy buenas, así que nos quedaremos aquí.

No tardaron en llegar a la posada que Shiro buscaba. Registraron dos habitaciones, una para Hinata y otra para el resto del grupo. Todos se fueron en un primer momento a la habitación que iban a ocupar Naruto y los demás.

- Ah… que cansado estoy – dijo Naruto suspirando y tirándose en la cama.

Hinata al verlo rió por lo bajo.

- Kakashi

Kakashi miró a Shiro.

- Dime, ¿por qué nos estás acompañando? Tú aún llevas tu protector, así que aún eres un ninja de Konoha. ¿Cuál es tú papel en todo esto?

Hinata y Naruto miraron fijamente a Kakashi sin saber que decir. Shiro tenía razón, Kakashi aún llevaba su protector en la frente, así que aún era un ninja de Konoha.

- Bueno…. Creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar seriamente – Kakashi habló muy serio.

- Te escuchamos.

- En verdad, estoy aquí como guía de Hinata.

- ¿Guía? – Preguntó Naruto extrañado por esas palabras.

- Así es. Mi misión es llevar a Hinata sana y salva a la aldea una vez estuviera a salvo.

- Ya veo… no manda ninjas de Konoha para rescatarla, pero una vez Hinata está a salvo manda a un guía… está Tsunade es muy lista.

- No es algo que me halla pedido Tsunade-sama – dijo Kakashi.

- ¿Cómo? – Shiro se quedó sorprendido con las palabras de Kakashi.

- Estoy aquí por orden de Hiashi-sama.

Hinata se llevó una gran sorpresa al oír el nombre de su padre.

- ¿Hiashi te ha mandado?

- Es algo que Tsunade no sabe, para ella estoy en una misión en un país vecino haciendo de mensajero para el clan Hyuga.

- Ya veo…. ¿y por qué sigues con nosotros en mede llevarte a Hinata de vuelta?

- Dijiste que los que secuestraron a Hinata podrían seguir apareciendo y así es. Si la devolviera a la aldea ahora, la secuestrarían de nuevo seguramente.

- Entonces… ¿vas a luchar con nosotros?

- No lo sé de verdad. Si la situación lo requiere sí, pero sino, me mantendré al margen.

- Comprendo.

Se produjo el silencio. Naruto estaba tirado en la cama pensativo, Hinata tenía la cabeza agachada sin saber que decir y Shiro y Kakashi parecían hablarse con la mirada.

- Bueno, da igual – dijo finalmente Shiro rompiendo el silencio. - Será mejor que lo olvidemos y que por esta noche descansemos. Por la noche Kakashi y yo nos turnaremos para vigilar que no pase nada en la habitación de Hinata.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? – Preguntó Naruto levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

- Si por casualidad atacaran durante el turno de Kakashi o mió, tú Naruto serás el que más descansado este de nosotros dos, así que podrás actuar con más rapidez que yo o Kakashi.

- Entiendo… bueno entonces… ¡me voy a entrenar! – Naruto dijo esto último con energía y se marcho corriendo de la habitación.

Shiro, Kakashi y Hinata lo vieron marchar con una gota cayéndoles de la cabeza.

- E… este chico… ¿habrá entendido lo que he querido decir?

- No te molestes u.uU Shiro…. Siempre es así.

- Naruto-kun… - pensó Hinata.

Naruto no apareció para la cena. Tras acabar de cenar, Hinata decidió salir en su búsqueda. Kakashi y Shiro no pusieron ninguna pega. Tras que se marchará Hinata, Kakashi y Shiro se fueron a los baños termales. Una vez dentro de ellos se relajaron.

- Aaaa… que bien se está aquí….

- Oye Shiro.

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Piensas plantar cara al gobierno solo con Naruto? Sé lo bueno que eres y también conozco la fuerza de Naruto pero…. Solo dos personas no podrían solo con todo un gobierno.

- Bueno… en verdad solo espero que venga el cabecilla para acabar con él. No sé realmente quién está detrás de todo esto aún y eso es lo que quiero averiguar.

- ¿Y si son varias personas que piensas hacer?

- Pues supongo que desear que la suerte nos acompañe.

- Tú no eres del tipo de gente que confía su vida a la suerte.

- Tienes razón – rió Shiro.

- Dime… ¿cuál es la razón de que hayamos venido aquí?

- Que las aguas termales son muy buenas para la salud, ¿no lo sabías? n.n

- Habla en serio -.-

- Veo que te has dado cuenta (n.n)U

- ¿Me lo dirás?

- Pues… la verdad es que corre el rumor que cierta persona se encontraba en este lugar, así que por eso decidí venir a este sitio.

- ¿Cierta persona?

- Sí. Una persona que estoy seguro nos será de cierta ayuda.

Hinata salió del pueblo. Varias personas dijeron haber visto a alguien parecido a Naruto salir del lugar. Y tenían razón. En una colina cercana se oyó un fuerte estruendo. Hinata corrió hacía. Encontró a Naruto tendido en el suelo.

- Na-Naruto-kun…. ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Hinata mirándolo con preocupación.

- S-sí…. estoy bien… - respondió Naruto con dificultad por el cansancio.

Hinata miró el lugar, había agujeros por todas partes, se preguntó que había estado haciendo Naruto. Naruto miró al cielo y sonrió.

- Un cielo lleno de estrellas… es raro ver esto en Konoha.

Hinata miró al cielo y sonrió. Se sentó al lado de Naruto.

- Esto… Naruto-kun…

- ¿Mm? Dime.

- Yo… siento… haberte metido en este asunto… - Hinata escondió la cabeza entre las piernas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte… nada de esto hubiera pasado… y ni tú ni Shiro-sensei hubierais tenido que dejar la aldea….

Naruto no dijo nada.

- Soy un fracaso como ninja… siempre lo he sido… mi padre tenía razón….

- Yo creo que eso no es verdad – dijo Naruto y Hinata alzó la cabeza asombrada por las palabras de Naruto.

- Es cierto que puedas tener tus puntos débiles pero eso no significa que seas un fracaso, yo consideró que eres muy fuerte Hinata, así lo demostraste en el examen y en las misiones que hemos hecho juntos.

- Naruto-kun….

- Además… - Naruto se puso en pie - . Si no soy capaz de proteger a los que me rodean… ¿de verdad crees que me podría convertir en Hokage? – Naruto miró a Hinata con una sonrisa que impacto a la muchacha.

- T… tienes razón…. – Hinata miró a Naruto tímidamente dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos pasaron unos minutos en silencio mirando al cielo. Hinata empezaba a tener frío. A pesar de la chaqueta que llevaba, sentía mucho frío en su cuerpo. Naruto miró como temblaba y movía sus manos en sus brazos. Realmente estaba refrescando bastante.

Hinata sintió de pronto que ya no hacía tanto frío. Entonces entendió porque. Llevaba encima la chaqueta de Naruto. Miró a Naruto que estaba en manga corta dándole la espalda.

- ¿N-Naruto-kun?

- Si no estas bien abrigada pillarás un resfriado.

- Pero… ¿y tú?

- Yo estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Hinata tomó con ambas manos la zona de la cremallera de la chaqueta de Naruto y las acerco la una a la otra para cubrirse. Ahora no tenía nada de frío. Sentía como un calor le inundaba el corazón. Miró fijamente a Naruto que aún le daba la espalda, pero podía ver como sonreía.

- N-Naruto-kun….

- ¿Mm? ¿Sí? – Naruto se giró y miró a Hinata.

Hinata tenía la cara colorada y escondida.

- Esto yo…. Yo… yo te quería decir… una cosa…

- ¿Eh? ¿El qué?

- Es que yo… bueno yo…. – Hinata estaba cada vez más colorada, le costaba mucho decir algo.

Naruto la miró interesado.

- Dime, ¿qué es?

- Bueno es que yo… Naruto-kun… desde hace tiempo yo… yo… - _"Ánimo" _se dijo Hinata para sus adentros - ¡Verás es que yo te qu….!

De pronto algo rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto y lo ato. En pocos segundos, Naruto comenzó a caer colina abajo.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

Hinata se dio prisa en seguirlo corriendo, pero se tuvo que detener pronto. Naruto estaba debajo de alguien que tenía puesto un pie sobre su pecho. En verdad, eran dos individuos. No se les veía nada del cuerpo, llevaba el uniforme ninja con la máscara incorporada.

- ¡Maldición! – Pensó Naruto intentando soltarte.

- Ha sido más fácil de lo que yo me pensaba – dijo uno de los ninjas riendo.

- La verdad es que sí – dijo el otro.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata bajo la colina corriendo.

Naruto miró hacía Hinata.

- ¡Hinata no te acerques!

Ambos ninjas miraron a la muchacha que se había detenido.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Avisa a Kakashi-sensei y Shiro-sensei! ¡Vete deprisa!

Hinata se quedó sin moverse. No sabía que hacer. Si dejaba a Naruto podría pasarle cualquier cosa, pero no estaba segura de poder plantarles cara a los dos ninjas.

- Así que esa es la Hyuga que esos imbéciles dejaron que les arrebatasen.

- Será mejor ir a por ella.

- ¡Hinata vete! – Gritó Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

Hinata no se lo pensó más. Se giró y comenzó a subir la colina tan deprisa como pudo para ir al pueblo.

- No te dejaré irte.

Como un rayo, uno de los ninjas apareció frente a Hinata cortándole el paso.

- Tsk, Tsk – El ninja movió uno de sus dedos en gesto negativo - . Por aquí no te irás señorita.

Hinata estaba asustada, pero entonces pensó que ella era una ninja de Konoha como Naruto, como Shiro y como Kakashi, en esas situaciones debía luchar, así que se puso en posición de combate del estilo Hyuga.

- ¿Mm? ¿Y eso?

Hinata lanzó su ataque. Intento golpear el estómago de su rival con su Jüken. Se produjo entonces un pequeño estallido de chackra que iluminó la zona.

- ¡Bien! – Pensó Hinata con una fuerte sonrisa en su rostro pero entonces se percató de que su ataque no había tenido éxito, su rival sujetaba su mano.

- Hay que ver… para ser tan pequeña eres muy osada.

El ninja la alza en el aire sujetándola por la muñeca. Hinata mostraba el dolor en su rostro.

- Sabes eres muy bonita… nos dijeron que debías llevarte hasta allí sana y salva… pero si nos divertimos contigo un rato no creo que pase nada…

Hinata miró al ninja asustada y aterrada. No podía hacer nada, por mucho que golpeaba con patadas a su enemigo, este ni se inmutaba.

- Me gusta cuando se intentan escapar….

Naruto intentaba librarse de sus ataduras como podía pero era inútil.

- ¡Hinata! – Gritaba Naruto desesperado.

- Bueno… - dijo el ninja soltando a Hinata que cayó al suelo - . Vamos a divertirnos pequeña…

El ninja se acercaba cada vez más y Hinata intentaba huir como le era posible, pero el ninja le cogió por una pierna y la arrastró hasta él.

- No está bien escapar.

El ninjas se bajo la máscara e intentó juntar sus labios con los de Hinata. Pero, de pronto algo le cortó la mejilla izquierda. De una pequeña herida comenzó a salir un pequeño río de sangre. El ninja miró que había provocado esa herida, pronto lo descubrió, había sido un kunai.

- ¿¡Pero quién demonios ha sido el responsable de esto!? – Gritó el ninja furioso.

Se comenzaron a oír unas palmas que resonaron por todo el lugar. Los dos ninjas miraron en todas direcciones y entonces ambos vieron avanzar a una joven en dirección a ellos.

Su cabello era largo, llegaba hasta la cintura, y rubio su piel blanca y sus ojos de un tono azul verdoso. La joven hablo con una voz suave pero con tono serio.

- Veo que es cierto eso de que los depredadores solo salen de noche.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó el ninja que estaba poniendo el pie encima de Naruto.

- La verdad es que mi nombre poco os importa a vosotros dos.

- ¿¡Eres tú la que me ha tirado eso!? – Preguntó el otro ninja furioso.

- ¿Y si así fuera que pasaría? – La chica dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Ahora verás!

El ninja que estaba al lado de Hinata se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la joven. La chica lo paró en seco poniendo su mano sobre su frente.

- ¿Pero que….?

- No has tenido suerte.

La joven golpeo con la otra mano la cara del ninja y lo lanzó a toda velocidad contra el ninja que estaba encima de Naruto. Ambos acabaron en el suelo.

- Maldita….

- ¿Pero quién te has creído que eres?

La chica no respondió.

- ¡Ahora verás! ¡Acabaremos contigo!

Los dos ninjas se lanzaron al ataque. De pronto todo se volvió oscuridad a su alrededor. Ambos ninjas miraron a todos lados pero no pudieron distinguir nada, todo era oscuridad.

- ¿P-pero esto que es?

- ¿Qué está pasando?

De pronto se oyó una voz que sonó por todo el lugar.

- Es la última imagen que vais a ver en vuestra vida.

Todo se volvió blanco de repente y por todas partes aparecieron kunais que flotaban en el aire.

- ¿¡Q-qué es esto!?

- ¿¡Genjutsu!?

Los kunais comenzaron a caer velozmente y a clavarse en los cuerpos de los dos ninjas. Naruto miraba como los dos ninjas se quejaban por un fuerte dolor y caían al suelo sin vida. La chica se acercó a Naruto y con un kunai cortó las ataduras que lo retenían.

Naruto y se levanto y vio a la joven.

- ¿Q-qué ha sido eso?

- Genjutsu. Un simple truquillo mental. Será mejor que vayas a ver a tu amiga.

Naruto asintió y corrió todo lo que pudo hacía Hinata. Hinata estaba arrodillada y temblando.

- ¿H-Hinata?

Naruto se arrodilló y Hinata se giró para mirarlo. Al verlo se tiró hacía Naruto rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Gritó Hinata llorando.

Naruto había caído al suelo de espaldas y tenía a Hinata encima suyo. No sabía que decir, solo se le ocurrió rodearla con sus brazos.

Al cabo de un rato, Hinata se calmó y soltó a Naruto. Se giró y dio la espalda a Naruto, avergonzada por su comportamiento pero aún temblando un poco. La joven se acerco a Hinata y Naruto.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no volvéis al pueblo? ¿Venís de allí no?

- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Shiro-sensei y Kakashi-sensei se estarán preguntando porque no regresamos! – Gritó Naruto - ¡Vamos Hinata!

Naruto cogió a Hinata de la muñeca que tuvo que levantarse bruscamente y comenzar a correr arrastrada por Naruto. La joven los observó interesada.

- Así que Shiro y Kakashi…. – murmuró la joven y sonrió.

Naruto y Hinata no tardaron en regresar a la posada. Kakashi y Shiro los estaban esperando en la entrada.

- Bueno… por fin llegáis. – Dijo Kakashi suspirando.

- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

- Es que… - a Naruto le costaba respirar por la carrera - . Nos han atacado… y entonces… una chica nos ha salvado… y…

- ¿Una chica? – Preguntaron Kakashi y Shiro a la vez.

- Una chica – dijo de pronto una voz femenina.

Todos miraron en dirección de donde provenía la voz y vieron a la joven rubia.

- ¡Es ella!

Kakashi y Shiro intercambiaron la mirada con la joven, pero nadie dijo nada. Finalmente la chica habló.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Shiro-kun, Kakashi.

- La verdad es que si.

Naruto miró extrañado a ambos bandos.

- ¿La conocéis?

- Sí – dijo Shiro encaminando hasta la joven y cuando se puso a su lado se giró para mirar a Naruto y Hinata - . Ella es Amelia Yukimura, y formó grupo conmigo cuando era un ninja inferior de Konoha.

- ¿¡En serioooooo!? – Gritó Naruto sorprendido.

Shiro y Amelia afirmaron con la cabeza.

En la posada, Amelia les contó los detalles de lo que había pasado. Hinata se había ido a su habitación a acostarse y Naruto estaba con ella. Shiro y aprovechó para exponerle a Amelia los detalles.

- Entiendo… así que por eso estas aquí.

- Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Nos ayudarás?

- Bueno… la verdad es que el tema me interesa.

- Estamos de acuerdo pues.

- Sí, os ayudaré. Desde que deje la villa no he vuelto a divertirme.

- Sigues igual que siempre.

Naruto miraba a Hinata. Estaba tumbada de cara a la pared. No podría saber si estaba dormida o despierta. La voz de Hinata se lo confirmó.

- Naruto-kun…

- Sí, estoy aquí.

- ¿Por qué… no te vas a dormir…? Estarás cansando de tanto entrenar…

- No te preocupes. Estoy bien, además, no pienso irme de aquí en toda la noche.

- ¿Por qué…?

Hinata hablaba sin girarse.

- Bueno… es por mi culpa que te haya pasado lo de hoy… de verdad lo siento Hinata.

Hinata no dijo nada.

- Así que… sí puedo hacer algo para compensarte.

- S-sí… hay algo….

- ¿Mm? ¿El qué?

- ¿P-podrías… dormir… conmigo…abrazándome?

A Naruto le sorprendió la petición.

- ¿E-eso quieres?

- Sí… - dijo Hinata vergonzosamente.

Naruto hizo lo que Hinata le pidió. Se metió en la cama y la rodeo con sus brazos. A Hinata comenzó a latirle el corazón muy rápido, su cara estaba totalmente roja. Ya no estaba temblando por lo que había pasado, ahora sentía un fuerte apretón en su pecho. Naruto la abrazaba con cariño, algo con lo que Hinata había soñado muchas veces. En poco tiempo, se durmió.

Shiro miraba desde el tejado del edificio de enfrente al hostal la habitación de Hinata. Había visto la escena y solo podía sonreír al verles. Pensó realmente en que hacían una buena pareja y era una pena que ese momento no pudiera durar para siempre, sobre todo por Hinata.


	5. Sentimientos ocultos

**CAPITULO 5º: SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS**

Hinata se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana de su habitación. Se levanto medio somnolienta, sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba. No tardó mucho en venir a su cabeza todo lo sucedido. Estaba huyendo de unos secuestradores junto con Shiro, Kakashi, Naruto y Amelia y ahora se encontraba en un nuevo pueblo.

Se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos aún medio dormida. Notó entonces que algo le tocaba el muslo. Hinata se asustó, no sabía de que se trataba y destapó las sábanas. Entonces vio a Naruto dormido, tocándole el muslo con sus manos mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

La primera reacción que tubo Hinata fue la de ponerse colorada y en seguida volvieron a su cabeza los recuerdos de lo de la noche anterior. Medio avergonzada y a la vez muy feliz, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acariciar la cara de Naruto.

Al mirar la cara de Naruto, Hinata no podía aguantar más y comenzó a descender su cabeza poco a poco, dirigiendo sus labios a los de Naruto, poco a poco, como si estuviera en un trance. En ese momento, Naruto abrió los ojos y vio como el rostro de Hinata se iba acercando al suyo. No sabía si era un sueño o era realidad.

- ¿Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto con una voz que demostraba que estaba medio dormido.

Al oír a Naruto, Hinata despertó de su trance y en ese momento se fijo que la cara de Naruto y la suya estaban frente a frente. Naruto la miraba con cara de medio dormido, como si no supiera que pasaba. Hinata se puso como un tomate y pego una fuerte patada a Naruto que salió disparado hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

Desde el comedor, Kakashi y Shiro que estaban tomándose un té oyeron el golpe del piso de arriba.

- Caramba, parece que ya están despiertos – Comentó Shiro dándole un sorbo al té.

- Si, eso parece. Naruto ruidoso hasta de buena mañana.

Naruto se levantó con dificultad. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por el golpe. Hinata estaba de espaldas en la cama, cubierta con las sabanas.

- ¿P-pero qué haces Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto con dolencias en todo el cuerpo.

- Yo… es que yo….

Naruto la miró extrañado. Apenas se acordaba de porque razón estaba en esa habitación y realmente no le importaba nada. Supuso que era porque tenía que proteger a Hinata o alguna cosa como esa.

- Bueno, da igual. Me voy a desayunar.

Naruto se marchó de la habitación. Hinata se quedó envuelta en las sábanas de la cama, aún sorprendida por su actuación. No sabía ni porque lo había hecho en realidad. Se quedó un rato ahí pensativa de si era ese el mejor momento para bajar a desayunar o debía esperar a que Naruto acabará.

Cuando Naruto entro en el comedor se encontró con Kakashi que estaba leyendo su libro favorito, una de las tantas obras de Jiraiya. Kakashi parecía muy contento.

- Salidos -.- - pensó Naruto y se sentó en la mesa a esperar a que le llevaran el desayuno.

Kakashi tardó un rato en percatarse de la presencia de Naruto, a pesar que estaba delante suya.

- Ah, hola Naruto, buenos días – saludó Kakashi levantado la mano derecha en señal de saludo.

- Buenos días Kakashi-sensei.

- Te has levantado con mucha energía hoy, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice? – Preguntó Naruto extrañado.

- Por el alboroto de antes.

Naruto se puso a pensar un momento y en seguida supo a que se refería Kakashi.

- Es que Hinata me ha pegado una patada y me ha lanzado contra la pared – contó Naruto mientras daba un bocado a la bola de arroz.

- ¿Una patada?

- Sí. No sé que le ha pasado, de pronto la tenía cerca de mí mirándome de una manera extraña y luego me pega una patada.

- Quizás solo te quería despertar.

- ¿Despertar así?

- Tú una vez nos despertaste durante una misión usando el Rasengan, ¿recuerdas? – Comentó Kakashi con cara de que estaba sonriendo.

- E… eso fue un accidente….

- Y con un desprendimiento, con una avalancha, con….

- ¡Bueno ya lo pillo! ¡Ya lo pillo!

Naruto terminó rápido de desayunar y se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿Adónde vas Naruto?

- A darme un baño. Necesito relajarme un rato.

Naruto se encaminó hacía la puerta, pero antes de atravesarla se giró y miro a Kakashi.

- ¿Y Amelia-sensei y Shiro-sensei? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Amelia ha salido a dar una vuelta y Shiro no se por donde anda – respondió Kakashi sin quitar la vista del libro.

Tras soltar un Ok, Naruto se marchó hacía los baños termales.

En su habitación, Hinata aún se debatía en si debía de bajar a desayunar o no. Tras darle muchas vueltas, decidió que lo mejor sería darse un baño relajante para poner bien claras sus ideas. Así que una vez tomada la decisión , se encaminó hacía los baños.

Cuando Naruto entró en los baños se sorprendió de lo realmente relajantes que eran. El agua estaba en su punto justo.

- Ah…. Esto es tan relajante….

De pronto oyó como la puerta corrediza se abría.

- ¿Mm? Deben ser Shiro-sensei o Kakashi-sensei.

Desde su posición, estaba apoyado en una de las rocas que tenían forma de pequeña montaña y que había por el baño, Naruto podía asomarse y ver la puerta de salida, así que decidió comprobar quien era.

Casi le da un ataque al comprobar que quien había entrado era Hinata.

- ¡H-Hinata! – Pensó Naruto.

Hinata se fue metiendo lentamente en el agua. Una toalla rosa cubría su cuerpo, por lo que Naruto no podía ver nada, pero si le descubría ahí seguramente no pasaría nada bueno, así que decidió esconderse y esperar a tener una buena oportunidad para escapar.

Una vez en el agua, Hinata se movió un poco hasta poder apoyar la espalda en uno de los bordes rocosos del baño y se quitó la toalla.

- Mm…. Se esta tan bien aquí…. – dijo Hinata dando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Iban pasando los minutos y Hinata no se movía del lugar y a Naruto le estaban dando ya calores. De pronto oyó el sonido de algo que salía del agua, así que supuso que Hinata ya se iba a ir. Muy sigilosamente, Naruto se aproximo a la esquina de la roca en la que estaba escondido para comprobar que así era, pero nada más asomarse, su nariz empezó a derramar sangre muy bruscamente. La razón fue que se encontró de lleno con el cuerpo de Hinata al descubierto.

Primero fue la parte de atrás y luego la parte delantera cuando Hinata se empezó a frotar con la esponja y se giró para mirar el baño, por lo visto eso le relajaba. Naruto no podía hacer nada, si salía ahora, el sonido de la puerta al correrse alertaria a Hinata y se armaría una buena.

La puerta se abrió, Naruto pensó que esta sería su oportunidad pero al ver aparecer a Amelia, el mundo se le vino abajo. Hinata se giró para mirarla. Amelia iba sin toalla.

- Caramba, hola Hinata.

- Hola Amelia-sensei.

Amelia se encaminó hacía Hinata, por lo que Naruto pudo ver aún más claramente su cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Sí, gracias.

Hinata se sentó de lado y Amelia tomó un taburete y se sentó detrás de Hinata. Comenzó a frotarle la espalda con la esponja.

Hinata se sentía en la gloria mientras Amelia le lavaba la espalda. Realmente estas cosas relajaban a uno. De pronto se percató de que Amelia soltó una pequeña risa.

- ¿Amelia-sensei? ¿Pasa algo gracioso?

- No nada perdona – contestó Amelia con una sonrisa - . Es solo que esto me trae recuerdos.

- ¿Recuerdos?

- Si de cuando eras más pequeña.

- ¿Cuándo… yo era pequeña? – Preguntó Hinata cortadamente y sorprendida por las palabras de Amelia.

- Cuando Shiro te tenía a su cargo, iba mucho a verlo a casa y nos bañábamos juntas en los baños de los Hyuga.

- ¿D-De verdad?

- Sí – Amelia asintió con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza - . Eras una niña muy habladora.

- ¿Habladora?

- Si, me contabas todo lo que habías hecho ese día, lo que te gustaría hacer, ese tipo de cosas.

- Vaya… - Hinata se sonrojo un poco.

- Eras una niña muy curiosa y muy divertida.

Hinata no dijo nada.

- Pero ahora te estas convirtiendo en toda una mujer.

- ¿Com….?

Hinata no pudo terminar la pregunta pues Amelia comenzó a manosearle los pechos.

- ¡A-Amelia-sensei!

- La verdad tienes unos pechos muy desarrollados para tu edad, no me quiero imaginar como serán cuando seas adulta – dijo Amelia con una sonrisa.

Desde su escondite, Naruto podía oírlo y escucharlo todo. Su nariz no dejaba de salir unos ríos de sangre que intentaba tapar con su mano. De nuevo oyó como la puerta corrediza se abría. Disimuladamente miró a ver quien entraba esta vez. Hinata y Amelia, esta última sin dejar de manosear los pechos de Hinata, también miraron.

Quién entraba era Shiro que miró a Hinata y Amelia intrigado.

- Vaya parece que interrumpo algo.

Al ver a Shiro, Hinata solo tuvo el impulso de meterse corriendo en el agua y sentarse corriendo tapando su cuerpo. Shiro la miró extrañado y soltó un carcajada.

- ¿¡Q-qué hace aquí Shiro-sensei¡? – Preguntó Hinata.

- Pues es un baño mixto, así que los chicos también son bienvenidos – contestó Shiro con una sonrisa - . Además, no se de que te avergüenzas, si cuando eras pequeña nos bañamos juntos un par de veces.

- ¿¡D-De verdad!? – Preguntó Hinata colorada.

- Si – Contestó Shiro mientras se metía en el agua.

Amelia se acercó al pequeño grupo y se metió también el agua.

- ¿Seguro que no has venido a expiarnos?

- No sabía que estabais aquí, palabra de honor.

Hinata miró sorprendida a Amelia que parecía no tener ninguna vergüenza de que Shiro la viera así.

- A-Amelia-sensei… ¿t-tú no tienes….? – Preguntó Hinata cortadamente sin dejar de taparse los pechos.

Amelia la miró intrigada sin saber a que se refería y cuando comprobó como se tapaba, entendió a que se refería.

- ¡Ah eso! No para nada. Shiro ya me ha visto más de una vez, así que me da igual a estas alturas. La mujeres no debemos tener vergüenza por mostrar nuestros encantos.

- ¿Encantos dice? – Pensó Shiro mirándola.

Se produjo un buen rato en el que todos estuvieron callados. Durante ese rato, Naruto pensó que era el momento propicio para escapar, sino lo hacía en ese momento quizás no tuviera otra oportunidad sin que lo descubriesen. Se hubiera marchado en ese mismo momento sino llega a ser por el comentario de Hinata que fue lo que le detuvo.

- Esto… Shiro-sensei… Amelia-sensei… ¿puedo pediros consejo sobre un asunto? – Preguntó Hinata cortadamente.

Shiro y Amelia se miraron un momento y luego miraron a Hinata.

- Por supuesto que sí cariño – dijo Amelia - . Dinos, ¿de que se trata?

- Pues veréis….

Hinata no pudo seguir la frase y agachó la cabeza con timidez.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Naruto? – Preguntó Shiro.

Hinata alzó la cabeza y miró a Shiro sorprendida.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabe?

- No hace falta ser un lince para darse cuenta.

Naruto se acercó más al borde para oír la conversación al oír su nombre.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿qué quieres decirnos? – Dijo Shiro.

- Pues verán… es que yo… desde hace tiempo… estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun…

Shiro y Amelia no reaccionaron, todo lo contrario de Naruto que se quedó muy sorprendido.

- Desde hace mucho tiempo… le observó en silencio… y el corazón me late muy deprisa cuando estoy a su lado… y cuando veo que me anima a seguir adelante… me siento muy feliz… de que se preocupe de un fracaso de ninja como yo…

Amelia la miró fijamente. Mientras hablaba, Hinata tenía la cabeza agachada, por lo que se daba a entender que le daba mucha vergüenza contar esas cosas. Fue en ese momento cuando Amelia se acordó de una ocasión de cuando Hinata era más pequeña. Dijo unas palabras muy parecidas pero de una manera más extrovertida.

- Cuando Naruto-kun me abrazó anoche… me sentí la más afortunada de la tierra… y cuando estoy con el… soy muy feliz… a pesar de que no le causo más que problemas… el nunca deja de sonreír… y yo quiero…

Hinata se pausó un momento, como si fuera a pensar de que forma podía decir las palabras que seguían. A los pocos segundos Hinata alzó la vista y miro a Amelia y Shiro. Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se deslizaban por su blanca piel y caían al agua.

- Quiero declararle estos sentimientos a Naruto-kun y estar por siempre con él pero…. No me consideró lo bastante buena para él… tengo miedo de que Naruto me pueda rechazar por no ser lo suficiente buena… o de que se vaya con otra… o quizás de que se marche para siempre y jamás esté a mi lado…

Hinata comenzó a llorar. Usaba sus manos para intentar taparse la cara y a la vez apartar las lágrimas de su cara. Shiro la miraba con tristeza. Amelia por su parte, se levantó y se dirigió hacía ella. Se arrodilló frente a ella y luego la rodeo con sus brazos hasta poner la cabeza de Hinata sobre sus pechos.

- Tranquila… estoy segura de que si le declaras estos sentimientos a Naruto, el los aceptará con toda sinceridad. Tú amor será correspondido.

- ¿D-De verdad lo cree Amelia-sensei?

- Claro – Amelia dijo esto sonriendo.

Hinata apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Amelia y volvió a empezar a llorar.

De reojo, Amelia miró a Shiro, quien miró hacía un lado y asintió. Los tres se marcharon de allí.

Desde su escondite, Naruto estaba de piedra y muy sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado. Esas palabras de Hinata le habían pillado totalmente por sorpresa, no se esperaba algo así de ella. Confundido, comenzó a caminar por el baño hacía el borde para salir del agua e ir a los vestidores, pero, la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas por lo ocurrido, que de pronto se encontró muy mal.

Kakashi se encontró con Shiro en los baños. Este se estaba vistiendo.

- Hola Shiro-kun. ¿Qué tal el baño?

- Muy relajante la verdad. ¿Te vas a dar uno también?

- Sí, me apetece relajarme un rato.

- Está bien, nosotros tres nos vamos a dar una vuelta, nos vemos luego.

- De acuerdo. Tened cuidado.

Shiro se marchó de los vestuarios mientras Kakashi comenzaba a quitarse la ropa para irse al baño. Con la toalla en su sitio, Kakashi comenzó su camino hacía los baños. Se imaginó un lugar bien relajado y brillante pero al entrar, se encontró con una imagen un tanto extraña.

En la orilla de los baños, estaba Naruto tirado, con la piel totalmente roja y la mirada perdida. Estaba inconsciente.

Durante el resto del día, Shiro y Amelia llevaron a Hinata a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, visitar tiendas, lugares, etc. Mientras tanto, Kakashi se entretuvo metiendo a Naruto en su cama y abanicándolo mientras leía su libro.

Cuando Shiro y Amelia regresaron, Kakashi les comentó lo ocurrido. Amelia y Shiro acordaron no decirle nada a Hinata que ahora estaba mucho más animada. Hinata se preocupó de que Naruto no bajará a cenar, por lo que preguntó a Kakashi y los demás. Le contestaron que como había estado entrenando durante toda la tarde, estaba muy cansado. Hinata les creyó.

Ya llegó la noche y toda la ciudad dormía. Desde el tejado del edificio de enfrente al del hostal, Shiro observaba la habitación de Hinata. La observó durante unos minutos sonriendo y recordando escenas de cuando ella era pequeña que aparecían dibujadas en su mente como si fueran fotografías. Escenas de ella entrenando, de cuando le pedía jugar, de cuando la llevo a la playa, etc.

Amelia se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y se sentó a su lado. Shiro no pareció sorprenderse.

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – Preguntó Shiro.

- Debería preguntarte yo lo mismo, ¿no? – Respondió Amelia.

- Yo tengo que vigilar.

- Llevas ya dos noches vigilando y sabes que si duermes un rato no pasará nada.

- Puede ser, pero prefiero estar alerta.

- Eres lo que no hay – suspiró Amelia.

Ambos miraron la habitación de Hinata. Se produjo un silencio entre ambos que era roto por el sonido de la brisa de la noche.

- Es realmente sincera…. – comentó Amelia rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Eh?

- Hinata es muy sincera.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Piensas que algún día conseguirá lo que quiere?

- Bueno… Como sospechábamos, Naruto ha estado escuchándolo todo, así que ha sido un declaración indirecta. Todo depende de él.

- Hinata… es como yo cuando tenía su edad.

- ¿Tú crees? Creo que tú eras más extrovertida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Amelia mirando a Shiro.

- No sé… quizás que porque cuando me declaré, me pegaste un puñetazo que me hiciste atravesar las viviendas de la mitad de la villa.

- Em… bueno… yo… - Amelia solo podía reír por lo bajo, no se le ocurría que excusa poner para eso.

De nuevo se produjo el silencio. Amelia se acercó más a Shiro y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro cerrando los ojos.

- Te he echado de menos todos estos años…

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?

- Bueno… era mucho más fácil así…

- ¿Tú crees?

- La verdad… es que cuando miró a Hinata y Naruto, es cuando más me recuerdan a nosotros dos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Naruto tiene al Kyubi encerrado en su cuerpo, aunque acepte a Hinata, no podrán estar juntos mucho tiempo, el consejo Hyuga no lo permitiría.

- Es muy triste.

- Si la verdad, y aunque creo que hacen muy buena pareja, a veces pienso que es mejor que no estén juntos nunca.

- Eso es muy cruel….

- La vida misma lo es.

Shiro y Amelia se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y tras unos segundos ambos se besaron , tiernamente, buscando los labios del otro.


	6. El tercer miembro

CAPITULO 1º: HINATA ES SECUESTRADA

**CAPITULO 6º: PELEA PREDESTINADA. EL TERCER MIEMBRO DEL GRUPO**

La brisa del amanecer golpeo la aldea. El sol salía por el horizonte y una figura misteriosa aparecía por la entrada de la villa. Caminaba con paso seguro y nadie de los puestos de venta parecía notar su presencia.

Naruto salió de la posa a estirar y darse un paseo por la aldea de buena mañana. Así se mantendría espabilado el resto del día. Era raro en él despertarse tan temprano, pero si había madrugado era porque se había equivocado al poner en hora el despertado y en mede a las diez lo había puesto a las seis de la mañana. No tenía más remedio que hacer algo hasta la hora del desayuno.

Shiro observaba a Naruto desde el tejado del edificio de enfrente a la posada. Le hizo gracia como, con vagueza, Naruto realizaba unos estiramientos. Al terminar de realizar el calentamiento, el joven comenzó a correr.

Volviendo a su vigilancia, Shiro miró el cuarto donde dormía Hinata. Ahora Amelia también se había instalado allí y le había dicho que no hacía falta que vigilase toda la noche, si pasaba algo, ella se enteraría. No es que dudará de sus habilidades, pero prefería evitar los problemas.

Por alguna extraña razón, Shiro sabía que ese día iba a pasar algo que no le haría mucha gracia. Oyó el ruido de la puerta del edificio de la pensión y bajo la vista instintivamente. Se sorprendió al ver a Hinata.

- ¡Ey! ¡Hinata!

La joven se giró un poco sobresaltada por el susto. Parecía que no se esperaba ver a nadie despierto a esas horas. Shiro sonrió al ver la reacción de la joven y bajo de un salto a la calle.

- ¿A dónde vas a estas horas de la mañana Hinata?

- Esto… pensé que en dar una vuelta y así despejarme por lo de ayer y demás…

- Ya veo… De todas formas-

Shiro oyó algo y empujó a Hinata a un lado y el dio un salto hacía atrás. En el espacio que quedó entre ambos pasó algo parecido a una fuerte corriente de viento que levantó un buen montón de tierra. Cuando se giró, vio un rostro que le resultaba muy familiar.

- Veo que sigues tan bien de reflejos como siempre.

Hinata miró al extraño que los había atacado. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era un Hyuga.

- ¿Tú ves normal atacarme mientras estoy distraído Rikimaru?

- No es ni la mitad de cosas que te voy a hacer.

Rikimaru atrasó su mano derecha y concentró en ella su chackra. Luego hizo el movimiento de golpear el aire con la palma de su mano y una fuerte corriente de aire cargada de chackra salió disparada hacía Shiro, quién la esquivó apartándose a un lado.

- ¿Te parece bonito atacarme en plena ciudad?

- La verdad es que sí

Rikimaru realizó el mismo ataque una y otra vez y Shiro siempre lo esquivaba. Al final, Shiro acabó sobre el tejado de una casa.

- Oye, ¿por qué no continuamos con esto fuera del pueblo? Vamos a acabar haciendo daño a alguien. Además no quiero que mi protegida acabé herida.

- ¡No pongas excusas!

Rikimaru volvió a realizar el mismo ataque y Shiro saltó para esquivarlo. El tejado de la casa voló en pedazos. Al ver tal cosa, Shiro no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de allí para que Rikimaru lo siguiera. Tal y como pensaba, el Hyuga actuó de esa manera.

Hinata por su parte se quedó sin saber que hacer. Parecía que Shiro conocía a ese Hyuga, pero podría ser un enemigo al que Shiro conociera de antes y podría ser que estuviera en peligro. Tras mucho comerse la cabeza, volvió a entrar en la posada para avisar a Amelia.

Cuando llegaron a un campo bien alejado del pueblo, ambos se detuvieron. Shiro miró de pies a cabeza a Rikimaru.

- Dime, ¿a qué viene este ataque tan de repente?

- Tenemos una cuenta que saldar, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Pero aún después de tanto sigues con esas? Pero tío…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Aún no sé dejo claro para nada quién era mejor de los dos!

- ¿Pero eso qué más da Riki…?

- ¡No me llame así!

- Tampoco es para ponerse así – pensó Shiro mientras una gotilla le caía por la cabeza.

- ¡Quiero que acabemos con la pelea que empezamos hace ya diez años de una vez por todas!

- Eso es una tontería…

- Para ti puede ser… pero… pero… ¡marcharte así y dejar nuestro asunto a medias no fue para nada el espíritu de un ninja como tú Shiro!

- Pero a ver…tenía que irme de la villa, no me quedó otro remedio…

- ¿Y dejarme así verdad?

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo que así? – Shiro se quedó extrañado porque no sabía lo que decía.

- No te acuerdas… ya veo… ¿¡No te acuerdas de la deuda de más de 300 mil yens por destrozar aquel lugar!?

Shiro tuvo que pensar un momento y al final se acordó.

- ¡Ah sí! Durante aquella misión…

- ¡Te largaste y me dejaste a mí solo la deuda!

- O-oye… ¿por eso estas tan mosqueado? Si quieres el dinero te lo devolveré no te preocupes…

- No hay nada que devolver… ¡Te voy a machacar hasta que me quede a gusto!

- O-Oye Rikimaru… esto… ¡Ya lo tengo! – Shiro adelantó la mano derecha para decirle que esperara un momento - .Que te parece esto. Tengamos un combate, si me ganas, te pagaré el doble de lo que te costó pagar esa deuda y si pierdes, la deuda queda cancelada y tan amigos, ¿qué me dices?

- ¿¡Estas intentando jugar conmigo!?

- Creo que es un buen trato.

Rikimaru se lo pensó un momento y en seguida dio la respuesta.

- Esta bien, ¡luchemos!

- Tú haces cualquier cosa con tal de derrotarme…

Ambos se colocaron en posición de combate y se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos. El césped se movía gracias a la fuerza del viento, al igual que el cabello de ambos. Al final, Shiro fue el primero en avanzar hacía Rikimaru. Este realizó el Jüken para intentar golpear a Shiro con una fuerte corriente de aire, que a su pasó hacía volar todo lo que hubiera a su paso.

De un saltó en el aire, Shiro logró esquivarlo y comenzó a realizar sellos con su manos. Luego usó su brazo derecho para apuntar a Rikimaru y a concentrar su chackra.

- ¡Honou no ya!

La flecha de fuego salió disparada directamente contra Rikimaru, quién empezó a girar sobre si mismo creando una barrera de chackra que hizo rebotar el ataque hacía Shiro. Este no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el impacto directo.

Cuando Rikimaru dejo de girar, miró rápidamente al cielo para ver caer a Shiro, pero no ocurría tal cosa.

- Ya veo… no vas a poder esconderte de mi… ¡Byakugan!

Gracias a su ojo especial comenzó el rastreo por la zona para averiguar donde se encontraba Shiro, pero no daba con él por ningún lado.

Oyó entonces un ruido a sus pies, miró y una flecha de fuego le pasó justo por frente de la cara. Concentró chackra en su mano derecha y luego con la palma de esta, golpe el suelo, desquebrajándolo. Shiro salió cuando este se venía hacía abajo y aterrizó en pocos segundos y comenzó a realizar sellos. Por su parte, Rikimaru concentró su chackra en su mano derecha.

- ¡Ahora verás!

- ¡Ven aquí Shiro!

Ambos corrieron en dirección el uno al otro. Shiro intentó golpearle con su puño cargado de chackra pero Rikimaru volvió a girar sobre si mismo creando el campo de chackra. Shiro tuvo que realizar toda la presión que pudo para no salir volando por los aires, pero al final acabó cayendo al suelo y su cuerpo desapareció.

Rikimaru no dejo de girar, y no daba crédito a sus ojos. Había sido una copia. Desde justo debajo de sus pies, salió el Shiro original que lo golpeó una patada en la cara. Rikimaru pudo esquivarla a tiempo y apartarse dando volteretas hacía atrás.

- Me has engañado bien… sabes perfectamente que el Byakugan no puede distinguir un clon hecho con el Kage Bunshin Jutsu y te has quedado bajo tierra.

- ¿Bonita idea verdad?

- Pero de poco te va a servir…

Rikimaru se puso en posición para realizar el Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachō.

- Oh no…

Tan veloz como una flecha, en un segundo se colocó frente a Shiro y comenzó a realizar los 64 golpes, los cuales Shiro no pudo evitar recibir. En el último golpe, Rikimaru golpeo con un Jüken a su rival y este salió disparado contra una pequeña roca que quedó destrozada con el choque.

Caminando ya seguro de que había acabado con su rival, Rikimaru avanzó con paso seguro hasta el lugar donde este se encontraba y se encontró con un Shiro arrodillado y herido por varias partes del cuerpo que apenas podía moverse.

- Se acabo Shiro. He golpeado tus puntos de chackra más importantes. No vas a poder hacer nada.

Para sorpresa de Rikimaru, Shiro rió por lo bajo.

- Como se nota que no me conoces…

Cuando Shiro levantó la vista un poco para mirar a Rikimaru, este se dio cuenta que no lo miraba a él sino al suelo. Bajo la vista y vio varios sellos explosivos.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Los sellos explotaron alcanzando a Rikimaru de lleno. Este salió de la cortina de humo negro cubriéndose con los brazos. Cuando apartó los brazos de su cara, vio que Shiro estaba delante suya.

Shiro lo golpeó con un fuerte puñetazo. Luego otro salió de del suelo y con sus dos piernas le propinó una doble patada que lo lanzó por los aires. Otro lo estaba esperando allí y le dio un golpe de talón que lo lanzó a toda velocidad contra el suelo.

Creando un clon, Shiro salió disparado hacía el suelo para golpear a Rikimaru, pero este se reincorporó en el último momento y saltó hacía un lado. Shiro que ya estaba girando sobre si mismo no se percató de ello y su patada golpeo el suelo, quebrándolo en mil pedazos.

Ambos luchadores se pusieron en pie. Estaban agotados y apenas se podían mantener en pie. Sin decir nada, ambos corrieron el uno hacía el otro y se prepararon para propinar un puñetazo al otro.

Cuando estaba ya cerca y a punto de golpearse el uno al otro, algo les golpeo la cabeza a los dos y su cara acabó aplastada contra el suelo, hundiéndose en el.

- ¡A ver si dejáis de hacer el idiota de una vez! – Gritó Amelia.

Hinata se acercó lentamente hacía Shiro y Rikimaru.

- S-Shiro-sensei… ¿está bien?

Ya en la posada, Amelia curó las heridas de ambos y Rikimaru escuchó la historia de lo que estaba pasando.

- Ya veo… así que eso es lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Nos vas a ayudar Rikimaru? – Preguntó Amelia que estaba con las heridas de Shiro.

- Bueno… técnicamente soy un ninja errante que no tiene conexión ya con la aldea de Konoha, así que os ayudaré. Pero…

Todos miraron a Rikimaru pendiente de lo que iba a decir.

- ¡Lo tuyo y lo mío aún no ha acabado Shiro! – Gritó Rikimaru poniéndose en pie y señalando con el dedo a Shiro. Amelia se cabreó y propinó un puñetazo a Rikimaru que lo estrelló de cabeza contra la pared.

- ¡Deja de pensar en esas tonterías de una vez!

- S-Sí… tú mandas…

Al ver la escena Hinata rió por lo bajo y Kakashi solo suspiró.

Naruto no regresó hasta la hora de la comida. Rikimaru le fue presentado y a este pareció no impresionarle mucho. Para sorpresa de todos, Naruto hizo una pregunta muy curiosa.

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿cómo es que van tras los ojos de Hinata y no del tuyo o los de Shiro-sensei?

Kakashi y Shiro se miraron un momento sin saber que responderle. Fue Shiro quién se lo explico.

- Por la facilidad de extraerlo y usarlo.

- ¿Facilidad de extraerlo y usarlo? – Preguntó Naruto sin entender nada.

- Te lo explicaré así Naruto. En el mundo de los ninjas existen varios tipos de ojos especiales y en la aldea de Konoha tenemos tres tipos de ojos: El onigan del clan Yagami, el Sharingan del clan Uchiha y el Byakugan del clan Hyuga.

- Sin embargo – continuó Kakashi -. El Byakugan es un ojo que los Hyuga tienen nada más nacer, mientras que el Sharingan y el Onigan se obtienen con el paso del tiempo.

- No lo entiendo muy bien…

Tanto Kakashi como Shiro suspiraron… Fue Rikimaru quién continuó hablando.

- Es muy sencillo. En el caso de nuestro clan, el Byakugan es un ojo que poseemos desde el mismo día de nuestro nacimiento por lo que podemos usarlo desde bien pequeños. En cambio el resto de los ojos, aunque se poseen desde el nacimiento, tienen que despertar en la persona y eso depende del ninja y su habilidad. Hay ninjas que los despiertan muy jóvenes y otros que no los despiertan nunca.

- Ya veo… Pero no me explica porque no van a por vosotros.

- Veras Naruto – dijo Shiro -. El onigan y el sharingan son dos ojos que no solo vasta con despertarlos sino que hay que saber utilizarlos bien. El sharingan permite copiar los movimientos de tu adversario para luego usarlos uno mismo al igual que las técnicas pero a su vez consta de tres fases diferentes para poder usarlo y no solo eso, es un ojo que consume mucho chackra, por lo que solo los Uchiha que tenían una gran cantidad de chackra pueden usarlo como es debido.

- ¿Y por qué Kakashi-sensei lo tiene?

Todos se miraron entre sí. Kakashi no tardó en responder.

- Fue un regalo de un amigo.

- Ah. ¿Y qué pasa con el onigan?

- El onigan es un ojo que más o menos tiene las mismas características que el sharingan pero no podemos copiar técnicas de los demás. Podemos predecir los movimientos de nuestros adversarios pero no copiarlos. A cambio de eso, nuestra fuerza física y velocidad aumentan considerablemente.

- El Byakugan – siguió Kakashi – Tiene la ventaja de que permite ver a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, lo que le hace un ojo muy bueno para expiar y además, te permite ver los puntos de chackra de tu rival, con lo que pueden debilitarlo.

- Lo que no se es para que quieren los ojos de Hinata… si los usan… ¿qué ganará ese tipo? Al fin y al cabo no es un Hyuga y no cualquiera puede aprender sus golpes – Comentó Amelia.

- Ni idea – respondió Shiro - . Pero no podemos dejar se salga con la suya.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo sin saber que un micrófono oculto los escuchaba.

Muy lejos de allí, se erguía un edificio enorme en medio de un lago conocido por su pureza que dejaba ver hasta la zona más honda del mismo. En una de las salas, ocultos por la oscuridad, varios individuos estaba reunidos. Uno de ellos se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono, otros cuatro estaban de rodillas frente a él.

- Tenemos su posición exacta señor.

- Bien… Ya estoy harto de ver tantos fallos en los ataques así que quiero que vayáis a buscar a la chica en persona.

- ¡Si señor!

Los cuatro desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Cuando obtenga esos ojos…podré cumplir mi ambición por fin…

Ya de noche, Hinata se iba a ir a dormir cuando vio a Naruto que estaba empezando a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Ya te vas a la cama Naruto-kun?

- Sí, estoy cansado y los demás han dicho que se quedaban despiertos un rato más.

- Ya veo…

Hinata comenzó a cruzar sus dedos. Naruto se fijo en tal cosa y se la quedó mirando.

- Hinata-chan, ¿te pasa algo?

- ¡Eh! Bueno… es que yo…

- Dime, si quieres decirme algo no te cortes – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Entonces… allá va… ¿q-querrías dormir conmigo esta noche por favor?

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció de su rostro por la sorpresa.

- ¿Y-Y eso Hinata-chan?

- B-Bueno… es que este asunto me pone nerviosa y… y si duermo con alguien estoy más tranquila….

- ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Amelia-sensei que duerme en tu cuarto?

- Es que…

Naruto se lo pensó un momento y luego respondió sonriendo.

- Esta bien, dormiré contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí

Ambos se subieron para el cuarto. Desde la puerta de la sala de estar, los cuatro ninjas los miraban.

- Creo que esta noche duermes con nosotros Amelia – comentó Kakashi.

- Que se le va a hacer, si la pobre lo quiere así.

- De verdad hacen buena pareja – dijo Rikimaru.

- No tendríamos que meternos, eso es ya cosa de ellos – Kakashi habló sin quitar la vista de su libro.

- En fin, ya es cosa suya – dijo Shiro y los tres volvieron a la sala de estar.

En la habitación, Naruto dormía y tímidamente, Hinata se abrazó a él. Sentir su calor le hizo sonreír de la felicidad.


	7. La declaración de Hinata

CAPITULO 1º: HINATA ES SECUESTRADA

**CAPITULO 7º: ¡YA ESTA AQUÍ EL AUTÉNTICO ENEMIGO! HINATA SE DECLARA**

El canto del gallo del pueblo despertó a Hinata y de manera muy vaga abrió poco a poco los ojos. Unos pequeños rayos de luz entraban por las rendijas de la persiana de la ventana. Poco a poco, se fue reincorporando hasta sentarse en la cama. Pero noto algo raro. Algo que parecía hacerle sentir bien. Algo le apretó los pechos y su cara se enrojeció, mientras que sus labios emitían un leve gemido.

Cuando reaccionó, la joven Kunoichi apartó a toda prisa las mantas para ver que era lo que la estaba tocando. El culpable allí estaba. Naruto estaba dormido y sus dos manos estaban en los pechos de Hinata. Parecía no darse cuenta de lo que hacía y que estaba soñando.

- Aaaa… si… que buenas sandías… - murmuró Naruto en sueños.

Hinata sonrió y estaba dispuesta a dejarselo pasar, pero lo que paso a continuación le hizo volver a gemir y cambiar totalmente de idea.

- Mm… no frutero… estas sandías están muy blandas y son muy pequeñas…

Dando un gritó, Hinata pego una fuerte patada que lanzó a Naruto al otro lado de la pared y se estrelló de cabeza contra ella, haciendo temblar todo el edificio.

Desde el piso de abajo, Shiro y los demás oían el alboroto.

- Parece que se han despertado ya – Dijo Shiro mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

- ¿No sabes despertarse sin hacer menos ruido? – Preguntó Amelia mirando al techo.

- Parece ser que de nuevo Naruto hizo algo que no debía – comentó Kakashi mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

- Señor… - suspiró Rikimaru.

Al rato Naruto y Hinata bajaron al comedor. Cuando llegaron, Kakashi, Rikimaru y Amelia los saludaron, pero Shiro ya no estaba.

- ¿Dónde esta Shiro-sensei? – Preguntó Hinata a Amelia al ver que no estaba.

- Se ha ido a dar una vuelta – respondió Amelia dándole un bocado a la tostada - . Dijo que necesitaba que le diera un poco el aire. Bueno, ¿y a qué ha venido el alboroto de esta mañana?

- ¿Eh? Pues… - Hinata se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos.

- Parece que Hinata-chan ha tenido una pesadilla y me ha dado una patada – respondió Naruto -. Me ha dolido bastante.

- Ya veo… - dijeron los tres ninjas a la vez.

Hinata miró a Naruto de reojo. Le había contado esa mentira para que no se pensará que lo había golpeado aposta, aunque no pudo evitarlo. Al fin ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

Tras un rato de silencio, Hinata habló.

- Esto… Amelia-sensei…

- ¿Mmmm? Dime.

- ¿P-Podría ir a un campo de flores que hay a las afueras del pueblo?

- ¿Para qué?

- Es que me gustaría ir… y…

Hinata bajo la mirada y de reojo miraba a Naruto. Amelia se dio cuenta de ese detalle y sonrió.

- Esta bien, pero que te acompañé Naruto.

Al oír esto, la joven alzó la cara totalmente sorprendida.

- ¿No te importa verdad Naruto?

- Claro que no – respondió Naruto a la pregunta de Amelia mientras daba un sorbo al tazón de ramen, sin percatarse que Hinata lo miraba sonriendo, con una sonrisa de felicidad.

A la media hora, ambos salieron del hostal y se marcharon hacía el lugar que quería ir Hinata. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar. Naruto se tiró por el prado, por su parte, Hinata se sentó a su lado y comenzó a recoger unas flores.

- Que brisa más agradable…. – murmuró Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sin que este se diera cuenta, Hinata se giro y lo miro. Estaba feliz de estar a solas con Naruto. Pero sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Timidamente, se acercó al joven ninja de caballeros rubios y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿N-Naruto-kun?

- ¿Mm?

- ¿P-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro

Naruto no abría los ojos y ni se había percatado que Hinata hablaba con nerviosismo.

- Es que… verás… siempre hay algo que me hubiese gustado poder decirte con toda libertad.

- ¿El qué?

- Pues… v-veras… es que yo… m-me gustaría saber… ¿q-qué piensas de mí?

- ¿De ti? – Naruto se reincorporó hasta sentarse, extrañado por la pregunta.

- S-Sí…

- Pues….

Naruto empezó a rascarse la cabeza, lo que puso un poco nerviosa a Hinata porque no sabía que podía decirle. Quizás la odiara, o la reprochará o dijera algo que no le gusta nada de ella.

- Bueno… eres una chica muy callada y rara vez hablas. Pero creo que eres una genial persona que me cae muy bien – Naruto sonrió mientras hablaba, y Hinata sintió un fuerte vuelco en el corazón al oir esas palabras.

- P-Pero… te has metido en este problema por mi culpa… y…

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas Hinata-chan. Yo te protegeré. Te prometo que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

El corazón de la joven latía cada vez con más fuerza. Tragó saliva y volvió a hablar.

- Entonces… e-esto…

- ¿Si? Dime – dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata.

- E-Es que me gustaría preguntarte… s-si tu… si tu…

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó la zona de su pecho con la mano derecha. Para sus adentros se decía que fuera valiente y se lo dijera. Por fin, tragó saliva y se preparó para gritar lo que sentía por Naruto. Pero una fuerte corriente de viento pasó por encima de ellos, lo que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo de manera muy brutal.

Ambos se pusieron en pie a la vez, rodeados por pétalos de flores que caían al suelo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba la zona de la cabeza que le dolía - . Era muy fuerte para ser una corriente de aire.

- Así es, ha sido obra nuestra – dijo una voz desconocida para Naruto y Hinata.

Ambos empezaron a buscar el dueño de la voz y al final lo encontraron. Había cuatro figuras.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Hemos venido a por la señorita Hyuga. Si nos la entregas no te mataremos.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

Naruto los observó bien. Llevaban las mismas ropas, algo parecido a unas túnicas blancas, pero había algo que los diferenciaba, el color de cada uno de ellos era de un color distinto, rojo, verde, azul y marrón, al igual que sus ojos.

- ¿Vas a entregarnosla o por el contrario prefieres que te matemos pequeño? – Preguntó el tipo de pelo de color rojo.

- ¡No! ¡No pienso dartela de ningún modo! – Gritó Naruto y se puso delante de Hinata.

- Tú lo has querido pues… hagamosle una pequeña demostración.

El de cabello marrón puso sus manos en el suelo y al poco tiempo se produjo un leve temblor. De la tierra salió una especie de muro que lanzó por los aires a Naruto, alejandole de Hinata.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Grito Hinata.

Naruto intentó reincorporarse en el aire, pero no le dio tiempo. El del pelo azul alzó su mano derecha y luego cerró el puño. Naruto se vio envuelto en una burbuja de agua. Luego fue el turno del tipo de pelo verde, hizo un gesto de formar un círculo con las manos y la burbuja comenzó a girar a toda velocidad hasta convertirse en un enorme remolino de agua. Naruto salió catapultado hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Hinata corrió a su lado.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Con mucho esfuerzo, Naruto se puso en pie. De la cabeza le caía unos pequeños ríos de sangre. Se giró y miró a los cuatro individuos con una mirada desafiante.

- Parece que no has tenido suficiente aún – dijo el tipo de cabello rojo.

- No voy a caer ante algo tan pobre como eso…

- Veo que entonces tendremos que hacerte algo que no sea tan pobre.

Adelantando la mano derecha, el del pelo rojo generó una bola de fuego. Luego la lanzó contra Naruto, quién se preparó para protegerse con sus brazos y recibirla. Pero no pasó nada. Cuando apartó sus brazos de su cara entendió el porque. Delante suya estaba Shiro.

- Parece que el enemigo por fin ha sacado la artilleria pesada.

- ¡Shiro-sensei! – Gritó Hinata de alegría.

- ¿Estas bien Naruto? – Preguntó Shiro sin girarse.

- Me duele un poco pero… sobreviviré.

- Bien… en ese caso vete de aquí con Hinata.

Naruto se sorprendió de la petición de su superior. Pretendía quedarse solo con esos cuatro.

- ¡Pero Shiro-sensei! ¡Son cuatro!

- ¿Y?

- ¿¡Planea enfrentarse usted solo contra esos cuatro!?

- Pues sí

- ¡Pero…! – Naruto iba a reprochar, pero Shiro le interrumpió.

- Ahora mismo lo más importante es la seguridad de Hinata, así que llevatela de aquí y corre a la aldea.

- Pero…

- ¿Has dicho antes que protegería a Hinata no? Pues demuestralo.

Esas últimas palabras dejaron claro a Naruto que su deber era protegerla y no meterse en peleas innecesarias. Cogió la mano de Hinata y salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al pueblo.

- Bueno… - empezó a decir Shiro - . Parece que nos hemos quedado solos.

- ¿De verdad piensas que tu solo vas a poder contra nosotros cuatro? – Preguntó el del cabello rojo.

- ¿La verdad? Es que sí.

- O eres un ingenuo o estas loco.

- Diría que ambas cosas. Ahora no estaría de más que al menos os presentaráis.

- Será un placer – de nuevo habló el pelirrojo - . Yo me llamo Piro.

- Yo soy Aqua – habló del cabello azul.

- Mi nombre es Terra – esta vez fue el del cabello marrón

- Y yo soy Kaze.

Shiro se quedó un momento pensando y luego habló.

- Nombres en latín excepto el tuyo.

- Nuestro padre no sabía como se decía viento en latín – dijo Kaze.

- ¿Para que existen los diccionarios? – Pensó Shiro mientras una gota le caía por la nuca.

- Hechas nuestras presentaciones creo que te toca hacerlo a ti extraño.

- Tenéis razón. Mi nombre es Shiro.

Ninguno de los cuatro se inmutaron al oír su nombre, exceptuando Piro que pareció un poco sorprendido.

- ¿Shiro? ¿Del clan Yagami? – Preguntó Piro.

- Así es – respondió Shiro.

El saber quién era Shiro, pareció excitar a Piro.

- Ya veo… en ese caso… Me ocuparé personalmente de ti.

- ¿Mm? ¿Y eso?

- El clan Yagami sois expertos en técnicas de elemento fuego y tengo mucha curiosidad por verlas.

- Entiendo… y por lo que he podido observar. Vuestro color de cabellos, ojos y nombre esta relacionado con el elemento que usáis, ¿me equivoco?

- Así es. Mi especialidad es el elemento fuego.

- Sin embargo, no usáis sellos.

- No los necesitamos. Al contrario que vosotros los ninjas, nosotros podemos condensar nuestro chackra y lanzarlo sin necesidad de esos estúpidos sellos.

- Interesante. Eso puede significar que estoy en desventaja.

- Así es.

Aqua se acercó a Piro y le dio un toque de hombro.

- Debemos darnos prisa…

- Sí perdona, tienes razón. Id a por el objetivo, yo me ocuparé de él.

- Esta bien – dijo Aqua y los tres restante partieron, pasando por el lado de Shiro.

Este ni siquiera se movió, cosa que extraño a Piro.

- ¿No vas a detenerlos?

- No hace falta que me ocupe yo de ellos.

- ¿Me vas a decir que ese mocoso acabará con mis hermanos?

- Vaya, así que sois hermanos.

- Si, somos cuatrillizos.

- Ya veo…

- Ahora… ¡prepárate a morir!

Piro adelantó la mano y lanzó una bola de fuego. Shiro solo se apartó un poco y comenzó a formar sellos todo lo deprisa que podía. Cargó energía en su brazo derecho, el cual apuntó hacía Piro.

- ¡Honou no ya!

La flecha de fuego acertó de lleno en Piro y creó una fuerte llamarada.

- Justo en el blanco.

Las llamas ardían con fuerza, pero algo extraño pasaba. Estaban elevándose y concentrándose en un solo punto, generando una gran bola ígnea.

- ¿Un efecto secundario del ataque?

Shiro observó más detenidamente y miro a Piro con las manos en alto. Era el quién estaba formando esa bola de fuego.

- ¡A ver que te parece esto!

Piro bajo las manos hacía abajo y la gran bola de fuego salió disparada hacía Shiro.

- Esto puede doler… - pensó Shiro mientras daba un saltó largo hacía atrás para evitar todo lo posible el golpe.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata seguían corriendo. Ya les faltaba poco para llegar al pueblo, pero, como salido de la nada, un muro de piedra apareció del suelo y les cortó el camino.

- No vais a ir más lejos de aquí.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a tres de los cuatro individuos.

- ¿¡Y Shiro-sensei!? – Fue lo primero que preguntó Naruto.

- Nuestro hermano se esta ocupando de él, no creo que tarde mucho en matarle – dijo Terra.

- Y ahora llega vuestro turno – añadió Kaze.

Terra posó sus manos en el suelo y varias astillas de piedra salieron disparadas hacía Naruto. Este no sabía que hacer e instintivamente tiró a Hinata a un lado, para si le alcanzaban que no le hirieran.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Cuidado!

Una fuerte bola de chackra azul apareció delante de Naruto y redirigió las astillas hacía Terra y los otros dos. Terra las rompió con sus puños mientras que sus hermanos saltaron en el aire. Ante Naruto apareció Rikimaru.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Terra.

- No creo que haga falta que sepas mi nombre porque dentro de poco acabaré contigo.

Aqua y Kaze miraban la escena desde al aire y se prepararon para aterrizar y ocuparse del recién llegado. Empezaron a bajar, pero algo raro ocurría, Había una presión rara en el aire. Por instinto, ambos miraron arriba y vieron a dos figuras que descendías hacía ellos.

Amelia golpeó con una fuerte patada a Aqua y Kakashi hizo lo propio con Kaze. Los dos hermanos aterrirazon de cabeza contra el suelo. Amelia y Kakashi cayeron no muy lejos de ellos. Ambos hermanos no tardaron en levantarse.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – Preguntó Aqua.

- Los que van a acabar con vosotros – respondió Kakashi.

Naruto y Hinata se alegró de ver a sus maestros. Pero la alegría duró poco ante las palabras de Rikimaru.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Iros deprisa! ¡Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos!

Tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero tras decir un fuerte y firme si, los dos partieron de nuevo rumbo al pueblo.

Cuando estuvieron a unos cien metros, oyeron ruidos de batalla y varias explosiones y choques de ataques de chackra. El muro les impedía ver que pasaba, pero estaban seguros que sus senseis estarían bien.

Por fin estaban cerca del pueblo cuando algo hizo que ambos tropezarán y cayeran al suelo.

- Maldita sea…. – protestó Naruto.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Dijo Hinata.

Ambos se levantaron y se miraron los pies. Algo parecido a unas lianas se les había sujetado a ellos.

- ¿Y esto? – Murmuró Naruto

- ¿De verdad pensabais que os iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente?

Un remolino de hojas apareció y de él salió una silueta. Era la de un persona ya más bien de aspecto maduro, y los signos de la vejez se dejaban notar en él. Su cabello era largo y liso, de un tono negro como el carbón. No vestía como los otros cuatro una túnica sino más bien una ropa más cuidada, parecia a un Kimono de color rojo fuego. Sus ojos, estaban vendados.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Hinata, mientras Naruto se ponía delante de ella.

- Esa voz que oigo debe ser de la joven Hinata Hyuga… ¿me equivocó?

- ¿C-Cómo sabe mi nombre? – Hinata quedó sorprendida.

- Soy el que ha ordenado tu captura jovencita. Mi nombre es Shinji, ministro del país del fuego.

- ¿Shinji? Qué nombre más raro… - dijo Naruto y cuando se giró para mirar a Hinata, se sorprendió al ver que esta estaba temblando. - ¿Qué te pasa Hinata-chan?

- N-No puede ser… t-tú no serás…

Shinji sonrió con una sonrisa de malicia.

- Así es jovencita….

- No, no puede ser… se te dio por muerto…

- Es verdad. Quede gravemente herido en ese desafortunado accidente y perdí los ojos en esa ocasión.

Naruto no sabía que pasaba. Parecía que Hinata conocía bien a ese tal Shinji.

- Hinata, ¿conoces a ese tipo?

La joven solo asintió sin hablas.

- ¿Y quién es?

- P-Pues… - Hinata no pudo hablar pues Shinji la interrumpió.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Te aconsejó que me entregues a la joven Hinata inmediantamente o acabaré contigo.

- ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Veamoslo!

Naruto comenzó a correr hacía Shinji, lo que asustó a Hinata.

- ¡Naruto-kun no!

- ¡Preparate! ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Aparecieron cinco copias que junto con el Naruto original saltaron en dirección a Shinji para golpearlo. Este ni se inmutó.

- Así que sabes usar una técnica tan avanzada… entonces no eres una simple mosquita muerta… aún así no es suficiente para derrotarme…

Los clones y el Naruto original comenzaron a atacar a Shinji. Este con movimientos lentos, pero seguros, fue esquivándolos uno a uno a la vez que los golpeaba y hacía desaparecer los clones.

El Naruto original intentó golpearlo por la espalda, pero Shinji se giró a toda velocidad y con su puño lo golpeó fuertemente el estómago y lo lanzó por los aires. Cuando Naruto bajaba, Shinji alzó un poco la pierna y le clavo un talonazo en la espalda y lo estrelló contra el suelo, hundiendolo en él.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Gritó Hinata desesperada por Naruto. Intentó acercarse a él, pero la voz de Shinji la detuvo.

- Si te acercas más acabaré con él Hinata.

No tuvo mas remedio que obedecer. Naruto le importaba demasiado como para dejar que lo mataran.

- Ahora te ofrezco un trato, si vienes conmigo lo dejaré marchar.

Esta oferta no pilló por sorpresa a Hinata. Sabía que algo así podría surgir, pero no dudo ni un momento en que tenía que responder.

- Esta bien, pero dame tu palabra que dejaras en paz a Naruto-kun y los demás y no les harás ningún daño.

- Esta bien.

Shinji comenzó a caminar hacía Hinata para llevarsela, pero algo le sujetó del pie. Bajo la mirada y vio que era la mano del joven.

- N-No voy a dejar… que te lleves a… Hinata…

- Eres más terco que una mula, ¿verdad chico?

Shinji se agachó y cogió a Naruto del cuello. Luego le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago seguido de una patada que lo lanzó a varios metros por el aire. Seguidamente, realizó unos sellos que hizo salir a unas especies de enredaderas que sujetaron a Naruto, inmovilizandolo en el suelo.

- ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo soltarme!

- Esas enredaderas son muy fuertes, no podrás soltarte chico.

Naruto miraba incapaz de hacer nada, como Shinji se situó al lado de Hinata para irse con ella. Ambos empezaron a caminar.

- ¡Espera Hinata-chan! ¡No te vayas con ese tio! ¡No le hagas caso! – Fueron los gritos desesperados de Naruto lo que hizo a Hinata detenerse un momento.

Hinata no se giró, permaneció quieta.

- ¡Debes pelear Hinata! ¡Eres fuerte, seguro que podrás con él!

- Naruto-kun…

- ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Puedes vencerlo! ¡Como a esos tipos! ¿¡Te acuerdas!?

- No… no puedo…

- ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Estoy seguro de…!

Naruto no pudo seguir, Hinata se había girado y lo estaba mirando, con una cara llena de lágrimas.

- Si ahora peleo… seguro que os matará a ti y a los demás… y no puedo dejar que eso pase…

- ¡Pero Hinata!

- Además… Además…

Naruto ya no dijo nada.

- Quiero que sepas Naruto-kun… que no soportaría perderte porque… estoy enamorada de ti y si te pasará algo, me moriría yo también.

Estas palabras dejaron sin habla a Naruto.

- Por eso por favor Naruto-kun, deja que me sacrifique para que vosotros podáis seguir vivos. Siento haberte causado tantos problemas Naruto-kun…. Pero quiero que sepas… que estos días en los que he podido estar contigo he sido muy feliz… y que te quiero… gracias por todo.

Hinata se volvió a girar y partió junto a Shinji. Naruto intentó desatarse y gritaba desesperado el nombre de Hinata.

- ¡Hinata no lo hagas! ¡¡Hinata!!

Piro observaba el agujero que había hecho su bola de fuego. Estaba todo totalmente calcinado.

- Ya esta…

Se iba a marchar para reunirse con sus hermanos cuando notó que el suelo se movía un poco. Cuando el movimiento se hizó más fuerte, dio un saltó hacía atrás y esquivo de milagro una llamarada que salió del suelo. Por ese mismo agujero apareció Shiro de un salto.

- Veo que sigues vivo.

- La verdad es que me has chamuscado algunos pelos, pero poco más.

- Serás… ¡Ahora verás!

Se oyó una explosión el cielo. Piro alzó la vista y vio una humareda blanca. Luego sonrió. Shiro también la vió.

- Vaya… parece que vamos a tener que dejarlo aquí. El objetivo a sido capturado.

Esto pillo por sorpresa a Shiro.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- Nos vemos Yagami-kun.

Piro se marchó dejando tras de si una llamarada. Sus hermanos le imitaban en los lugares donde se estaban enfrentando al resto del grupo.

Shiro no se molestó en seguirle, sino que empezó a correr en dirección al pueblo.

Mientras corría, comenzó a llover y el cielo que hasta hacía unos minutos había estado de un tono azul claro, se oscureció y volvió nubloso y negro. Cuando vio al grupo, aumentó la marcha y no le gustó nada con lo que se encontró allí.

Naruto estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Shiro miró a Kakashi y a los demás. Amelia le hizo un gesto negativo. Luego, Shiro miró a Naruto. Pudo comprender que había pasado.

- Mierda… - dijo Naruto - . ¡Maldita seaaaaaaa! – El grito de Naruto resonó en todo el plano y pronto fue ahogado por el ruido de la fuerte lluvia que baño todo el lugar.


	8. Demuestra lo que vales

CAPITULO 1º: HINATA ES SECUESTRADA

**CAPITULO 8º: DEMUESTRA LO QUE VALES**

La lluvia no paraba de caer sobre el pueblo desde hacía ya rato. Naruto estaba sentado en una esquina de su habitación, cruzado de rodillas. Se sentía impotente y un completo inútil por no haber podido proteger a Hinata. Y en su cabeza, oía las últimas palabras que le había dirigido. La declaración de sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo estaba reunido en el comedor de la posada. Pensado en que debían hacer.

- Si lo que ha dicho Naruto es cierto… y ese tipo es Shinji… la cosa no va a ser nada sencilla – dijo Shiro quién estaba echado en su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

- Eso es verdad… ¿qué hacemos? – Preguntó Amelia algo desconcertada.

- Esta protegido por cuatro guardianes, cada uno con un elemento – esta vez habló Kakashi - . Pero…

- El más peligroso es sin duda Shinji – terminó Rikimaru.

Se quedaron pensativos un momento. Nadie se percató entonces que Naruto entraba en la sala. Tardaron un par de minutos en darse cuenta, hasta que este habló.

- ¿Quién es ese Shinji? – Preguntó Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! – Exclamó Kakashi algo sorprendido por su presencia.

- ¿Quién es Shinji? ¿Y por qué le tenéis tanto miedo? – Volvió a preguntar el joven.

Nadie le respondió. Al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio, Naruto no pudo contenerse más y volvió a preguntar, pero con menos calma.

- ¡Respondedme! ¿¡Quién era ese tío!? ¿¡Y para que quiere a Hinata!?

Por un momento los cuatro ninjas se miraron los unos a los otros. Finalmente fue Shiro quién hablo.

- Verás… durante la época en la que el tercero estaba por retirarse, había un candidato perfecto para sucederle…. Y ese era…

- Shinji – dijo Naruto y Shiro asintió.

- Sus habilidades dentro de su clan eran bien conocidas y se rumoreaba que era superior al tercer Hokage pero…

- ¿Pero?

- En un accidente, perdió los ojos y con ellos toda la posibilidad de convertirse en Hokage.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan solo por perder sus ojos?

- Sus ojos eran la base de sus técnicas de combate. En su clan, no pueden luchar al 100 sino poseen esos ojos.

- ¿Al 100? ¿A que clan pert….? No… no me dirás Shiro-sensei que… - Naruto miró con una mirada de extrañeza a Shiro, y ya sabía que iba a decir.

- Así es. Al clan al que pertenecía Shinji no era otro que al clan Hyuga. Su nombre completo es Shinji Hyuga.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras. Es cierto que sus golpes le recordaban a los de Neji pero, no se parecían en nada.

- Esa es la razón – esta vez quién explicó fue Kakashi – por la que quiere a Hinata. Quiere volver a tener sus ojos.

- Hace varios años – continuó explicando Shiro – se le dio por muerto. Muchos creían que había muerto en una accidente, otros que se había suicidado.

- Ahora tiene a Hinata – habló Amelia – y en poco tiempo podrá recuperar sus ojos. Y realmente puede ser terrible, era un guerrero temido por muchos en su época.

- Y todo por mi culpa… - murmuró Naruto mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- No quería decir eso ni mucho menos Naruto-kun – Amelia intentó animar a Naruto, pero no lo consiguió.

Se produjo de nuevo el silencio. Un silencio pesado y eterno. Al final, Shiro se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacía la salida.

- Bien… vamos.

Los miembros del grupo se levantaron para seguir a Shiro. Naruto no entendía nada.

- ¿A dónde vais?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Respondió Shiro - . A rescatar a Hinata.

- ¡Entonces voy yo también!

- No

Naruto se quedó de piedra al oír esa negación por parte de Shiro.

- ¿C-Cómo que no? ¿Será una broma verdad Shiro-sensei?

- No es ninguna broma Naruto.

- P-Pero…

- Esto es más peligroso de lo que parece Naruto. No es una batalla en la que un ninja inferior como tú pueda participar así por las buenas.

Naruto no dijo nada.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a Konoha. Excúsate ante Tsunade y dile que nosotros nos encargaremos de rescatar a Hinata.

El grupo comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. Naruto no se había sentido nunca tan impotente. Si hubiera luchado mejor no lo tratarían ahora como un estorbo, si hubiera cumplido su palabra de proteger a Hinata no sería una carga pesada para todos, pero eso era todo lo que era en ese momento. Aún así Naruto sabía algo, quería salvar a Hinata, fuera como fuera y le había hecho la promesa de que la protegería. Y el jamás rompía una promesa.

- ¡Esperad!

El grupo se detuvo. Exceptuando a Shiro, todos miraron a Naruto.

- ¡Iré con vosotros os guste o no!

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó Shiro.

- Porque… porque… ¡quiero salvar a Hinata! ¡Quiero enmendar el error de no haberla podido proteger!

- ¿Eso es todo Naruto?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad piensas que dejaremos que nos acompañes solo por decir eso?

- ¿Entonces que tengo que hacer para que me permitáis ir con vosotros?

Un pequeño silencio se produjo y Shiro volvió a caminar. En ese momento Naruto pensó que había pasado por alto su petición, pero justo en la puerta le dirigió la palabra.

- Ven fuera.

A Naruto le falto tiempo para obedecer y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, pasando entre Kakashi y el resto.

Aún seguía lloviendo, y tanto Naruto como Shiro se empaparon. El resto del grupo permaneció dentro de la posada y miraban la escena desde dentro.

Shiro no se giraba para mirar a Naruto. Permanecía de espaldas a él.

- Dime Naruto, ¿vas a querer venir cueste lo que cueste?

- ¡Si! – Respondió Naruto decidido.

- Entonces, tendrás que derrotarme.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Exclamó Naruto sorprendido por lo que había dicho Shiro.

- Si no eres capaz de al menos darme un golpe, no te dejaré venir con nosotros.

- P-Pero Shiro-sensei…

- Si de verdad quieres venir con nosotros para salvar a Hinata, tendrás que demostrarme que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar. Si no lo logras, volverás a Konoha.

- P-Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan, ¡ataca de nueva vez!

Naruto tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al final formo el sello de su técnica favorita y la realizó.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Cuatro clones de Naruto aparecieron y atacaron a Shiro, quién seguía de espaldas. Intentaron atacar a Shiro directamente. Este tan solo se agachó un poco y giró sobre si mismo, golpeando por el suelo a las copias y haciéndolas desaparecer.

- ¿Eso es todo Naruto? ¿Así piensas salvar a Hinata? Si no peleas conmigo en serio créeme que jamás vendrás con nosotros.

Esto pareció picar a Naruto que volvió a realizar la técnica, esta vez creando diez clones que saltaron en el aire y comenzaron a caer en picado hacía Shiro. Este hizo el pino y extendió sus piernas, para luego girar sobre si mismo formando con ellas un pequeño remolino que derribo todos los clones y los hizo desaparecer. A continuación dio un pequeño salto y se reincorporó.

- Ya te he dicho que si no peleas en serio no podrás venir Naruto.

- Pero Shiro-sensei, no puedo. ¡Esto es una locura! ¿¡Por qué tenemos que hacer esto!?

- Ya que parece que tú no vas a venir iré yo.

- ¡Shiro-sensei!

Shiro avanzó a tal velocidad que Naruto ni se percató de sus movimiento. En menos de un pestañeó se puso delante de él y le clavó un codazo en el pecho. Luego dio una voltereta hacía atrás y le golpeó con una patada en la barbilla. Seguidamente, antes de dar la voltereta completa, giró sobre si mismo y golpeó con una patada lateral el costado derecho de Naruto. Finalmente se impulsó con sus manos para dar un pequeño salto y darle un fuerte talonazo en la cabeza que estrelló a Naruto contra el suelo.

- Así no podrás venir Naruto.

- Pero Shiro-sensei… por qué… ¿¡por qué!?

- Sencillamente porque has perdido la fe en ti mismo Naruto.

Estas palabras resonaron dentro de la cabeza de Naruto. ¿Qué significaba eso que había perdido su fe?

- El no haber podido proteger a Hinata te ha hecho perder la confianza en ti mismo. El haber caído tan fácilmente ante un enemigo ha hecho que la duda se apodere de ti. Y te ha convertido en una persona vulnerable.

- ¿Yo?

- Por supuesto que podíamos dejar que vinieras con nosotros Naruto, pero morirías en el acto. Porque ya no confías en ti mismo. Además, respóndeme a algo. ¿Por qué quieres salvar a Hinata?

- ¿Qué por qué… quiero salvarla…?

- Dime, ¿Cuál es la razón?

- Porque Hinata-chan es mi… es mi compañera.

- ¿Solo por eso?

- ¿Cómo? – Naruto no entendía las últimas palabras de Shiro.

- ¿Solo porque es tú compañera? ¿Solo por esa razón?

- No le entiendo Shiro-sensei.

- Naruto, tu ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? Lo que Hinata sentía por ti.

- Pues…

- Además, que sea tu compañera ninja no es motivo suficiente para querer salvarla.

- ¿¡Cómo que no?

- Dime una cosa Naruto. ¿Tú que sabes de Hinata?

Naruto no dijo nada y en su cabeza se puso a pensar por un momento. Intentaba buscar las palabras que lo describieran, pero fue Shiro quién respondió por el.

- Nada. No sabes absolutamente nada Naruto. No sabes ni por los problemas que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida, ni lo que ha tenido que sufrir, ni lo que ha tenido que soportar. No sabes nada de eso Naruto. Para ti es solo una conocida con la que has cambiado un par de palabras y nada más. Aparte de eso no sabes nada más de ella.

Naruto no dijo nada.

- Dime Naruto, ¿me equivocó?

Siguió sin responder.

- Si vas a ir a rescatarla solo con la intención de que es una compañera métete esto bien dentro de la cabeza. No tienes motivos para ir a por ella ya que en verdad no la conoces para nada.

Las manos de Naruto arrastrado la tierra embarrecida cuando apretó sus puños. Shiro tenía razón. De Hinata sabía bien poco y al contrario que cuando se fue Sashuke o que si le pasará algo así fuera a Sakura, Shikamaru o Neji, para ellos tendría más razón de peso ya que los conocía mucho mejor. ¿Pero de Hinata? No sabía nada de ella. Pero si había algo que sabía.

- Así que Naruto, mejor será que vuelvas a la villa.

Shiro se giró y se encaminó para ir a la posada con el resto del grupo, pero tras dar unos pasos se detuvo. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que Naruto se había puesto en pie.

- Espere un momento Shiro-sensei…

- ¿Por qué te pones en pie? ¿Acaso no te lo he dejado claro Naruto?

- Tiene razón… de Hinata no sé nada de su vida ni de lo que ha tenido que pasar pero…

- ¿Pero?

- ¡Si qué sé algo! ¡Sé que la prometí proteger fuera como fuera y de quién fuese y como usted ha dicho lo que siente por mi! ¡Conozco sus sentimientos hacía mi porque ella misma me los dijo!

Naruto se limpió la sangra que le salía del labio y se puso en posición de defensa. Su mirada había cambiado de una mirada insegura a una totalmente decidida.

- ¡Y si el paso para salvarla es derrotarle primero…. Lo haré!

Naruto no lo pudo ver, pero Shiro los labios de Shiro dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro. Se giró para plantar cara al decidido Naruto.

- Entonces ven Naruto. Enséñame como vas a protegerla.

- ¡Allá voy! – Naruto formó el sello con sus manos - ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

De nuevo aparecieron diez copias. Cinco corrieron hacía Shiro.

- De nuevo esto… te he dicho que es completamente inútil.

Shiro giró sobre si mismo y con una patada lateral eliminó a los clones. Tras desaparecer, una cortina de humo lo rodeo.

- ¡Maldición! ¡No veo nada! – Pensó Shiro al verse completamente rodeado por el humo generado por los clones de Naruto.

Entre la niebla, Shiro pudo distinguir un brillo. Miró un poco mejor y observó que el brillo era cada vez más grande. En un instante un Naruto atravesó la niebla con una bola de chackra en su mano derecha e intentó alcanzarlo con ella.

- ¡Rasengan!

Shiro pudo saltar a tiempo para esquivarla. Se impulsó todo lo que pudo y saltó lo suficientemente alto para salir de la niebla. Formó sellos con su mano y luego apuntó al suelo con su brazo derecho.

- ¡Honou no ya!

La flecha de fuego se estrelló contra el suelo y la pequeña llamarada pronto fue apagado por la lluvia, dando paso a una gran humareda negra.

Shiro pensó que de nuevo había tumbado a Naruto pero algo salió de la humareda disparado en dirección hacía él. Eran cuatro copias de Naruto que le golpearon una patada cada uno, sin que este pudiera defenderse, y lo impulsaron más hacía el cielo. Un poco más arriba, estaba el Naruto original que giró sobre si mismo y golpeó un talonazo a Shiro que lo lanzó contra el suelo.

- ¡Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!

Sin poder evitarlo, Shiro se estrelló contra el suelo. Naruto aterrizó no muy lejos de allí. Había logrado golpear a Shiro, pero no sabía como podía reaccionar este que se estaba poniendo en pie poco a poco.

- Escúcheme Shiro-sensei… es cierto que no sé mucho de Hinata, pero la quiero proteger y se lo prometí. Y también… ella se abrió conmigo y me mostró los sentimientos que habían en su corazón… creo que al menos se merece que oiga una respuesta… y cuando este a salvo… quiero dársela personalmente así que por favor… déjeme que vaya con ustedes.

Shiro por fin se puso en pie. Naruto se puso por si acaso en posición de defensa. Pronto se dio cuenta que no hacía falta.

- Esta bien, puedes venir – dijo Shiro sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Me has demostrado que Hinata te importa tanto como para enfrentarte contra mí que estoy en tú equipo, cuando eso puede ser una falta grave y sobre todo, has recuperado la confianza en ti mismo. Algo que es fundamental para esta batalla.

- ¿E-Entonces?

- Puedes venir con nosotros

A Naruto le faltó tiempo para ponerse a dar saltos de alegría.

- ¡Si! ¡Viva!

Limpiando un pequeño río de sangre que le salía de la cabeza, Shiro miró hacía la puerta de la posada donde estaban el resto del grupo. Todos hicieron un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo – dijo Shiro -. Vamonos.

Los cinco ninjas comenzaron a caminar, en dirección a su destino. Cuando salieron del pueblo, la lluvia comenzó a parar y se detuvieron en el prado de rosas donde Hinata había sido tomada por Shinji.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar? No sabemos a donde se la han llevado… - dijo Naruto algo triste.

- No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Shiro. – Contamos con el mejor detector de pistas de Konoha.

Shiro miró a Kakashi, quién hizo gesto afirmativo. Este mordió su dedo gordo de su mano y formó unos sellos, luego posó su mano sobre el suelo.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Un grupo de perros aparecieron tras disiparse una pequeña cortina de humo Un perro parecido aun buldog pequeña, que se encontraba sobre el perro más grande del grupo, se dirigió a Kakashi.

- Dime Kakashi, ¿qué debemos buscar?

- El rastro de Hinata Hyuga y de otro guerrero llamado Shinji Hyuga – respondió Kakashi.

- Esta bien.

Los perros desaparecieron y el grupo se quedó esperando. Al rato Pakkun llegó para guiarlos y el grupo comenzó a correr.

- ¡Hinata… espera por favor! ¡Pronto te rescataré! – Pensó Naruto mientras corría detrás de Pakkun y el resto del grupo.


	9. Comienza el rescate

CAPITULO 1º: HINATA ES SECUESTRADA

**CAPITULO 9º: ¡COMIENZA LA BATALLA! MISIÓN: RESCATAR A HINATA**

En una zona muy alejada en el país del fuego, existe un lago muy conocido por su gran extensión. Se dice que muchos han intentado averiguar su extensión pero jamás lo han logrado.

Pero no es solo conocido por eso, sino que el agua de ese lago es tan pura, que el agua es tan cristalina que incluso en la zona más honda del lago puedes apreciar el fondo de este con total claridad, al igual que las criaturas que habitan en él.

En el centro de ese lago, se alza un enorme castillo. En su día perteneció al primer gobernador de Konoha. Hoy día pasa a manos de quién pague más por el. La forma de las murallas que rodean al castillo forman un perfecto cuadrado y en su interior se encuentra el resto de la fortaleza, formada en su parte central por un pilar que sobresale más que el resto del basto edificio.

En la zona sur del lago, en la orilla, Shiro y los demás observan el lugar. La luna brilla en un cielo totalmente despejado y si miran al lago pueden ver su bello reflejo.

- Es impresionante… - murmuró Naruto.

- Más bien es precioso – corrigió Amelia.

- Es uno de los lagos más famosos del país del fuego. El más grande y el más resplandeciente – comentó Kakashi.

- Sea como sea, no hemos venido para hacer turismo – dijo Shiro - . Rikimaru.

Rikimaru asintió y activó su Byakugan. Gracias a él pudo observar la zona del castillo como si estuviera allí.

- Hay mucha vigilancia por la zona superior de la muralla. No son ninjas, son simples guardias – fue diciendo Rikimaru mientras sus ojos miraban las zonas de la muralla del castillo.

- ¿Y en su interior? – Preguntó Shiro.

Rikimaru potenció su Byakugan para ver el lugar.

- La zona interior dentro de la muralla son más habitaciones que otra cosa…

Y así era. Gracias a su Byakugan Rikimaru podía ver el interior del castillo que se alzaba dentro de las murallas. Un edifico con más de 100 años de antigüedad.

- ¿Y dónde esta Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto mirando a Rikimaru.

Volviendo a potenciar su Byakugan, Rikimaru examinó la enorme torre central que se elevaba en el castillo.

- Como pensábamos, esta el último piso de la torre central. Y parece estar a salvo.

- De momento… - murmuró Kakashi.

- ¿Y cómo entramos? Es difícil infiltrarse en una fortaleza así.

La observación de Amelia era muy correcta. Debido al gran tamaño de las murallas y a su posición en el centro del lago, todo aquel que se acercará sería avistado muy fácilmente.

- Además – continuó Amelia - , están esos focos.

Todos miraron de nuevo al castillo. Las murallas estaban unidas por unas torres situadas en cada punta. En su parte superior, había un foco de luz que iluminaba el lago. Así era imposible acercarse en barca.

- ¿Y cómo entraremos? – Preguntó nervioso Naruto - . ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

- Ya que no podemos entrar de manera sigilosa… haremos todo lo contrario.

Naruto se quedó mirado a Shiro, de un modo extraño, en cambio el resto pareció entender lo que quería decir.

- Shiro… no querrás que… - empezó a decir Kakashi.

- Así es. Rikimaru, échame una mano anda.

En los pasillos que había en la muralla, más de 20 guardias vigilaban cada lado. En la zona sur de la misma, un guardia miraba el fondo de esa zona del lago cuando observó con sorpresa que el nivel del agua bajaba cada vez más.

- ¡Oye! – Le gritó al compañero que tenía al lado - ¡Ven a ver esto!

Su compañero se acercó y observó el fenómeno.

- ¿Esto es normal?

- La verdad es que no. No sé que estará pasando.

Ambos observaron el fenómeno. Llego un momento en que esa zona del lago quedó totalmente sin agua. Ambos siguieron la dirección que el agua tomaba. Parecía como si retrocedieran hacía la orilla.

Los dos guardias alzaron la vista y entonces lo vieron. La razón por la que el lago se secaba era que una enorme ola iba en su dirección. No era lo suficientemente grande para alcanzar ni la mitad de la torre central, pero si lo suficiente para pasar por encima de la muralla.

- ¡Alerta! ¡Se aproxima una ola enorme!

Empezó a sonar una especie de sirena que puso en aviso a todos los guardias. Todos los soldados empezaron a correr de un lugar a otro para buscar un lugar donde poder esconderse o sujetarse.

Uno de los guardias se paró a observar el fenómeno y vio algo que le llamó la atención. Le pareció ver como si alguien viniese montado en la ola, surfenado. Uso unos prismáticos para asegurarse y así era.

- ¡Son los de Konoha! ¡Son los ninjas de Konoha!

Este avisó hizo que todos los guardias subieran para defender la muralla. Pero poco pudieron hacer. La ola impactó contra el castillo, arrastrando todo a su paso. Los guardias que estaban en la parte superior de la muralla fueron arrastrados por la corriente del agua y se perdieron en el vacío. Los que estaban en el patio central recibieron la misma suerte. El agua penetró también en el castillo, arrastrando todo a su paso. Al final, la mayor parte del castillo en su interior quedó inundado.

En la parte superior de la muralla sur, Naruto y los demás se secaban un poco la ropa. Había saltado antes de que la ola impactará contra el castillo y había logrado aterrizar justo a tiempo de que esta perdiera fuerza.

- Bueno, creo que ha ido mejor de lo que me esperaba – señaló Shiro espolsándose un hombro.

- ¿Y si no llega a salir bien? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Pues… hubieramos tenido problemas – respondió Shiro sonriendo, cosa que no le hizo mucho gracia a Naruto - . En fin vamos.

Cuando dieron un paso, unas bolas de fuego impactaron frente a ellos. Miraron en dirección este, por donde habían aparecido las bolas. En la parte superior de la torre este, estaba Piro, quién de un salto se coloco a unos diez metros del grupo.

- No ha estado nada mal vuestro espectáculo acuático.

- ¿Cómo es que el agua no te ha arrastrado si estabas allí? – Preguntó Shiro.

- No creáis que con un truco así acabaréis conmigo y mis hermanos. Nosotros no somos como esos soldados de pacotilla.

En cada mano de Piro se formó una llama. El grupo se puso en guardia.

- Si vosotros queréis seguir adelante, no os detendré.

Esto pilló por sorpresa al grupo.

- ¿Perdona? – Dijeron todos a la vez.

- El único que me interesa es Shiro Yagami

Todos miraron a Shiro, quién sonrió de un modo extraño.

- Ya veo… aún estas con esas…

- Así es – dijo con seguridad Piro, sabiendo a que se refería Shiro.

- Pues voy a acabar pensando en que estas en la otra acera con esa obsesión que tienes conmigo – Comentó Shiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Piro.

- ¡Sabes que no es por eso! – Gritó furioso Piro quién hizo arder más las llamas de sus manos y luego las junto en una sola y la disparó contra el grupo

Shiro golpeo con su pie el suelo y una especie de mini barrera rocosa apareció y repelió el ataque.

- Veo que quieres bailar… bien… bailaremos entonces…

Masajeándose los hombros, Shiro se separó del grupo y empezó a cruzar la barrera rocosa que había formado. Pero se detuvo antes de pasar al otro lado.

- Naruto

Al oír la voz de Shiro, Naruto lo miró.

- Encargate de proteger a Hinata, ¿entendido?

Shiro no lo miraba, pero con esas palabras entendió que Shiro le confiaba la vida de Hinata.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuenta conmigo! – Al responder a la petición de Shiro, Naruto hizo el signo del OK con la mano.

Antes de que Shiro desapareciera de su vista, le pareció que este había reído por lo bajo.

- Por fin has salido de ese mini escondite tuyo… - pensó Piro mientras en sus manos formaba de nuevo las llamas.

A toda velocidad, Shiro comenzó a correr hacía Piro, quién empezó a tirarle varias llamas. Moviéndose de un lado a otro, Shiro las esquivó y logro ponerse frente a Piro, lo agarró del brazo derecho y lo lanzó a la exterior de la muralla, hacía el lago.

Piro quedó suspendido en el aire y empezó a preparar sus llamas para usarlas para volver a la muralla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, desde su espalda, Shiro lo rodeó con sus brazos y ambos comenzaron a caer de cabeza en dirección al lago. Ambos comenzaron a girar a toda velocidad sobre si mismos formando un pequeño tornado.

- ¡Omote Renge!

Ambos chocaron a toda velocidad contra el lago. Naruto y los demás miraron desde lo alto de la muralla el choque.

- Esa es la técnica de cejas pobladas – pensó Naruto.

- Venga, tenemos que ir a la torre central a por Hinata – ordenó Kakashi que empezó a moverse y todos le siguieron.

En el lago, Shiro volvió a la superficie y gracias a su chackra se mantuvo en la superficie. Sin sorpresa alguna, observó como su rival hacía lo mismo.

- Veo que algo así no basta para acabar contigo.

- ¡Ja! ¿Qué pretendes usando una técnica así en un lugar como este? ¡Aquí no tendrá efecto alguno sobre mí idiota!

- Eso es verdad, pero mi idea era solo mojarte un poco para que enfriaras esos humos.

- ¿A sí? Pues siento desilusionarte pero… ¡Con esto no puedes apagar mis llamas estúpido!

Unas grandes llamas cubrieron a Piro. Esto impresionó algo a Shiro quién empezó a aplaudir.

- Vaya, no esta mal.

Este acto alteró un poco a Piro.

- ¡Tómame en serio maldito gusano!

Piro corrió hacía Shiro quién se puso en guardia para recibirlo.

El grupo de Naruto logró llegar a la torre sin problemas. Gracias al Tsunami generado por Shiro y Rikimaru, todos los guardias habían caído y como las piedras que habían sido usadas para construir ese edificio eran bastante resistentes, ninguna se quebró.

La torre central estaba conectada con las murallas por unos puentes que iban a la misma. Por lo que les fue muy fácil llegar. Cuando estaban frente a la puerta, Kakashi la rompió

La anchura de la torre era bastante amplia y lo demostraba la habitación en la que habían entrado. Estaba iluminada con unos candelabros, aunque estaba tan vacía que tenía un aspecto sombrío.

En el centro de la habitación, había alguien sentado, cruzado de piernas y de brazos, con los ojos cerrados. Su pelo era de color verde.

- Kaze… - pensó Kakashi.

- Os estaba esperando – comenzó a decir Kaze mientras se ponía en pie - . Espero que seáis unos rivales que estéis a mi altura.

En la mano derecha de Kaze se formó algo parecido a una espada de viento y se lanzó contra el grupo. Todos se pusieron en defensa, pero Kaze se encontró con un obstáculo. Kakashi le detuvo usando un kunai para detener la espada de Kaze.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!

A Kakashi le costaba un poco retener el avance de Kaze, quién hacía mucha presión para avanzar, pero gracias al kunai que sostenía en su mano, este no lograba alcanzarle para cortarle.

- ¡Seguid avanzando! ¡Yo me ocuparé de él!

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacía la puerta para subir las escaleras.

- ¡No os lo permitiré!

Un mini tornado se formó en la mano libre de Kaze y se preparó para lanzarselo al grupo que iba a salir de la habitación. Pero una patada rápida de Kakashi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y el tornado chocó contra el suelo y creará una pequeña ventisca en la sala. Pronto se detuvo.

Cuando Kaze se puso en pie. El resto del grupo había subido al siguiente piso y se encontraba solo con Kakashi.

- Es increíble que hayas parado el golpe de mi Fûton no Kodachi (Pequeña espada de viento). Ese kunai debe ser especial, uno normal habría sido partido en el choque.

- Así es. Esta hecho con un material especial y es muy distinto del resto de los kunais – explicó Kakashi mientras lo colocaba delante suya en posición defensiva - . Es un regalo muy especial y por eso no se romperá con facilidad.

- Entiendo… aún así, no te protegería siempre.

- Entonces pongámonos serios.

Kakashi uso su mano para destapar el ojo derecho. Lo abrió y dejo activo el Sharingan. Ver algo así pareció interesar mucho a Kaze.

- Vaya… un Sharingan en el ojo derecho entonces… tú debes ser el famoso ninja de la aldea oculta de Konoha… el ninja copia Kakashi que conoce alrededor de más de 1000 técnicas.

- Así es como me llaman algunos.

- Entonces esto será más interesante de lo que yo esperaba.

Cuando entraron en el siguiente piso, la habitación estaba vacía. Esta si que se encontraba llena de mesas y demás. Parecía como un comedor para los soldados. El grupo entró con precaución y mirando a todos lados.

- Parece que no hay nadie… - murmuró Naruto.

Como salido de la nada, un pilar de tierra se formó en una de las paredes y salió disparado hacía el grupo. Amelia empujó a Naruto a un lado y ella y Rikimaru saltaron en diferentes direcciones.

Varios pilares de tierra comenzaron a aparecer de distintos lugares de la habitación. Cada uno los esquivaba como podía.

- Esto es… - Rikimaru se concentró - ¡Byakugan!

Con el Byakugan, Rikimaru buscó a alguien en la habitación. Le pareció ver una silueta de chackra en la pared norte. Tras esquivar el último pilar, corrió a toda velocidad hacía ese lugar e intentó alcanzarlo con el Jüken.

Antes de que su mano alcanzará la pared, algo la detuvo. Apareció, como salida de la nada, la figura de una persona de caballero marrón.

- Así que me has descubierto y esos ojos… eres un Hyuga…

Cuando Terra apareció del todo, se podía ver perfectamente como su mano derecha sujetaba el brazo de Rikimaru que hasta hace unos segundos casi le impactan.

- ¿Y eso tiene importancia?

Terra soltó a Rikimaru y este se alejó un poco de un salto hacía atrás.

- No mucha. Ya tenemos a la Hyuga que deseaba nuestro señor, así que tú no nos vales para nada y como vas a morir. Carece de importancia.

Rikimaru se colocó en la posición de combate del clan Hyuga y activó el Byakugan.

- ¡Subid! ¡Yo me ocupó de él!

- ¡Vale! – Dijeron Naruto y Amelia y siguieron avanzando hacía la siguiente puerta.

- Ah no, de eso nada.

Unos pilares de piedra salidos de las paredes y se dirigieron hacía Naruto y Amelia para detenerlos. Rikimaru corrió a toda velocidad y se colocó en la trayectoria de los pilares. Luego comenzó a girar sobre si mismo como una peonza y a emitir una gran cantidad de chackra que le permitió usar el Kaiten que desintegró todos los pilares de tierra.

- No ha estado mal – murmuró Terra apretando los puños.

- Veamos de que madera estas hecho amigo – bromeó Rikimaru mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

Naruto y Amelia por fin llegaron a la siguiente puerta.

- ¿Será seguro? – Preguntó Amelia.

- Sino me equivocó aquí dentro debería estar Aqua… así que tengamos cuidado.

Abrieron la puerta con extrema precaución y entraron. La sala parecía desierta.

- No hay nadie… - dijo Naruto.

- Eso es lo que parece…

De pronto la sala se lleno de agua y Naruto y Amelia se vieron envueltos en una inmesa burbuja de agua.

- ¡Oodama Suirô no jutsu! (Gran Técnica de Hydro-Prisión)

Un remolino de agua apareció ante la burbuja de agua y de el salió Aqua, que sonreía con gran triunfo.

- Habéis caído muy fácilmente en la trampa a pesar que sabíais que yo estaba aquí. Sois patéticos. No merece la pena ni que me divierta con vosotros. Así que acabaré ya con los dos y os evitaré el sufrimiento.

Aqua posó la mano derecha sobre la burbuja y comenzó a emitir su chackra.

- ¡Suiton, Goshoku-zame!

Cinco tiburones salieron disparados de los dedos de Aqua y atacaron a Naruto y Amelia. No pudieron moverse con suficiente velocidad y los tiburones comenzaron a deborarlos poco a poco. Pronto la burbuja se tiñó de un color rojizo.

Aqua miraba el espectáculo de un modo triunfante. En poco tiempo, los tiburones de agua habían despedazado el cuerpo de sus víctimas.

- Bien hecho pequeñines… ahora venid con papa.

Los tiburones de agua obedecieron a Aqua. Se acercaron a la superficie de la burbuja y Aqua se preparó para aderirlos de nuevo a su cuerpo, pero de pronto los tiburones salieron disparados de la burbuja y lo atacaron.

Con horror, Aqua miraba con impotencia y sin poder hacer nada como los tiburones lo deboraban poco a poco.

- ¡No! ¡Parad! – Gritaba desesperado mientras chorros de sangre salían de su cuerpo.

Aqua cerró los ojos desesperado, intentando deshacer su técnica pero todo era inútil. Los tiburones lo devorarían en poco tiempo y moriría.

Cuando abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa no había ni un tiburón que lo estuviera mordiendo y ningún rastro de sangre. Se puso en pie y comprobó que estaba intactó.

- ¿¡Pero qué…!? – Pensó para si mismo Aqua y miró al lugar donde debía estar la burbuja teñida de rojo por la sangre de sus enemigos, en su lugar había una muchacha cruzada de brazos y mirandole con mirada burlona.

- ¿Ya te has despertado?

- ¡Tú…! ¡Un momento! ¡Eso ha sido…!

- Así es, ha sido mi Genjutsu.

- ¿¡Pero cuando!? ¡En ningún momento has podido lanzarlo!

- Ya lo creo que sí, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Recordar?

Aqua empezó a recordar y el único momento que vio a Amelia fue en su encuentro en el prado.

- No puede ser… ¡en aquel momento… tú…!

- Así es. En aquel momento te lancé mi Genjutsu. Has estado viviendo en una ilusión hasta ahora.

- Ya veo…Admito que te he subestimado. ¡Pero no creas que volveré a caer dos veces en la misma trampa!

- Ya lo veremos.

En ese instante Aqua se fijo en que faltaba el joven de caballo rubio.

- ¿¡Dónde esta el otro!?

- Ha seguido al siguiente piso mientras tu estabas atento a tu ilusión.

Aqua miró a la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras para subir al siguiente piso. Estaba abierta.

- Maldita… ¡Esto me las vas a pagar!

- ¡Aquí te espero!

Tan rápido como pudo. Naruto subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que daba lugar al último piso de esa torre. Con seguridad, Naruto la abrió y entró.

La habitación estaba llena de aparatos extraños que Naruto no comprendía. Tubos de ensayo, estanterías llenas de libros, mesas con papeles desordenados, máquinas raras, etc.

Pero si distinguió algo. En una mesa al fondo de la sala, estaba Hinata inconsciente. Sujeta a la mesa por unas argollas. Ya no llevaba sus ropas. Habían sido sustituidas por una especie de camisón blanco.

- ¡Hinata!

Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección a Hinata. Cuando le faltaba unos pocos metros para llegar a su lado. Una voz le detuvo.

- Te aconsejó que no sigas pequeño

Naruto se detuvo y miró en la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Sentando en una silla y frente a una mesa, se encontraba Shinji.

- Así que hay estas.

- Dime, ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí joven?

Naruto tardó un momento en responder. Miró a Hinata que estaba tumbada en la extraña mesa y luego miró muy seguro de si mismo fijó su mirada en Shinji. Aunque no lo podía ver, Shinji percibió una gran seguridad y determinación en las palabras de Naruto.

- He venido para salvar a Hinata y llevarla conmigo de vuelta a Konoha.


	10. Te salvaré ¡Con mis fuerzas!

CAPITULO 1º: HINATA ES SECUESTRADA

**CAPITULO 10º: TE SALVARÉ… ¡CON MIS PROPIAS FUERZAS!**

Naruto observaba a Shinji sin quitarle los ojos de encima por si intentaba atacarle de alguna manera.

- ¿Por qué me has dicho que no siga? – Preguntó Naruto mirando de reojo a Hinata.

- Porque si en algo aprecias tu vida, no te atreverás a ir a por la chica.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Te lo explicaré – Shinji se levantó de la mesa - . Para extraer los ojos de una persona, debe hacerlo una kunoichi médico muy buena en su materia, no es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera, pero no solo eso, es un proceso muy lento y cuidadoso que si se comete el más mínimo error, se puede perder dicho ojo.

"En mi caso yo no sé medicina ni tengo un ninja médico que me haga el transplante, por lo que voy a hacerlo de otra manera".

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver para que no me acerque?

- Mira bien

Shinji señaló algo con el dedo, Naruto siguió su indicación y miro una extraña silla de la cual salían muchos tubos. Estos se dirigían a la mesa donde estaba Hinata.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Con este aparto no transplantaré los ojos de la joven a los míos sino que le quitaré su chackra para regenerar los míos.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Como lo oyes pequeño, tu amiga se quedará ciega para toda su vida ya que sus ojos perderán toda vida y yo podré volver a ver.

- ¿¡Y te crees que te lo voy a permitir!? ¡Ahora mismo me llevo a Hinata de aquí y se acabó tu estupendo plan!

Naruto corrió hacía la mesa donde estaba Hinata, pero algo le lanzó una descarga y salió volando unos metros por el aire hasta caer al suelo.

- P… ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

- Te lo he advertido. La chica esta protegida por una barrera que nadie podrá romper. Siento decírtelo, pero no volverás a ver a tu amiguita.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Naruto se puso en pie y de nuevo corrió hacía Hinata. Otra vez la descarga lo volvió a lanzar por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

- Veo que no aprendes Bueno da igual, ha llegado el momento de empezar con la operación.

Shinji se dirigía hacía la silla. Naruto se puso en pie como pudo y miró a Hinata. La impotencia de ver que no podía salvarla le hizo apretar su puño con tal fuerza que pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo, fruto de una pequeña herida que Naruto se había hecho.

- ¡No pienso dejar que esto acabe así! – Naruto formo un sello - ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Diez clones aparecieron al lado de Naruto y todos juntos se dirigieron hacía Hinata. Nada más entrar en contacto con la barrera, las copias desaparecieron y Naruto volvió a chocar contra el suelo.

- Te lo he dicho chico – Shinji ya se encontraba sentado en la silla especial preparado para la transferencia - . Nada puede romper esa barrera. Es inútil que sigas intentándolo.

- Eso… ya lo veremos… ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

De nuevo otras diez copias que junto con el original se lanzaron contra la barrera, esta vez intentando atravesarla con un puñetazo. Pero todos salieron disparados en distintas direcciones.

Shinji veía el espectáculo, un show que le parecía muy divertido al ver la desesperación del joven ninja. Activó la máquina y una potente luz verde comenzó a brillar en la habitación.

Los tubos comenzaron a brillar y la mesa en la que se encontraba Hinata comenzó a brillar en un tono verdoso que hizo levitar levemente a Hinata. Entonces Naruto pudo ver que unos pequeños tubos estaban conectados al cuerpo de la joven e iban a la máquina.

- De eso… nada…

Naruto formó un clon y atrasó la mano izquierda en la que su clon comenzó a moldear el chackra.

Shinji observaba la nueva artimaña del joven. Es una técnica que ya había oído hablar de ella. Una de las técnicas creadas por el cuarto Hokage.

Cuando la bola de chackra estuvo lista, Naruto salió disparado contra la barrera y cuando notó el primer chispazo atacó.

- ¡Rasengan!

La bola de chackra chocó contra la barrera y cientos de descargas eléctricas y chispazos recorrieron la habitación. Muchas alcanzaban el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual estaba siendo herido en diversas partes. A Naruto no le importaba, solo tenía los ojos puestos en Hinata. Iba a salvarla aunque eso le costará la vida. No tenía derecho a rendirse.

- ¡Hinata! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡No te preocupes! ¡Voy a sacarte de allí!

El Rasengan parecía que iba a atravesar la barrera, pero la situación cambio rápidamente y Naruto salió disparado hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes.

- Maldita sea…

Naruto se puso de nuevo en pie y preparó otra vez el Rasengan. Esta vez cogió más carrerilla y volvió a embestir contra la barrera con todas sus fuerzas y toda su furia.

Las descargas dañaban su cuerpo cada vez que lo recorrían y Naruto empezaba a notar un intenso dolor, pero no retrocedía. No pensaba retroceder ante nada.

- ¡Hinata! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Hinata!

- Es inútil

Naruto miró a Shinji.

- Esta sumida en un sueño profundo del que no despertará hasta que pase mucho tiempo, puede que no despierte nunca.

La vista de Naruto volvió hacía Hinata. ¿Decía la verdad Shinji? No eso era imposible, pensaba salvarla fuera como fuera y haría cualquier cosa para despertarla.

- ¡Hinata! ¿¡Me oyes verdad!? ¡Despierta! ¡¡Hinata!!

La más absoluta oscuridad la rodeaba. No oía nada. No sentía nada. No decía nada. Hinata solo se encontraba con su cara escondida entre sus rodillas y sus brazos rodeándolas. Su cuerpo desnudo flotaba en una oscuridad sin límites.

- La soledad… si… siempre la he conocido… desde siempre…

Por la mente de Hinata comenzaron a pasar recuerdos de su pasado. De cómo su padre había perdido la fe en ella cuando empezó a entrar a su hermana Hanabi, de cómo fue siendo abandonada por todos aquellos de su clan, todos recuerdos que la hacían sentir impotente.

En la oscuridad se oyó un eco. A Hinata le pareció que alguien había gritado su nombre. ¿Pero era eso posible? No, no era posible. Estaba sola y siempre lo estaría, pasará lo que pasará siempre estaría sola.

De nuevo resonó en la oscuridad ese eco. Esta vez si que le pareció oír con claridad lo que decía la voz.

- ¡¡Hinata!!

Alguien estaba gritando su nombre su nombre. Hinata alzó la mirada buscando de una manera muy vaga el origen de la voz. Su mirada notaba una terrible tristeza y melancolía.

- ¿Quién me llama?

- ¡¡Hinata!!

De nuevo alguien que gritaba su nombre. Esta vez le pareció que la voz le sonaba de algo. Sin saber como, pronunció un nombre.

- Na…ru…to…

En ese momento, vino a su mente varias imágenes que le hicieron recordar que si que había gente que la apreciaba, incluido la persona que ella amaba.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿¡Dónde estas!?

Hinata se levantó y comenzó a buscar a Naruto, pero no lo encontraba solo oía su voz.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Ayúdame!

Una luz blanca comenzó a brillar de una manera muy potente en esa inmensa oscuridad. Hinata la observó. Era una luz que le transmitía una calidez como jamás había sentido. Con todas sus fuerzas, Hinata se acercó a la luz.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hinata se vio atrapada en una mesa. Intentó soltarse pero no podía. Un aura de un tono verdoso la envolvía. Miró alrededor suya y pudo ver a Shinji, sentado en una extraña silla que a ella le parecía haber visto ya en una ocasión, cuando era muy pequeña.

Intentando recordar, le vino a la imagen una escena de cuando ella era aún muy pequeña y había sido secuestrada. Alguien intentaba robarle el Byakugan y fue Shiro quién a rescatarla. En esa misión, Shiro estuvo a punto de perder la vida por intentar protegerla.

Escuchó un sonido extraño. Algo parecido a unas descargas. Miró en todas direcciones para dar con la fuente de ese sonido y pronto la encontró. Parecía que el lugar donde ella se encontraba estaba protegido por una barrera y algo estaba arremetiendo contra dicha barrera. Esa persona era Naruto.

- ¿¡Naruto-kun!? – Pensó para sus adentros Hinata creyendo que eso podía ser un sueño. Pero el dolor que sentía era real, lo que veía era real, lo que oía era real, todo era real. Con todas sus fuerzas, Hinata dio un fuerte grito - ¡¡Naruto-kun!!

El grito de Hinata se oyó en toda la habitación. Naruto miró en dirección a ella y pudo ver con alegría que la estaba mirando. Estaba despierta.

- ¡Hinata!

- ¡Naruto-kun!

Hinata intentaba soltarse pero no podía. Las argollas que la sujetaban eran demasiado fuertes.

- ¡No te preocupes Hinata! ¡En seguida te sacaré de aquí!

Shinji observaba desde su silla la escena. La chica había despertado. Algo imposible de lograr. Entonces miró a Naruto. ¿Había sido ese joven quién la había despertado? Eso era del todo improbable. No había manera de que lo hubiese logrado. Así pues… ¿cómo lo había logrado?

El Rasengan había conseguido atravesar la barrera, solo y el brazo de Naruto empezaba a atravesarla también. Las descargas eléctricas rasgaban y destrozaban el brazo de su chaqueta e herían su brazo, pero no retrocedía.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo más para atravesar la barrera. Su cuerpo ya iba a empezar a entrar pero no tardó en salir volando de nuevo hasta estrellarse otra vez contra la pared y de rebote chocar de una manera brutal de cara contra el suelo. Lo que destrozó las losas que habían en el, dejando a Naruto un poco incrustado allí.

- ¡¡Naruto-kun!! – Gritó Hinata al ver con horror lo que le había pasado a Naruto.

Shiro esquivó la bola de fuego que le había lanzado Piro y, mientras daba una voltereta lateral en el aire, comenzó a formar sellos hasta concentrar la energía en su puño.

- ¡Honou no Ryu Ken!

Piro esquivo fácilmente el golpe. A pesar de había activado el onigan, Piro había resultado ser un rival mucho más duro de lo que se había imaginado. Un extraño brilló captó su atención cuando aterrizó en la superficie del agua y levantó la vista. Observó que el destelló provenía del último piso de la torre.

- ¿Un brillo verde? – Pensó Shiro y en quién hubiese visto en aquel momento su cara, hubiese notado que algo le aterraba - ¿¡No será que…!?

- Oye tú. ¡No te distraigas!

Shiro ni miraba a Piro. Estaba concentrado en ese destello de color verde.

- Será mejor que me de prisa… - pensó Shiro mientras formaba sellos con sus manos.

- ¿Por fin te vas a poner serio verdad? Bien, así me gusta – Piro se puso en posición defensiva mientras hacía arder unas llamas en sus manos.

- Lo siento Piro, pero el juego termina aquí.

- ¿Qué?

Posando sus manos en el agua, Shiro concentró su chackra en ella.

Piro pensó que Shiro no había hecho nada, pero dos figuras salieron de debajo del agua hasta atraparlo. Eran dos clones de Shiro. En ese momento entendió que había hecho.

- ¿¡Mizu bunshin no jutsu!?

- Te lo he dicho, no tengo tiempo para juegos.

Shiro formó sellos con sus manos y se preparó para lanzar una de sus técnicas favoritas, apuntando con su brazo derecho hacía Piro.

- ¡Honou no ya!

La flecha de fuego salió disparada a toda velocidad contra Piro y los clones de agua de Shiro. Pero Piro no parecía nada preocupado, más bien sonreía.

- ¡Yo no estoy jugando Shiro!

Dio una voltereta hacía atrás y cuando aterrizo hizo que los dos clones se chocarán entre ellos y desparecieron. Luego con sus manos creó un escudo de fuego que hizo que el golpe rebotará y se dirigiera hacía Shiro.

- Oh joder…. – Fuero las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Shiro antes de que la flecha de fuego se estrellará contra él.

Piro contempló la gran llamarada que su ataque había causado. Sin duda Shiro había tenido que morir en ese golpe. Pero se equivocaba, una silueta comenzó a levantarse de entre las llamas, de una manera muy lenta.

- ¿Así que aún estas vivo? Bien, entonces ven para que pueda rematarte de una vez.

El valor que había demostrado Piro en sus palabras desapareció, llenándose su cuerpo de un horror como el que jamás había sentido. No podía ver a Shiro con claridad, solo su silueta, pero si podía ver sus ojos. No eran para nada los mismos ojos que había visto hasta ahora en su combate contra él. Eran unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre y mostraban una mirada tan fría y furiosa que parecía que se clavarán en el corazón de Piro.

La silueta de Shiro desapareció. Piro la buscó por todos lados pero no la encontraba. ¿A dónde había ido? Antes de poder reaccionar, y sin haberse percatado de ello, una mano le cogió del cuello y lo alzó en el aire. Seguía sin ver la imagen de Shiro solo veía esos horribles ojos.

- ¿¡Qu-Qué eres tú!? ¿¡Qué demonios eres!?

Shiro no respondía. Apretó más el cuello de Piro lo que hizo que este casi se ahogara.

- ¡N-No puedo respirar!

- No volverás a respirar más…

Piro miró de frente a Shiro. Sus ojos estaban clavados en él.

- Este es tú último aliento, aprovéchalo.

La mano soltó a Piro, que comenzó a caer lentamente hacía la superficie del agua del lago. Antes de aterrizar, algo lo golpeó con una fuerza tremenda y sobrehumana.

Como si de una pluma se tratará, Piro salió volando a la velocidad de un cohete hasta estrellarse contra el muro del castillo, el cual atravesó hasta acabar clavado en la base de la torre principal.

Las llamas fueron desapareciendo y Shiro desactivó el onigan y volvió a mirar hacía la torre principal.

- No tengo mucho tiempo que perder.

A toda velocidad, Shiro comenzó a correr hacía la torre.

Naruto no se podía mover. Oía los gritos de Hinata llamándole pero no podía levantarse. Su cuerpo había sufrido demasiados daños debido a las descargas.

- Maldita sea… no puedo moverme… - Sus palabras resonaban en su pensamiento. Entonces oyó una voz que le hablaba directamente a su mente que el conocía muy bien.

- Eres patético

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Eres incapaz de lograr nada sino acudes a mí poder. Esta claro que tienes mucha suerte de tenerme en tu cuerpo encerrado, porque sino no serías nada más que un debilucho.

Una habitación medio inundada con una enorme jaula en cuyo interior solo se veía oscuridad. Naruto se acercó a la jaula. Unos ojos que mostraban una enorme furia y unos feroces colmillos brillaron en esa oscuridad.

- Si no acudes a mí, no eres nada pequeño.

Naruto se situó solo a unos pasos de la jaula.

- Si tomas mi poder, podrás salvar a la muchacha sin problemas.

- ¿Salvar a… Hinata?

- Así es. Esa chica es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad? Lo veo en tu corazón. Quieres salvarla sea como sea, pero no tienes la suficiente fuerza.

Naruto no dijo nada. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía el Kyubi? ¿Era de verdad tan débil que no podía proteger a nadie?

- Recuerda lo que pasó con tu amigo… no fuiste lo suficiente fuerte como para protegerlo…

El Kyubi notó con alegría como esas palabras parecían hacer reaccionar a Naruto. Su chackra de color rojo comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Naruto.

- Así es… eres demasiado débil como para proteger a los que quieres, sin mi poder no eres nada chico. Sin mi, no tienes poder. Sin mi, no podrás salvar a los que quieres….

El rostro de Naruto miraba al suelo, por lo que el Kyubi no podía ver la expresión de la cara de Naruto.

- Toma mi poder y salva a la chica y derrota a ese Hyuga… solo con mi poder podrás hacerlo…

- Cállate…

- ¿Qué? – El tono de voz del Kyubi mostraba sorpresa.

- ¡He dicho que te calles! – Naruto no alzó la mirada mientras le ordenaba silencio a la gran bestia - . Se que he recurrido a ti cuando debía demostrar mi auténtica fuerza…

- Entonces, ¿reconoces tú debilidad?

- Puede ser… puede que sea débil pero… pero… - el rostro de Naruto se alzó y miró a los ojos del Kyubi con una mirada que mostraba su enorme confianza y seguridad en si mismo - ¡Salvaré a Hinata por mi mismo y sin recurrir a ti! ¡Le prometí que la protegería y lo haré con mis propias fuerzas! ¡Así que déjame en paz y quédate sentado y observa maldito zorro!

El chackra rojo desapareció y Naruto volvió al mundo real. Se levantó como pudo, pesándole mucho el cuerpo. Sangraba mucho por varias partes de su cuerpo, pero no le importó para nada. Su chaqueta estaba destrozada y rasgada por todas partes, por lo que se la quitó y la tiró a un lado.

- Eso es… yo… - Naruto creó un clon que comenzó a formar el Rasengan en su mano derecha – yo…

Shinji ya comenzaba a notar levemente los efectos de la máquina. Pero también notaba otra cosa, una potente energía y fuerza de voluntad provenientes de Naruto.

- Yo… ¡salvaré y protegeré a Hinata con mis propias fuerzas!

Naruto arremetió de nuevo contra la barrera con todas las fuerzas con las que podía atacar.

- ¡Rasengan!

Las descargas eléctricas causadas por el choque del Rasengan con la barrera esta vez fueron más potentes y Naruto no podía evitar gritar de dolor.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

Avanzando poco a poco, Naruto conseguía introducirse poco a poco dentro de la barrera, Ya estaba dentro el Rasengan y su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar.

- ¡Naruto-kun para! ¡Te vas a matar!

Naruto no le hacía caso a Hinata y seguía avanzando. Cuando su cabeza comenzó a penetrar en la barrera la miró.

- Hinata… no te preocupes… ¡voy a salvarte!

- Naruto-kun – unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Hinata al ver a Naruto tan malherido y sangrando por todos lados.

- Además… hay algo a lo que aún te tengo que responder… ¿no es así?

La mayor parte del cuerpo de Naruto ya estaba dentro de la barrera. La habitación comenzó a temblar y a derrumbarse. Escombros del techo comenzaban a caer.

- Hinata yo… a lo que me dijiste el otro día…

Hinata escuchaba sin dejar de llorar por ver el estado del cuerpo de Naruto mientras penetraba en la barrera.

- Yo… ¡¡también te quiero y te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida!!

Finalmente Naruto consiguió penetrar dentro de la barrera la cual desapareció partiéndose en mil pedazos como si de cristal se tratase. Naruto corrió hacía Hinata y con un kunai partió los tubos que estaban sujetos a su cuerpo y luego las argollas que la aprisionaba. La cogió en brazos y salió corriendo hacía la entrada.

La máquina en la que estaba sentado Shinji comenzó a hacer pequeñas explosiones. Con toda la prisa que pudo, Shinji intentó levantarse, pero la máquina explotó estando el aún sentado en ella y todo el último piso de la torre comenzó a desaparecer por la explosión que sacudía y destrozaba la habitación.

Instintivamente, Naruto se tiró al suelo, protegiendo con su cuerpo el de Hinata. Todo aquel que estuviera fuera de la habitación, vería como una gran bola desintegraba toda la parte superior de la torre principal.

Quitándose unos escombros de encima. Naruto se levantó. Y cayó de nuevo al suelo Hinata se levantó y los cogió en sus brazos hasta apoyar la cabeza de este en sus rodillas.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿¡Estas bien!?

- Je, je… no te preocupes… no es tan fácil acabar conmigo… ¿y tú…? ¿Cómo estas…?

A Hinata eso le pareció una broma de mal gusto preguntarlo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas y estaba a punto de caer en un llanto.

- Yo estoy bien gracias a ti…

- Me alegro… - dijo Naruto sonriendo pero su tono de voz parecía apagado y demostraba que estaba cansado.

- Naruto-kun… lo que has dicho… ¿era verdad?

A Naruto le extrañó la pregunta. Sabía porque lo decía pero no dijo nada.

- Dime... ¿era verdad?

Naruto no respondía. Eso hizo pensar a Hinata que lo que había dicho Naruto debía de ser por un pequeño lapsos que había tenido o algo por el estilo. Pero, para su sorpresa, una mano de Naruto le acarició la mejilla.

- Si… era verdad… todo lo que he dicho… hasta la última palabra… era cierta…

- N-Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa, sonrojada y medio llorando a la vez.

- Te quiero Hinata – Naruto dijo esto último con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Hinata agachará su cabeza hasta apoyarla en la de Naruto y comenzará a llorar de felicidad.

Al rato, Hinata ayudó a Naruto a levantarse y lo apoyó en su hombro.

- ¿Podrás caminar así Naruto-kun?

- Si… creo que sí… pero al lado de una belleza como tú… ¿quién no podría?

Hinata notó la broma de Naruto, pero solo le sonrió en tono burlón.

- Muchas gracias por el piropo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía las escaleras para bajar de la torre. Pero un ruido a sus espaldas les hizo detenerse. Era un ruido como de algo que había salido de debajo de los escombros. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Shinji.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Aún estas vivo!? – Naruto no cabía en su asombro al ver que Shinji había podido sobrevivir a tal explosión y más habiéndola recibido directamente.

- Maldito mocoso… esto que has hecho… has arruinado mi gran oportunidad… de recuperar mis ojos… lo has arruinado todo… ¡¡Os voy a matar a los dos!!

Shinji se puso en posición y lanzó una fuerte corriente de aire, que más bien parecía un cometa de viento, con la palma de su mano. Naruto tiró a un lado a Hinata y el cometa de viento golpeó su estómago, lo que hizo escupir a Naruto sangre por la boca y caer de rodillas. Sino llega a apoyar las manos, hubiera caído de cara contra el suelo.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

Hinata corrió al lado de Naruto y se arrodilló junto a él.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿¡Estas bien!?

- Ugh… este tío… es más peligroso de lo que yo pensaba…

Ambos miraron a Shinji quién se preparaba para realizar otro golpe. Hinata se levantó y puso delante de Naruto como escudo.

- ¡Hinata! ¿¡Qué haces!?

- ¡Esta vez seré yo quién te proteja a ti!

Shinji lanzó su ataque y Hinata se preparó para recibirlo. Pero algo la cubrió y la tiró al suelo. Pocos segundos después, unas gotas de sangre le cayeron en el rostro. Naruto estaba encima de ella y había recibido de pleno de nuevo el golpe.

- T-Tonta…

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿¡Pero qué has hecho!?

- Te lo he dicho… ¿no?... Voy a protegerte… aunque eso me quité la vida… pase lo que pase… te protegeré…

- Naruto-kun…

Shinji percibía la escena con desagrado. Su furia iba aumentando cada vez que recordaba que había perdido la oportunidad de volver a ver de nuevo.

- Aprovechad este momento porque no vais a volver a tener otro como este.

Concentrando una gran cantidad de chackra en la palma de su mano.

- ¡Adiós!

Shinji disparó toda la potencia al máximo contra Naruto y Hinata. Naruto se puso en pie y se preparó para recibirla y proteger a Hinata. Hinata quiso impedírselo, pero no pudo

Naruto estaba listo para recibir el golpe y morir sin con eso salvaba a Hinata, pero algo negro apareció frente a él y desvió el golpe de Shinji que se estrelló contra el lago provocando un fuerte chapoteó.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Shinji no conocía a su nuevo invitado pero Naruto y Hinata lo reconocieron al instante.

- ¡Shiro-sensei! – Gritaron los dos jóvenes al ver a Shiro.

- Ya esta bien Naruto, a partir de aquí me ocupo yo de él.

- ¡Pero…!

- No hay peros que valgan. Has hecho un buen trabajo, pero ahora será mejor que descanses.

- ¡De eso nada Shiro-sensei! ¡Aún puedo lu…!

Naruto se desmayó y comenzó a caer al suelo. Shiro lo evitó sujetándolo con su brazo.

- Descansa tranquilo Naruto… yo me ocupó del resto.

Shiro dejó a Naruto en el suelo y Hinata se arrodilló junto a él.

- No te preocupes Hinata. Solo esta inconsciente.

- Shiro-sensei…

- Tranquila. El resto ya es cosa mía. Por cierto toma.

Shiro se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la puso a Hinata en los hombros y luego la rodeó con ella.

- Es una noche muy fría y llevas poca ropa. Así te puedes resfriar.

- G-Gracias…

Shiro le dibujo una sonrisa y luego se puso en pie y dio unos pasos en dirección hacía Hiashi. Se detuvo a escasos diez metros de él.

- ¿Me vas a desafiar?

- Para nada. Más bien… te voy a derrotar.


	11. Consigamos la victoria

CAPÍTULO 11: CONSIGAMOS LA VICTORIA

**CAPÍTULO 11: CONSIGAMOS LA VICTORIA**

Las corrientes de aire comenzaban a ser más fuertes, y al estar destruida la estructura superior de la torre principal, lo que antes era una habitación ahora más bien parecía un techo lleno de ruinas. El viento era frío, pero no parecía importarle a ninguno de los presentes que allí se encontraba.

Hinata mantenía a un inconsciente Naruto apoyado en sus rodillas, mientras que Shiro estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella, casi cara a cara con Shinji, quién no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Así que vas a matarme… - Shinji estalló en una carcajada. La situación le parecía cómica pero sus adversarios no se reían.

- No sé donde le ves la gracia

- Vamos… ¿sabes con quién estas hablando verdad? No me hice famoso y estuve a punto de ocupar de ser Hokage por nada.

- Las generaciones anteriores siempre son superadas por las nuevas generaciones que vendrán en el futuro.

- ¿Quiere decir eso que piensas que podrás derrotarme? – Shinji estalló de nuevo en una carcajada - ¡No seas ridículo! – Su rostro mostró una gran seriedad y furia de pronto y con la palma de su mano lo que formo una potente corriente de aire que parecía más una bala de cañón que otra cosa.

Shiro usó sus brazos para cubrirse y recibió el impactó de lleno. Pudo retenerlo aunque fue arrastrado algunos metros hacía atrás por el impactó. Sus brazos mostraban algunos rasguños por el golpe.

- Parece que por fin te has puesto serio… muy bien… entonces yo haré lo mismo.

Shiro activó su onigan y sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo como el fuego. Comenzó a formar sellos y luego apuntó a Shinji con su mano derecha.

- ¡Honou no ya!

Shinji no tuvo problemas para esquivar la flecha de fuego dando un salto en el aire. Pero algo apareció de pronto encima de él. Se trataba de una copia de Shiro.

- ¿¡Qué!?

El clon de Shiro le pego una patada descendente, pero Shinji se protegió a tiempo y luego tomó al clon del pie y lo usó como impulsador para volver a la torre. El clon desapareció después de que Shinji lo golpeará.

Shiro creó más clones con el Kage Bushin no Jutsu y los mandó contra Shinji que le faltaba poco para alcanzar la torre.

Cuando tenía los clones cerca que iban a golpearle, Shinji comenzó a girar sobre si mismo y realizó el Hakkushô Kaiten e hizo desaparecer a todos los clones en pocos segundos. Ya estaba listo para aterrizar en el tejado de la torre.

- Ah no, de eso ni hablar.

Shiro lanzó un kunai explosivo a donde iba a aterrizar Shinji y, antes de que este pisara el suelo, explotó, haciendo que la onda expansiva hiciera retroceder al Hyuga. Luego de entre la nube de humo apareció un dragón de fuego que iba disparado contra Shinji.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Girando sobre si mismo, volvió a realizar el Hakkushô Kaiten, pero no lo hizo a tiempo y el ataque impactó contra su barrera cuando aún la estaba iniciando por lo que salió disparado por la onda de choque más allá de las murallas del castillo.

Hinata observó como Shinji desaparecía tras la muralla este. Pero cuando empezó a caer lo perdió de vista.

- Hinata

- ¿S-Si?

- Te dejo a cargo de Naruto. Cuando despierte, llévatelo de aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- Shinji es más fuerte de lo que podamos imaginar y a pesar de estar ciego no estoy muy seguro de que me resulte un combate fácil. Y estoy seguro que si Naruto se despierta querrá enfrentarse a él y no es algo que podamos dejar que pase.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Shinji es alguien muy peligroso y teniendo en cuenta como es Naruto podría acabar muerto, además, esta muy débil por haber tenido que usar tanto chackra para romper la barrera, por lo que no está en condiciones de pelear.

- De acuerdo…

- Si por casualidad Kakashi, Amelia o Rikimaru suben aquí diles que vengan a donde estoy yo y en cuando despierte Naruto te largas. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esa bestia.

- ¡Pero eso es muy arriesgado!

- Lo sé, pero alguien tiene que parar a ese animal.

- Pero… pero…

- No me discutas Hinata.

Shiro se arrodilló frente a Hinata le secó un par de lágrimas que empezaban a brotarle.

- No te preocupes, ya conoces el dicho "la mala hierba nunca muere"

- Pero tú no eres ninguna mala hierba Shiro-sensei – dijo Hinata mientras sonreía aún con los ojos un poco llorosos.

- Depende para quién – Shiro le dibujo una sonrisa y luego partió hacía el otro lado de la muralla donde debía estar Shinji.

Hinata observó como se marchaba y luego miró a Naruto, quién aún no daba señales de despertarse pronto.

Shiro aterrizó en la superficie del agua y gracias al chackra que transmitía a sus pies se podía mantener a flote. Hiashi estaba a unos pasos más allá, parecía como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

- Caramba, ¿me estabas esperando? Que honor.

- Creo que deberías dejarte de bromas. Porque al más mínimos error que cometas, eres hombre muerto.

- ¿A sí? Eso me gustaría a mí verlo.

Una fuerte corriente de aire azotó la zona y el agua comenzó a temblar, provocando pequeños oleajes. Shiro no perdió el tiempo y atacó directamente a Shinji, para intentar vencerlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si todo iba como el pensaba, podría derrotarlo fácilmente en un combate a corta distancia.

Saltó en plancha cuando le quedaban tan solo unos pasos para acercarse a Hiashi y usó sus manos para impulsarse y colocarse totalmente recto pero boca abajo, luego comenzó a girar sobre si mismo para intentar girar sobre si mismo, creando así con sus piernas una serie de patadas circulares. El movimiento del agua lo hacía un poco difícil, pero pudo sujetarse bien y lograrlo.

Shinji se agachó rápidamente cuando llegó la primera patada y giró en círculos sobre si mismo hasta arrodillarse y golpear con cuatro dedos de cada mano el pecho de Shiro, quién por el impacto salió disparado hasta estrellarse contra la pared de la muralla.

Salió de entre los pequeños escombros, pero pronto tubo que arrodillarse. Cuando sus manos tocaron el agua, notó que se hundían un poco y además comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca que se mezclo con el agua.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Por más que lo examinaba no comprendía que había pasado. Su cuerpo no se había hundido casi en el agua, pero si un poco. Miró a Shinji. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? No lograba entenderlo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Ya no puedes más?

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? El baile solo acaba de empezar – Vaciló Shiro mientras se ponía en pie y se secaba el hilillo de sangre que le salía de la boca.

- Entonces continuemos.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Shiro volvió a arremeter contra Shinji. Esta vez giró sobre si mismo para intentar que una patada circular con la pierna izquierda, pero Shinji usó su brazo derecho para cubrirse y con su mano izquierda usó un dedo para golpear su pierna. Shiro sintió un poco de dolor pero no hizo caso e hizo impulso para elevar la pierna derecha e intentar golpearlo de nuevo, pero otra vez Shinji paró su golpe, esta vez usando la palma de su mano derecha para desviar la patada de Shiro, quién iba a peder el equilibrio pero apoyó sus dos manos en la superficie del agua y usando ese punto como apoyo impulsó sus dos piernas y golpeó en el estómago a Shinji con una doble patada.

Con esto logró que Shinji retrocediera un poco, pero antes de que se recuperara volvió a atacar usando su puño derecho. Shinji lo detuvo con su mano izquierda, con la que sujeto el brazo de Shiro y lo golpeó en el estómago con la palma de su mano. Una especie de onda parecía que había atravesado a Shiro, quién escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca. Recuperándose rápidamente, uso su rodilla para dar un golpe a Shinji en la barbilla y luego uso su estómago como impulso para lograr la suficientemente fuerza como para dar un salto mortal hacía atrás y alejarse un par de metros de él.

Cuando aterrizó, Shiro comprobó que de nuevo se hundía en el agua, pero esta vez más que antes.

- ¿¡Pero qué pasa!? ¿¡Por qué me hundo cada vez más!? – Pensaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Sus ojos se posaron en Shinji y examinó todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Podría ser que su chackra hubiera disminuido por los ataques que había usado, pero solo eran ataques de nivel C, no consumían tanto chackra y contra Piro casi ni había usado su energía. Algo raro pasaba.

Entonces Shiro examino la pelea que había tenido contra Shinji, ¿qué había hecho ese individuo para hacer que su chackra se redujese así? En ese momento le vino a la cabeza el golpe que hizo Shinji en su brazo y corrió la manga. Había un pequeño punto morado donde había golpeando Shinji. Examino su pecho, su estómago y los otros puntos que Shinji había golpeado. Todos tenían pequeños puntos morados.

- N-No puede ser… esto es…

- Así es. No es que hayas perdido chackra por haber usado tus técnicas, sino que yo he golpeado varios de tus puntos principales para cortar la circulación de tu chackra.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Estas totalmente ciego!

- Eso es verdad pero…a pesar de ello conservo el resto de mis sentidos.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Ya se el cuerpo de un niño o el de un anciano, los puntos de chackra siempre están en el mismo lugar. Gracias a tus movimientos que hacía cortando las ondas del aire y el agua, he podido calcular más o menos tu estatura y donde estaban tus puntos de chackra. Luego no he tenido más que golpearlos.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído. Es cierto que estoy ciego pero aún así puedo golpear tus puntos de chackra con el 100 de exactitud.

Esto Shiro no se lo esperaba. Realmente era un hombre que podría haber sido un Hokage magnífico. Si de verdad era capaz de golpear sus puntos de chackra a pesar de estar ciego con tanta exactitud, no podía usar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¡Veamos entonces que tal esto! – Shiro creó dos clones y les hizo realizar sellos para que lanzaron ambos el Honou no Ryu ken.

El golpe parecía que había alcanzado a Shinji, pero este apareció de entre la cortina de humo a toda velocidad y se deshizo de los clones en un segundo, luego comenzó a golpear a toda velocidad a Shiro en varios puntos de su cuerpo hasta que con una patada lo hizo volar por los aires hasta caer al agua y rebotar en un par de ocasiones hasta lograr detenerse.

Cuando se puso de rodillas, gran parte de su cuerpo se hundió en el agua y por su boca no pudo evitar escupir una gran cantidad de sangre. De reojo miró a Shinji con la mirada un poco moribunda. Comenzaba a dudar de si de verdad podría vencerlo. Pero no podía darse por vencido, tenía que derrotarlo.

Se intentó poner en pie, pero no pudo evitar desmayarse y hundirse en el lago. Shinji sonrió al ver que lo había derrotado con gran facilidad, pero quería estar seguro, no creía que Shiro fuera de los que se rinden tan fácilmente.

Kakashi esquivó la hoz cortante que le lanzó Kaze. Realizaba ataques con mucha facilidad y no podía formar sellos de una manera rápida como para contrarrestarlos. Todas eran técnicas ninjas, pero no podía hacer nada para copiarlas puesto que Kaze no formaba sellos.

Si quería hacer algo tenía que ser en ese momento, si la cosa continuaba así no tardaría en cortarle con alguno de sus ataques y eso no era algo que Kakashi estuviera dispuesto a consentir. Había creado varios muros de piedra para protegerse pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Salió de su escondite y corrió a otro lugar. Tuvo que tirarse al suelo y rodar para esquivarlos ataques que Kaze le lanzaba.

- ¡No te escondas cobarde! ¡Estate quieto! – Protestó Kaze al ver que no le acertaba.

- No si quieres me quedó quieto para que me des, no te fastidia – pensó Kakashi mientras examinaba la situación.

Kaze era un ninja de tipo viento y estaba claro que alguna técnica de tipo tierra podría derrotarlo pero era muy rápido usando sus técnicas, por lo que tuvo que descartarlo. Una hoz de viento pasó justo a su lado, atravesando la pared. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. La estrategia que tenía en mente sería peligrosa para él también, pero no tenía otra oportunidad.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Sal de donde estas y da la cara!

Kakashi salió de su escondite y se quedó mirando fijamente a Kaze.

- Vaya, veo que por fin has decidido salir.

- No iba a esconderme toda mi vida – dijo Kakashi que se preparó para formar sellos.

Kaze se preparó también para realizar su ataque y acabar con Kakashi de una vez por todas. Ese juego había durado ya mucho para él.

En la mano derecha de Kakashi comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de chackra que tomó forma de pequeñas descargas eléctricas, pintando las paredes de la habitación de un tono azulado.

- ¡No te dejaré!

Kaze lanzó su golpe y varias cuchillas de aire cortaron atravesaron a Kakashi, partiendo su cuerpo en forma de X.

- ¡Ya esta!

El suelo se tiñó de un tono rojizo debido a la sangra de Kakashi, pero comenzó a brillar de un tono azulado. Luego, la sangre y los restos de Kakashi desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Atravesando una de las paredes de roca, Kakashi corría a toda velocidad para embestir a Kaze. Este no tuvo tiempo para defenderse y el golpe de Kakashi lo atravesó y lo arrastró hasta que ambos atravesaron la pared y empezaron a caer hacía el lago. Antes de llegar al agua, Kakashi se impulsó usando el cuerpo de Kaze para saltar hacía la pared y mantenerse allí mientras Kaze caía al lago y moría electrificado a consecuencia del ataque de Kakashi.

- Menos mal… ha salido bien – suspiró Kakashi quitándose la sangre de su mano derecha.

Tenía pensado subir pero entonces oyó un estruendo al otro lado de la muralla. ¿Sería Shiro peleando aún contra Piro? No lo veía probable, Shiro no era de los que tardarían tanto en acabar con alguien así. Entonces le pareció ver como una onda expansiva atravesaba pequeñas partes de la muralla y golpeaban la torre. Si no se llega a apartar a tiempo alguno le hubiera golpeado.

Eso no era algo que le pareciese que Piro pudiera hacer, eso era obra del golpe de un Hyuga así que o era Rikimaru o alguien estaba luchando contra Shinji al otro lado. De todas formas, decidió ir a investigar antes de subir a la parte superior de la torre.

Rikimaru rompió la nueva barrera de roca que había creado Terra. No paraba de levantar nuevos muro o lanzarle una tanda de rocas que parecían látigos. Estaba muy preocupado por el estruendo que había habido hace poco en la parte superior, así que tenía que darse prisa si quería ir a ayudar a Hinata.

De nuevo Terra le lanzó varios látigos rocosos y tuvo que crear su barrera de chackra, girando sobre si mismo para impedir que lo golpearan. Sin embargo no podría hacerlo para siempre. Tenía que encontrar el modo de distraerlo para atacarle directamente y derrotarlo de un solo golpe.

La habitación comenzaba a inundarse. Aqua había realizado una técnica para ahogar a Amelia y pronto tendría resultado pues la habitación estaba casi llena. Podía mantenerse sobre la superficie del agua de momento pero no por mucho tiempo, porque ya su cabeza tocaba el techo de la sala. Amelia miraba a todos lados para ver hacía donde podría ir para librarse de toda esa agua.

- No busques en vano. No podrás huir a ningún lado.

Amelia no vio más remedio que romper el tejado. Pero no podía romperlo, parecía ser muy duro. Aqua miraba la escena riéndose. Estaba bajo el agua y podría estar allí durante horas si quería pero esa chica no duraría ni un par de minutos.

La habitación finalmente se llenó de agua y Amelia comenzó desesperadamente a golpear el techo y a moverse de un lado a otro para golpear las paredes y demás lugares. No podía romperlos. Al final se quedó sin aire y se ahogo.

Agua observó el cuerpo de su enemiga muerta flotar en el agua. Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había supuesto. Se giró para preparase para ir a ver que había pasado en el piso superior cuando de pronto notó unas privaciones extrañas en el agua. Se giró y observó con horror como su enemiga estaba en pie.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si te has ahogado! ¡Deberías estar muerta!

La mirada de Amelia no eran más que dos puntos blancos vacíos, su piel parecía que se hubiera vuelto pálida y avanzaba torpemente hacía Aqua.

- ¡N-No, no puedo ser! ¿¡Qué eres un zombi o qué!?

Amelia no respondía y seguía avanzando lentamente. Por su parte Aqua retrocedía lentamente. No podía explicarse que demonios pasaba ahí.

- ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Te has aho-¡

De pronto Aqua notó que le faltaba el aire. Se llevó la mano a la garganta y sentía como el agua entraba a través de sus pulmones asfixiándole. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Nunca le había pasado algo así, nunca se había ahogado y podía aguantar bajo el agua durante horas respirando sin problemas.

Algo no funcionaba bien, algo no iba bien. Entonces miró a Amelia cuyo cuerpo se convirtió en lo que parecían cientos de kunais que se dirigieron contra el y se clavaron en su cuerpo. La sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo que se mantenía en el vacío de esa habitación mientras el agua se teñía de color rojizo. Entonces su vista volvió a la normalidad y vio a Amelia en la otra punta de la habitación, cruzada de brazos y mirándole mientras sonreía.

- ¿Gen… jut… su…? – Fueron las últimas palabras de Aqua antes de morir.

Amelia había acaba con su enemigo. Nada más entrar en la habitación, Aqua había estado por completo bajo su dominio. Ahora tenía que darse prisa y deshacerse de esa cantidad tan enorme de agua. Se posó en el suelo y se preparó para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas para esta vez romperlo como tenía que haberlo hecho su ilusión.

Rikimaru consiguió acercarse lo suficiente, pero del suelo surgió un pilar que hizo que tuviera que retroceder. Sino se acercaba a él no podía hacer nada.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – rió a carcajadas Terra - . No podrás tocarme maldito idiota, ¡voy a terminar contigo en menos que canta un gallo.

Terra se preparó para realizar su ataque pero de golpe el techo se quebró y una cantidad enorme de agua comenzó a caerle encima, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Era como si una cascada le cayera encima. Salió de debajo del punto de donde caía el agua lo más deprisa que pudo y se encontró con Rikimaru frente a frente, quién estaba ya a punto para realizar el Jūkenpo Hakke Rokujū Yonshō.

Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, Terra recibió todos los golpes en todos sus puntos de chackra hasta al final recibir el último y salir volando por los aires hasta caer en el suelo de una habitación que se estaba inundando. Rikimaru se dio prisa y subio por el agujero por el que caía el agua.

En la nueva sala, se encontró con Amelia.

- Vaya, así que tu eres la que ha hecho que caiga toda esa agua.

- Perdona, ¿te he salpicado un poco?

- Más bien me has calado.

Rikimaru observó el cuerpo sin vida de Aqua.

- Veo que has acabado con él.

- Si y tú también por lo que veo.

- Así es.

- ¿Puedes mirar entonces como esta la situación?

- De acuerdo… ¡Byakugan!

Rikimaru miró a todas direcciones e iba explicando a Amelia lo que veía.

- En el tejado estan Hinata y Naruto, este esta inconsciente pero al parecer esta bien.

- ¿Y Kakashi y Shiro?

Rikimaru se concentró más y finalmente localizó a Kakashi.

- Esta subiendo por la pared este de la muralla, parece como si quisiera pasar al otro lado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esta pasando allí?

Concentrándose un poco más pudo ver lo que ocurría y era algo que lo alarmó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ves?

- ¡Es Shiro! ¡Se esta enfrentando a Shinji!

- ¿¡En serio!? ¿Y cómo le va?

- Parece que muy mal, sus reservas de chackra están casi al límite y varios de sus puntos de chackra han sido cerr…. ¡maldita sea! ¡Se esta hundiendo en el lago!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Tenemos que ir a echarle una mano!

- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!

Amelia y Rikimaru partieron en la dirección hacía donde Shiro se estaba enfrentando a Shinji.

Shinji observaba el cuerpo de Shiro en el fondo del lago. Estaba claro que ya debía de haberse ahogado. Aparte de Aqua, nadie podía resistir tanto tiempo bajo el agua, ni siquiera él.

Se preparó para volver al castillo para terminar con el restro de sus enemigos cuando notó que el agua vibraba. Entonces le pareció oír como si unas burbujas que explotaban en la superficie. Se giró en seguida y observó el cuerpo de Shiro gracias a las ondas del agua. Golpeó la superficie con su pie y comprobó que ya no estaba allí.

A su espalda, algo salió a toda velocidad. Shinji se giró y aunque no podía verle, sabía quién era.

- ¡Shiro! – Gritó con furia Shinji mientras se preparaba para golpearle.

- ¡Toma esto! – El puño cargado con su chackra golpeó el estómago de Shinji - ¡Honor no ryu ken!

El dragón de fuego atravesó a Shinji y luego regresó para embestirlo y hacerlo volar por los aires. Shinji escupió algo de sangre por su boca. Estaba dando vueltas en el aire pero logró reincorporarse.

Shiro formó de nuevo sellos y preparó su nuevo ataque.

- ¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu!

Un dragón de agua surgió del lago y se preparó para engullir a Shinji quién giró sobre si mismo para realizar Hakkushô Kaiten y así logro que el dragón al impactar contra el se desvaneciese.

Shiro volvió a realizar sellos y posó las manos sobre la superficie del agua.

- ¡Suiton: Suitoradan no jutsu! (Elemento agua: Tigre de agua)

Un enorme tigre se formó con el agua del lago y comenzó a correr contra Shiji quién volviendo a realizar el Hakkushô Kaiten pudo deshacerse de él.

Pero un clon de Shiro apareció a su espalda y lo golpeó con un codazo en la espalda que hizo que Shinji empezará a caer hacía el lago. De debajo del lago salieron disparados dos clones más que golpearon con el talón a Shinji en la nunca, aumentando más la velocidad. Otro clon más salió disparado de debajo del agua pero esta vez lo golpeo en la cabeza de tal forma que Shinji se giró hasta quedarse recto mirando al cielo.

En lo más alto, Shiro comenzó a descender girando sobre si mismo y cuando alcanzó a Shinji lo golpeó en el estómago con su pierna derecha con toda la fuerza que puedo.

- ¡Ryu rendan!

Shinji parecía una bala cuando se estrelló contra el fondo del lago, creando una potente onda expansiva que creó un pequeño cráter en el agua, que hizo que formará un circulo gigante en pleno lago, cuya agua comenzaba a llenar el cráter.

Shiro cayó cansado y de rodillas. Comenzaba a hundirse de nuevo un poco en el lago, pero podría aguantar.

- L-Lo hice….

Una silueta apareció de pronto a espaldas de Shiro, quién se giró rapidamente para ver quién era y no era otro que Shinji. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas por todas partes y en su cuerpo y cara se podía ver como la sangra salía de esas heridas que acaba de recibir, pero aún parecía encontrarse en perfectas condiciones.

- ¡Oh, no!

- ¡Muerte maldita basura!

Shinji comenzó a golpear rapidamente a Shiro en todos sus puntos de chackra. Shiro contó más de 64 por lo que Shinji estaba realizando el Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachō.

Antes de que lo golpeará con el último golpe en su pecho, Shiro concentró chackra en su puño y al mismo tiempo que Shinji lo golpeaba con la palma de su mano en el pecho, Shiro lo golpeó en el mismo lugar con su puño. Esto hizo que ambos se separarán, saliendo disparados cada uno en una dirección hasta detenerse al usar sus pies como freno.

Sin poder evitarlo, Shiro casi se cayó y esta vez tenía casi la mitad de su cuerpo hundido. Le habían quitado casi todo su chackra con ese golpe.

Shinji había recibido el puñetazo directamente y mientras tosía escupía sangre. Pero al contrario que su enemigo no se hundía en el agua. Su chackra aún era abundante. Se reincorporó y se preparó para ir y acabar con su rival.

Shiro concentró más su chackra para intentar mantenerse en la superficie, pero era algo complicado con el poco chackra que le quedaba así que tenía que asegurarse de guardarlo bien.

Shinji caminaba hacía el, si iba a hacer algo tenía que hacerlo ya.

Hinata miraba el rostro de Naruto. Aunque estaba inconsciente y tenía rastros de sangre y heridas, le parecía aún bastante bello. Siempre que lo había visto dormir en las misiones que había compartido con el le había parecido atractivo y ese atractivo aún lo conservaba.

- Naruto-kun…

Hinata acarició el rostro de Naruto y lo beso en los labios y luego lo miró con una mirada de tristeza, una mirada que cambió totalmente cuando miró en la dirección hacía donde había ido Shiro a pelear contra Shinji.


	12. La determinación de Hinata

CAPÍTULO 11: CONSIGAMOS LA VICTORIA

**CAPÍTULO 12****: ¡YO TAMBIÉN LUCHARÉ! LA DETERMINACIÓN DE HINATA**

Shiro apenas se podía mantener en pie y ni mucho mantenerse en la superficie del agua con el chackra que le quedaba. Si atacaba a Shinji directamente corría el riesgo que golpeará los puntos de chackra que le quedaban, pero si no lo hacía tarde o temprano Shinji le alcanzaría con alguno de sus ataques y corría el riesgo de morir sin haber podido hacer nada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Estás rezando tus últimas oraciones?

- Lo siento, no soy creyente ni tampoco tengo intención de morir hoy.

- ¿Eso crees? Porque en la situación en la que estas no creo que nadie apostará a que vas a ganarme.

- Yo apuesto por mí.

Shinji rió.

- Si de verdad crees que puedes ganarme en tu estado es que estas como una cabra. Mírate. Apenas te sostienes en pie y no te queda casi chackra.

- ¿Y? Eso no significa que me vayas a ganar.

- Sabes perfectamente que si. Si ahora te atacara directamente no tardaría nada en acabar contigo.

A Shiro le costaba admitirlo pero tenía razón.

- Así que prepárate para morir. Como ya te dije, las antiguas generaciones jamás perderán ante las nuevas generaciones.

Shinji comenzó a correr hacía Shiro, primero de una manera lenta, luego más rápido. Shiro lo observaba, si ahora le lanzase un ataque seria el último y claramente podría intentar contraatacar cuando Shinji intentará golpearlo pero era muy arriesgado.

- No me queda otra entonces… no me gusta la idea pero si no lo hago me matará con este golpe… - pensó para si mismo Shiro que junto ambas manos y comenzó a concentrarse. Shinji no prestó atención, ya estaba casi en el lugar exacto para realizar su técnica.

Shiro se concentraba todo lo que podía. Si quería vencer tenía que actuar cuanto antes y liberar el poder que había sellado en él lo más rápido posible, pero tiempo era de lo que no disponía. Aun estando concentrando sus sentidos le decían que Shinji ya estaba casi en posición para golpearlo.

- ¡Adiós!

Shinji se preparó para golpear a Shiro pero tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás cuando algo pasó muy cerca de él a toda velocidad. Parecía como una descarga eléctrica. Shiro abrió los ojos y siguió el trayecto de la descarga hasta ver que esta volvía. Era Kakashi.

Kakashi frenó usando sus pies y volvió a correr en dirección a Shinji.

- ¡Chidori!

Shinji se apartó girando sobre si mismo para moverse a la derecha y luego golpear en la espalda a Kakashi, quien perdió en equilibrio y rebotó varias veces en el agua hasta poder usar sus manos para impulsarse en el aire y aterrizar.

- Vaya, así que tú eres Kakashi Hatake, el hijo de colmillo blanco.

- ¿Y si lo soy que pasa?

- No pasa nada por supuesto.

Shinji volvió a centrar su atención en Shiro, quién usaba sus pocas reservas de chackra para mantenerse en la superficie.

- Antes de acabar con el hijo de una leyenda tengo un asunto pendiente así que si me disculpas.

Shinji se preparó para volver a atacar a Shiro pero se levantó ante él una columna de agua de la que salieron varios kunais. Uso el Hakkeshō Kaiten para impedir que las armas le tocasen. Cuando el agua volvió a la normalidad, al lado de Shiro vio a dos nuevos ninjas.

- Shiro, ¿estás bien?

- Si… aunque bueno podría estar mejor…

- Espera te curaré esas heridas.

Amelia se arrodilló junto a Shiro y comenzó a curarlo. Kakashi se unió al grupo y sujeto a Shiro para que no se hundiera en el agua.

- Bien ahora yo me enfrentaré a él – dijo Rikimaru separándose de los demás.

- Espera Rikimaru…

Rikimaru se detuvo al oír las palabras de Shiro.

- Escucha… ten cuidado con ese tío… a pesar de estar ciego puede golpear con el 100 de precisión en los puntos de chackra.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? – Kakashi se alarmó al oír eso. Por esa razón, tras que Shinji lo golpeará en la espalda, se notaba con menos chackra.

- Entendido… lo tendré en cuenta.

Sin girarse para mirar a sus amigos, Rikimaru avanzó hacía Shinji. Se detuvo a unos escasos metros.

- Mm… notó una gran potencia de combate y un chackra muy potente…. ¿eres un Hyuga?

- Así es. Me llamo Rikimaru Hyuga y debo decir que estar delante de una leyenda como tú es un honor para alguien como yo. Pero siento que sea en tales circunstancias.

- Lo mismo digo, hoy hablar de ti cuando eras joven. Eras un Hyuga con mucho talento.

- Y lo sigo siendo.

- Demuéstralo entonces.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Rikimaru activó su Byakugan.

Tanto Rikimaru como Shinji se colocaron en la posición de combate de los Hyuga y atacaron el uno al otro a la vez.

Comenzó así un combate en donde cada uno intentaba golpear al otro en sus puntos de chackra, pero siempre lograban esquivar los golpes o pararlos con alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Rikimaru observó un fallo en su defensa y decidió que era su oportunidad para reducir el chackra de su enemigo. Atacó con la palma de su mano derecha y, como esperaba, Shinji uso su mano para desviar el golpe, pero Rikimaru cambió la trayectoria de la mano y la usó para golpear desde abajo el brazo de su rival que se elevó, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Era su oportunidad e intentó atacar con su mano libre, pero Shinji usó su otro brazo para desviar el golpe. Rikimaru entonces se agachó y giró sobre si mismo para intentar hacer perder el equilibrio a Shinji con una patada giratoria hacía sus tobillos, pero este dio un salto hacía atrás y logró evitarlo.

- No ha estado mal, me ha sorprendido que hayas podido cambiar el rumbo de un golpe así a esa velocidad. Eso demuestra que eres alguien muy habilidoso en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¿Y qué te esperabas? Las generaciones cambian y con ellos surgen nuevos genios que superan a los anteriores.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto.

- Vamos a comprobarlo.

Shinji se puso en menos de un segundo delante de Rikimaru e intentó golpearlo con cuatro de sus dedos en el pecho. Rikimaru reaccionó a tiempo para apartarse y girar sobre si mismo para intentar realizar el golpe con sus dos manos sobre diez de los puntos de Shinji, pero este había saltado por encima suya y se había situado ya detrás suya, lo intentó golpear con sus manos pero Rikimaru logró saltar en el aire a tiempo para alejarse.

- N-No puede ser… - pensó Rikimaru con la respiración agitada - . N-No puedo seguir sus movimientos con mi Byakugan…

- Como ves los genios de las anteriores generaciones siempre venceremos a los de las nuevas, porque nuestra época y forma de entrar son mucho mejores que las vuestras.

- ¿A sí? Demuéstralo entonces.

- Bien, te enseñaré la diferencia que existe entre tú técnica y la mía.

- ¡Te estoy esperando!

Shinji se situó en el lugar perfecto para realizar el Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachō, pero Rikimaru realizó el mismo ataque y ese punto donde ambos se encontraban se convirtió en un punto donde grandes cantidades de chackra aparecían y desaparecían, donde golpeas a una velocidad que un ojo normal no podría percibir se intercambiaban casi a la velocidad del sonido. Para el resto del grupo, les parecía estar viendo una ilusión.

Finalmente, al completar los 128 golpes, los dos se separaron. A ambos les costaba respirar.

- No ha estado mal chico… realmente tienes talento… pero no el suficiente…

- ¿Qu..? – Rikimaru cayó de rodillas al suelo y notaba que se hundía poco a poco en el agua. ¿Cuándo lo había golpeado? Estaba seguro de haber contrarrestado todos sus golpes.

- Debo admitir que vales mucho, a pesar de que mi nivel en la dominación del Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachō es de rango S has conseguido golpearme cuatro veces, pero en cambio, yo te he golpeado 80 veces.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

Rikimaru destapaba partes de su cuerpo para examinarlas, era cierto, tenía varios golpes en todos lados. No había podido pararlos todos como el creía.

- Ahora lo mejor sería que te rindieras, he cerrado casi todos tus puntos de chackra, no podrás pelear bien a partir de ahora.

- ¡De eso nada!

Rikimaru se lanzó contra Shinji todo lo deprisa que pudo, pero este realizó de nuevo el Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachō golpeando esta vez de lleno a Rikimaru en todos sus puntos sin que este pudiera hacer nada. El Jüken fue el último golpe que realizó Shinji y lanzó al joven Hyuga a toda velocidad por el basto lago. Kakashi logró detenerlo.

- ¿Estás bien Rikimaru? – Preguntó Kakashi mientras observaba el estado de su amigo.

- Es muy… fuerte…

- Creo que acabaré con vosotros de una vez.

Todos miraron a Shinji.

- Estáis al alcance de mi Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachō y a la velocidad que lo hago acabaré con vosotros en unos cuantos segundos, así que yo de vosotros me preparía a morir.

Shinji se colocó en posición y todos se prepararon. No sabían si iban a poder defenderse pero tenían que intentarlo.

- ¡ Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachō!

Shinji se dirigió primero contra Amelia y Shiro y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlos algo le detuvo. Una especie de barrera de chackra que rebotó su golpe e hizo que saliera rebotado hacía atrás.

- ¿Quién se atreve?

La barrera desapareció y cuando el agua volvió a su cauce normal, la figura de Hinata se pudo ver con total claridad.

- ¡Hinata! – Dijeron todos a la vez.

La joven Hyuga miró a Shiro y se agachó para examinarlo.

- ¿Cómo está Shiro-sensei? ¿Está muy herido Amelia-sensei?

- Em bueno…- Amelia miró a Shiro mientras le explicaba la situación a Hinata - . No es que se vaya a morir, más bien aguantará, no tiene ningún punto grave herido.

- Me alegro… - Hinata suspiró aliviada, pero al mirar a Shiro comprobó lo que ya sabía que pasaría. Una seriedad terrible en su mirada, algo que denotaba un enfado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? ¡Te dije que te fueras!

- Pero es que yo… - Hinata agachó la cabeza.

- ¡Es que nada! ¿¡No comprendes la situación!? ¡Va detrás de tus ojos! ¡Y si te coge aquí no podremos salvarte! ¿¡Es qué no lo entiendes!?

- Si lo entiendo…

- ¿¡Entonces por qué estás aquí!? ¡Te ordene coger a Naruto y marcharte de aquí!

- No puedo hacer eso…

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- Shiro-sensei… he estado pensado y… no quiero que nadie más tenga que sufrir por mi culpa… habéis estado luchando todo este tiempo para protegerme a costa de vuestras vidas… sobre todo usted y Naruto-kun… pero es que yo…

La cabeza de Hinata se levantó y Shiro no pudo decir nada ante la sorpresa de ver la mirada de Hinata. Una mirada de seguridad y determinación que jamás le había visto en los años que la conocía.

- Yo también soy una ninja y también puedo luchar. No quiero que nadie más tenga que pelar por mi y sufrir por ello. Yo misma me defenderé.

- Hinata….

- Ahora por favor espera aquí Shiro-sensei, yo me ocuparé de él.

Hinata se levantó y miró a Shinji. Quién no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí niña? ¿Acaso has venido a entregarme tus ojos voluntariamente?

- No, he venido para pelear contra ti y derrotarte.

Al oír las palabras de Hinata, Shinji no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada.

- ¿¡Qué me vas a derrotar tú a mi!? ¡No me hagas reír! Desde que eras pequeña no has sido más que la vergüenza del clan Hyuga. ¡Es una deshonra que tú seas la sucesora del clan!

- Tienes razón… no soy nada buena en lo que hago y al final… todo el mundo tiene que acabar protegiéndome… - por su cabeza pasó la imagen de Naruto atravesando la barrera para salvarla o cuando durante el combate contra Neji los profesores tuvieron que protegerla - . Pero voy a luchar, porque aunque sea un fracaso se que puedo pelear y derrotar a quién yo me proponga.

- ¿Derrotar a quién tu te propongas? No me hagas reír. No es solo cuestión de proponérselo niña, hay que tener fuerza y técnica y tú no posees ninguna de las dos cosas.

- Aún así pelearé contra ti y te derrotaré.

- Je…. Eres más tonta… ¡Te voy a demostrar la gran diferencia que hay entre tú y yo!

Shinji empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacía Hinata, quién no se movía de su posición. Solo estaba en posición de batalla.

Shinji saltó y se preparó para realizar el Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachō contra Hinata y así acabar con ella rapidamente, pero algo comenzó a golpearle a toda velocidad. Alrededor de Hinata apareció una barrera que golpeaba sus puntos de chackra. Tuvo que usar el Jüken para alejarse.

Pero Hinata no le dio tregua, corrió hacía el e intento realizar el Jūken Hakke Rokujū Yonshō, sin mucho éxito, ya que Shinji logró esquivarlo.

- Maldita criaja… ¿pero que ha sido eso de antes?

Hinata volvió a atacar a Shinji, quién la estuvo esperando. Cuando la tuvo cerca realizó el Hakkeshō Kaiten, para así lograr alcanzar a Hinata y luego realizar toda la serie de golpes para acabar con ella pero algo estaba chocando con su Hakkeshō Kaiten, era algo muy parecido a su técnica, pero Hinata no se movía, sino que solo movía las manos de un lago a otro generando una barrera de la misma potencia que la suya.

- ¿¡Pero qué es eso!? – Shinji no daba crédito a sus ojos. Nunca había visto esa técnica.

- ¿Eso qué es? – Preguntó Amelia.

- El Shugohakke Rokujū Yonshō – respondió Shiro.

- ¿ Shugohakke Rokujū Yonshō?

- Es una técnica que ideó Hinata tras mucho tiempo de entrenamiento. En realidad, es una técnica que solo alguien como ella podría hacer.

- ¿Alguien como ella? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Al contrario que el Hakkeshô Kaiten, el Shugohakke Rokujū Yonshō es una modificación que no solo requiere una buena concentración de chackra sino que también requiere una flexibilidad perfecta. Y eso es una de las mejores habilidades de Hinata.

- ¿Entonces esa técnica es…?

- Si, es la técnica original de Hinata, creada por ella misma.

- ¿Y tú como sabes que existe?

- Me la enseñó en uno de estos días y la examiné. Los Hyuga usan el Hakkshö Kaiten como barrera perfecta para repeler ataques, pero Hinata no puede moverse tan rápido como el resto de los Hyuga para crear tal cantidad de chackra, por lo que la modificó y creo esta técnica. Es su técnica de barrera perfecta.

- Ya veo…

Una pequeña onda hizo que Hinata y Shinji se separarán. A Shinji no le dio tiempo a reincorporarse pues enseguida Hinata comenzó a golpearle por todas partes de su cuerpo con el Jüken. Tras varios golpes en los que Shinji se tuvo que proteger, lo golpeó desde abajo para hacerlo volar por los aires.

Shinji comenzó a caer de cabeza y cuando estuvo apunto de llegar al suelo, Hinata realizó su golpe.

- ¡Hakke Soushouha!

A Shinji le pareció notar como si cada punto de su cuerpo saliera disparado por separado para luego unirse de nuevo. Su cuerpo salió disparado hasta estrellarse contra la muralla a toda velocidad.

Hinata cayó de rodillas. Estaba muy cansada. Realizar todos esos golpes le causaba un gran cansancio.

- Bien hecho Hinata – pensó Shiro mientras la miraba - . No me quería dar cuenta de ello pero ya no eres la misma niña mimada de antes, has madurado.

Amelia ayudó a Shiro a levantarse para ir junto a Hinata pero los escombros que aprisionaban a Shinji desaparecieron y Shinji reapareció.

- Maldita cría… ¿qué te has creído que haces? – Su ropa estaba totalmente manchada de sangre por muchos puntos y sus labios dejaban caer varios riachuelos de sangre.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hinata quitate de ahí!

Hinata intentaba moverse pero no podía, estaba agotada.

- ¡Voy a acabar contigo maldita criaja!

Shinji comenzó a correr en dirección a Hinata. Shiro y los demás intentaron correr para detener a Shinji antes de que la alcanzará pero no pudieron hacer nada ante su velocidad.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, Shinji realizó el Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachō, golpeando de una manera inhumana el cuerpo de Hinata, con toda el odio y la potencia que podía.

Con el último golpe hizo volar a una Hinata cuyo cuerpo tenía heridas que sangraban por todos lados. Antes de que cayera al agua, Shinji la cogió del cuerpo, apretandolo con fuerza.

- Maldita niñata…. Como te atreves a hacerme eso a mi… a mi que iba a ser Hokage… vas a lamentarte de lo que has hecho… ¡Te mataré y obtendré tus ojos!

Shinji comenzó a apretar el cuello de Hinata. Ella no podía hacer nada por defenderse. Estaba muy cansada por la serie de golpes que había tenido que realizar y el ataque de Shinji le había dejado sin chackra y muy malherida. Estaba claro que iba a morir. A su mente vino la imagen de Naruto, un Naruto sonriente que siempre la animaba cuando estaba con ella y que estos últimos días había estado junto a ella, en todo momento, lo que le había hecho muy feliz. Si, esos últimos días habían sido los más felices para ella. Si tenía que morir deseaba que Naruto fuera su último pensamiento.

- Preparate a morir…

Shinji notó que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. Se giró y miró al individuo.

- ¿Eh?

Algo golpeó fuertemente la cara de Shinji que lo hizo volar a toda velocidad hasta frenar al chocar contra la superficie del agua y a pesar de que se mantenía a flote, no podía evitar tapar su cara con sus manos por el dolor que ese puñetazo le había causado.

Hinata notó que alguien la elevaba y la sostenía en brazos. ¿Pero quién era? ¿Shiro-sensei? ¿Amelia-sensei? ¿Quién?

Con debilidad, abrió los ojos. Su vista era muy borrosa pero poco a poco se fue aclarando. En un principio esa persona no la miraba, pero luego le dirigió una mirada. Hinata le pareció oír una voz que decía su nombre. Luego otra vez y otra vez. Entonces reconoció la voz y su vista reconoció a la persona que la sostenía en brazos.

- ¡Ey, Hinata! ¿Me oyes? – Preguntaba Naruto constantemente al ver que Hinata no le respondía.

- ¿Naruto… kun?

- Si – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata se quedó un poco perdida pero al comprobar que era de verdad Naruto no puedo evitar rodearle con sus brazos y que su cara se escondiera en su pecho.

- ¡Naruto-kun eres tú!

- ¡Oye, oye! ¡Calma!

Naruto dejó a Hinata en el agua, parecía que podía mantenerse en la superficie pero para no arriesgarse la volvió a coger y la dejó al lado de Amelia.

- Cúrela Amelia-sensei.

- Claro.

Amelia comenzó a curar las heridas de Hinata.

- Naruto-kun… yo… vuelvo a ser una carga para ti… de nuevo no he podido hacer nada….

- Eso no es verdad – dijo Naruto poniendose en pie y girándose, dando la espalda a Hinata.

Hinata lo miró.

- Has luchado muy bien y además… prometí que te protegería, ¿no es así? Pues voy a cumplir mi palabra acabando con ese idiota.

- Naruto-kun…

- Nos vemos.

Naruto comenzó a caminar. Su rostro estaba agachado y no se le veía la mirada. Su yo no estaba en ese mundo, sino dentro de si mismo. Frente a una enorme jaula en cuyo interior brillaban dos potentes ojos y se podían apreciar unos inmensos y afilados colmillos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero que me des tu fuerza.

El Kyubi comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

- Vaya… antes me has dicho que no necesitabas mi fuerza porque la protegerías a esa chica por ti mismo y ahora me pides que te preste mi fuerza para luchar contra ese tipo y defenderla… no te entiendo… ¿no decías que por ti mismo eras lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla?

- Y así es… pero no quiero tu fuerza solo para aumentar la mía… sino para proteger a aquella a la que quiero y a todos los que quiero proteger. Esa es la razón por la que necesito que ahora me prestes tu poder.

- Ya veo… aquella a la que quieres… ¿eh? ¿Me vas a decir que te has enamorado de esa chiquilla? – El Kyubi rió – Está bien, ¿quieres mi poder? Pues tomalo.

Un chackra de color rojizo empezó a salir de la jaula y a rodear el cuerpo de Naruto. En la realidad, el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a rodearse por un manto de chackra rojo que iba tomando forma de un pequeño zorro, hasta convertirse en la de un Kyubi pequeño de una sola cola.

Shinji se puso en pie, tras retirarse toda la sangre que le salía de la boca y la nariz y observó a su nuevo rival. No iba a ser como los anteriores, este iba a ser mucho más problemático.

- Ese chackra… ¿es el Kyubi?

- Bien… - Naruto apretó sus puños en sus manos para hacer crujir los huesos de sus puños - ¡Empecemos!


	13. Volvamos a la aldea

CAPÍTULO 11: CONSIGAMOS LA VICTORIA

**CAPÍTULO 13****: REGRESEMOS TODOS A KONOHA**

El chackra del Kyubi ya había envuelto totalmente a Naruto y había tomado la forma del zorro pero con una sola cola. Shinji percibía su gran fuerza y todo su poder, pero no temía para nada a Naruto.

- Veo que tienes ahora más poder que antes pequeño, pero eso no te va a servir par acabar conmigo.

- ¡Deja de hablar y pelea!

Naruto se movió como un rayo y en escasos segundos estaba delante de Shinji. Este lo percató con extrema sorpresa y esquivo el puñetazo que Naruto intentaba darle, pero el brazo de chackra iba por cuenta propia y lo golpeó, por lo que el impactó hizo a Shinji perder el equilibrio. Logro recuperarse rápidamente.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? Creía que había esquivado el golpe…

Naruto volvió a atacar y esta vez Shinji se movió más rápido para esquivar el ataque del pequeño, pero volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. Esta vez el golpe le partió la nariz y cayó al agua, gritando de dolor.

- ¡M-Maldito crío!

Shinji se puso de pie y se preparó para atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto. Pensaba golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin ningún rastro de chackra. Creó tres clones con el Kage Bushin no Jutsu y lo rodeo, dejando a Naruto en medio de un círculo.

- ¡Prepárate para recibir el Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachōx4!

Los clones y el original comenzaron a golpear los puntos de chackra de Naruto por todas las direcciones. Este no dejaba de recibir los golpes seguidos de cada uno de los clones que en varias ocasiones golpeaban el mismo punto.

- ¡Esto no va a seguir así! – Rugió Naruto y extendió los brazos creando una potente onda expansiva que hizo que se formará un pequeño oleaje en el agua y lanzará al Shinji original y a sus copias por el aire.

Los clones desaparecieron, pero el original aún estaba en pie. Iba a aterrizar cuando, como si de una flecha se tratará, una gigantesca mano rojiza, con una enorme garra en cada dedo, intentará agarrarlo. Shinji pudo esquivarla de pura suerte. Pero era como si esa mano fuera un látigo con voluntad propia que iba hacía el.

Shinji comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, esquivando cuando era preciso la mano e intentando acercarse lo máximo posible a Naruto, que estaba quieto en el mismo punto.

Mientras se movía esquivando la garra de chackra, Shinji pensaba en alguna estrategia que pudiera realizar para atacar a Naruto y acabar con el de golpe. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue destrozar la mano de chackra y atacarlo lo más rápido posible, lo suficiente como para eliminarlo.

Si quería hacerlo, era ya el momento, pues no podría huir de esa gigantesca mano el resto de su vida. Así que se preparó y uso el Hakkeshō Kaiten, lo que hizo pedazos la garra de chackra. Tras desactivarlo, corrió hacía Naruto.

Pero ya no estaba allí, se había movido.

- ¿¡Pero dónd…!?

No tuvo que buscar mucho, Naruto apareció a su espalda y lo golpeó con una fuerte patada que lanzó a Shinji en línea recta a toda velocidad. De debajo del agua, en el momento justo, apareció un clon de Naruto que golpeó con una doble patada a Shinji para alzarlo por el aire y desde el cielo, otro clon lo golpeo con ambas manos juntas a modo de martillo. Shinji se estrelló contra el agua.

El grupo miraba asombrados como Naruto combatía a Shinji. Realmente lo hacía mejor de lo que se habían imaginado.

- Se esta defendiendo muy bien – admitió Shiro.

- Merece el título de ser el "Nº 1 en sorprender a la gente" – añadió Kakashi.

- Sin embargo, Shiro… tú también podrías haber hecho lo mismo que Naruto, ¿por qué no…? – Amelia no continuó la pregunta cuando Shiro le hizo una negación. Sabía que a Shiro no le gustaba mucho cambiar a esa forma, por lo que prefirió dejar la cosa como estaba.

Shinji salió a la superficie. Estaba empapado y no había rastros de sangre en su cuerpo por el agua, pero se notaba su fatiga. Le costaba mucho respirar.

- Maldito criajo… como te atreves… ¡como te atreves a reírte de mí! ¡Voy a matarte!

Parecía poseído. Naruto no le hacía mucho caso. Solo se limitó a alargar uno de sus brazos que agarro a Shinji y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacía él.

- ¡El que esta muerto eres tú!

- ¡Muérete!

En la mano libre de Naruto se comenzó a generar una pequeña esfera de chackra que fue tomando cada vez un mayor volumen. Antes de estar cerca de Naruto, Shinji realizó el Hakkeshō Kaiten que destrozó la mano de chackra y se preparó para golpear con la mayor brutalidad posible a Naruto, quién adelantó la bola de chackra para contrarrestar el ataque de Shinji.

- ¡Rasengan!

Ambos ataques chocaron, provocando una onda expansiva que hizo temblar todo el lago. El grupo tuvo que alejarse para que el oleaje causado por la onda expansiva no los arrastrara.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder y Shinji estaba convencido de su victoria, estaba seguro de que ganaría, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo terreno. ¡Estaba retrocediendo!

- ¡N-No puede ser!

- ¡Vete al infierno! – Gritó Naruto mientras su Rasengan atravesaba el Hakkeshō Kaiten de Shinji y lo golpeaba directamente en su estómago.

Shinji salió disparado en una enorme bola de chackra que comenzó a girar sobre si misma y, como si fuera un meteoro, se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el castillo, en el cual se estrello generando una potente explosión de chackra que lo hizo derrumbarse en varios miles de miles de pedazos.

Naruto respiraba con dificultad. Había gastado mucho chackra al usar el poder del Kyubi y su cuerpo se notaba cansado. El "manto del Kyubi" desapareció y Naruto se desmayó.

El sonido de algo que parecía un pájaro despertó a Naruto. Muy débilmente, y de manera muy vaga, abrió los ojos. Parecía estar acostado sobre una cama y en lo que parecía una habitación. Solamente iluminada por la escasa luz que entraba por una ventana cuya persiana estaba bajada hasta la mitad. Se reincorporó y notó que algo sujetaba su mano. Su vista volvió a la normalidad y pudo ver como Hinata era la que tenía presa su mano entre las suyas. Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, pero la mitad de su cuerpo yacía sobre el colchón. Estaba dormida.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormido, pero por lo visto Hinata había estado a su lado en todo momento y eso le hizo sonreír. Le acarició la cabeza con cierta ternura y cuidado de no despertarla. Esto hizo que Hinata gruñera un poco, como si eso le hubiese pillado por sorpresa.

Entonces se movió y se levantó. Con cierta vagueza se paso los dedos por los ojos y miro a Naruto medio dormida.

- ¿Naruto… kun…?

- Ah perdona… ¿Te he despertado?

- No, para nada… pero…

Hinata miró como una de sus manos tocaba la de Naruto. Tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se apartó corriendo de Naruto, totalmente roja.

- ¡E-Esto yo lo siento! ¡N-No quería… yo… esto…!

Desde luego Naruto no comprendía porque Hinata se comportaba ahora así. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, quién escondió la cara con cierta vergüenza.

- Hinata… ¿has estado conmigo todo este tiempo?

- Si bueno… llevas durmiendo ya tres días y… alguien tenía que cuidarte y Amelia-sensei tenía que ocuparse de Shiro-sensei y Rikimaru-sensei y yo… esto… pues…

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, no sabía realmente que decir. Naruto se la quedó observando. Había estado siempre ahí, observándolo y velando por el y nunca se había dado cuenta. Desde siempre.

- Hinata…

Hinata levantó la vista y se encontró con algo que ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera imaginado encontrar. Los labios de Naruto se unieron a los suyos mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

En un primer momento no supo como reaccionar. El beso le pillo totalmente por sorpresa pero finalmente le correspondió y abrazó a Naruto con fuerza.

El resto del grupo observaban la escena desde el otro lado de la puerta, por un pequeño hueco. Habían subido a ver que tal estaba Naruto, pero decidieron que era mejor dejar a la pareja a solas.

Tras otro día de descanso, el grupo partió hacía la villa. La vuelta no fue ni de medio día, pues se dieron toda la prisa en llegar. En la entrada les estaban esperando Sakura, Kiba, Shino y Tsunade junto con Shizune. También estaba Hanabi.

Kiba y Shino corrieron junto a Hinata. Ni Kiba ni Akamaru pudieron resistirse echarse a llorar. Hanabi corrió junto a su hermana y la abrazó, cosa que en pocas ocasiones había podido hacer con total libertad. Por su parte Naruto se fue con Sakura, quién le tiró de la mejilla en plan broma.

El resto del grupo se reunió con Tsunade, quién tras cambiar unas miradas con ellos solo hizo un gesto informativo.

Tras su llegada, Shiro, Kakashi, Amelia y Rikimaru se vieron obligados a ir al despacho de Tsunade a informar. Le contaron todo lo que había pasado y como habían sucedidos los distintos acontecimientos. Incluido la relación que había nacido entre Naruto y Hinata.

- Ya entiendo… - Tsunade apoyó la frente entre sus manos que se sostenía en el aire gracias a que sus codos estaban apoyados en la mesa - . Así que Shinji era el que estaba detrás de todo esto y ahora esta muerto.

- Así es – afirmó Shiro.

- Entiendo… en ese caso hablaré con el gobernador del país del fuego para explicarle la situación para que no se tome como un golpe de estado.

- ¿Y en cuanto a nuestra expulsión? – Preguntó Kakashi.

Tsunade se levantó y miró por la ventana. Desde ahí podía ver como en un banco que había cerca se encontraban juntos Naruto y Hinata. Hinata estaba apoyada en el hombro de Naruto mientras este le acaricia la cabeza. Parecía como si estuviese dormida.

- Haremos como si no hubiese pasado nada. En verdad os habéis jugado el cuello y no es algo que se pueda dejar pasar, aunque abandonasteis la villa por propia voluntad.

- Lo sabemos – dijo Shiro.

- En cuanto a lo de esos dos… - Tsunade miró a Shiro de reojo quién asintió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Ya lo sé.

- Ya sabes lo que va a decir Hiashi al respecto y todo el consejo Hyuga, ¿verdad?

- Lo tengo muy presente… pero ya les convenceré.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿A base de chantaje?

Shiro parecía recapacitar un momento, lo que hizo que Tsunade sintiera un pequeño escalofrío. Al ver como lo miraba Tsunade, Shiro rió.

- No para nada. Pero estoy seguro de que si le explico la situación, Hiashi lo entenderá.

- No creo que debieras contar mucho con ello, ya sabes como es.

- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que lo hará.

Esa misma tarde Shiro fue a la casa principal de los Hyuga. Hiashi estaba entrenando con Hanabi. Al verlo aparecer decidió dar a su hija un descanso.

- Hanabi, déjanos solos.

La pequeña miró a Shiro que le hizo un guiño. Esta pareció entender de qué iba el tema y se marchó.

Hiashi tomó asiento en el pasillo de madera de la casa Hyuga y tomó una de las tazas de té que había en la bandeja que una de las sirvientas había dejado hacía ya tiempo. Había otra, por lo que Shiro supuso que Hiashi ya sabía que iba a venir.

- Hacía ya más de seis años que no sabíamos nada de ti.

- Bueno, he estado ocupado con mis cosas.

Shiro tomó asiento al otro lado de la bandeja y tomó la otra taza de té.

- Me han contado lo ocurrido. Te agradezco que hayas ido a por mi hija.

- Es mi deber como su protector – Shiro le da un sorbo a la taza de té – Pero deberías darle las gracias a Naruto.

- Por eso estás aquí, por Naruto Uzumaki ¿verdad?

- Así que ya te han contado lo que ha pasado… Las noticias vuelan.

- Si, ha llegado a mis oídos lo que ha ocurrido.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Vais a respetar la decisión de Hinata o por el contrario vais a libraros de Naruto?

Hiashi no dijo nada por un momento. Dio un sorbo a su taza de té y luego la dejo en la bandeja de nuevo.

- El consejo ya discutió el tema.

- ¿Y la conclusión es…?

Hiashi se levantó y se alejó unos pasos del lugar, dando la espalda a Shiro.

- Debido a que Uzumaki Naruto ha salvado a Hinata y ha demostrado tener una fuerza de voluntad, de momento se le permitirá estar con mi hija. Pero solo de momento.

- Es decir, que no lo aceptáis oficialmente.

- No del todo.

- Bueno… algo es algo supongo – le da un enorme tragó a la taza y la deja vacía en la bandeja.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé la verdad, echo de menos mi casita alejada de la aldea. Supongo que va siendo hora de volver a ella.

- ¿De verdad crees que es lo mejor?

- Supongo que si. Bueno, nos vemos.

Shiro desapareció del lugar. Hiashi entonces se giró.

- Eres demasiado orgulloso para admitir lo que realmente quieres…

Ya casi se ocultaba el sol cuando Shiro estaba en la puerta de la aldea que indicaba el final de la misma. Se giró y echo un vistazo a su espalda. La última vez que la había visto así fue hace más de seis años, cuando la abandonó de joven. Sentía cierta nostalgia, pero no podía quedarse allí. Se preparó para irse, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

- ¡Shiro-sensei!

Shiro se giró y observó como la joven venía corriendo a toda prisa hacía el.

- Hinata, ¿qué ocurre?

La joven se paró justo enfrente de él y tomó aliento.

- ¿D-De verdad se va de la aldea otra vez?

- Si.

- ¿Y por qué no se queda? Podría quedarse en mi casa, seguro que a mi padre no le importa.

Shiro se rascó con la mano la parte trasera de la cabeza. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que en verdad quería pero que no podía ser?

- Verás Hinata… hace años que vivo fuera de la aldea y no me importaría quedarme, pero no puedo.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Pues… de todas formas… has estado muy bien estos últimos seis años sin mí, ¿por qué quieres que me quedé?

- Pues porque… usted… cuando se fue la otra vez… me puse muy triste y recuerdo que lloré varios días porque ya no estaba a mi lado… le tengo mucho aprecio y no me gusta que la gente que aprecio se aleje de mi lado además… gracias a usted estoy ahora con Naruto y…

- Ey, tendrías que estar también agradecida a Kakashi y los otros.

- ¿Cómo que los otros? – Dijo una voz que mostraba algo de enfado. Era una voz femenina que Shiro y Hinata reconocieron al instante. Pertenecía a una mujer que estaba apoyada en la esquina derecha de la enorme puerta.

- Amelia – Shiro parecía sorprendido de verla allí.

- Dices el nombre de Kakashi ¿y no nos nombras a Rikimaru y a mí? Cómo te pasas – bujo la kunoichi.

- Venga no te enfades. Hinata ya sabía a quién me refería y tal.

Amelia se acercó a él y comenzó a gritarle, Shiro puso sus manos en alto para dejarle claro que se calmará.

- ¿¡Cómo que "y tal"!?

- Venga, venga. Cálmate anda.

- Además, ¿cómo que te vuelves a ir de la aldea?

- Pues si, me vuelvo a ir otra vez.

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas?

- Pues porque bueno… los motivos que me unen a quedarme también los puedo tratar desde allí y no hay ninguno que me ate directamente a la…

Shiro no pudo continuar, Amelia lo rodeo con sus brazos de una manera tan rápida que no pudo reaccionar y sus labios se unieron a los suyos rápidamente, pero no por ello dejo de ser un beso dulce. Tras un minuto, Amelia separó sus labios de los de Shiro, pero no lo soltó.

- ¿Te parece este un motivo lo suficiente importante que no puedas tratar desde la distancia?

Shiro en un primer momento no supo que decir. Eso le había pillado por sorpresa.

- ¿Es esto una declaración?

- Puede ser lo que tú quieras – la voz de Amelia sonaba sensual y juguetona.

- Entonces creo que la acepto.

Esta vez fue Shiro quién beso a Amelia y la rodeo con sus brazos. El beso no tardó en ser correspondido por Amelia.

Hinata se giro para dar intimidad a ambos, pero cuando miraba de reojo algo sonrojada le parecía ver que una pequeña lágrima se resbalaba por la mejilla de Amelia.

Ambos separaron sus labios.

- ¿Entonces que me dices? ¿Te quedas?

- No tengo donde quedarme Amelia, por más que quisiera hacerlo.

- Vente a mi casa – dijo ella de golpe.

- ¿Qué? – Shiro quedó de piedra con la petición.

- Rikimaru se va a quedar a vivir con los Hyuga y la casa estará muy solitaria para mi sola y… y yo… si no tienes sitio donde quedarte pues…

Shiro sonrió. Sabía lo que Amelia quería decir. Y la verdad, es que no le podían haber ofrecido un trato mejor.

Con ternura, Amelia noto como la mano de Shiro acariciaba su mejilla.

- Esta bien, me quedaré en tu casa sino te importa.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó ella mientras agarraba su mano.

- Si y… bueno… quizás… lo nuestro pueda funcionar…

- Tonto…

Amelia agachó su cabeza en el pecho de Shiro quién comenzó a acariciársela. Tras un rato se separaron al recordar que Hinata aún estaba ahí.

- ¿Entonces te quedas Shiro-sensei? – Preguntó Hinata.

- Eso parece, por lo visto aún me van a tener que aguantar aquí durante un tiempo – bromeó.

Hinata lo abrazó con alegría y de la fuerza que hizo el abrazo casi hace que Shiro pierda el equilibrio.

Por su parte Rikimaru estaba en el tejado de la casa de los Hyuga viendo la puesta de sol. Estaba sonriendo. Desactivo su Byakugan.

Como salido de la nada, Hiashi se sentó a su lado.

- ¿A qué viene que sonrías de esa manera?

- A que ha pasado algo que llevaba tiempo esperando que ocurriese.

- Mmm… - Hiashi reflexionó un momento - . Eso solo puede significar…

- Si, Shiro y Amelia.

- Ya veo. Finalmente han sido sinceros. Me alegro.

Ambos miraron la puesta de sol, el cual cada vez quedaba más oculto cada vez.

- Debo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hija.

- No tiene que agradecerme nada Hiashi-sama, en comparación con lo que usted hizo por mi en el pasado esto era lo mínimo que yo podía hacer.

- No digas esas cosas.

- Es la verdad.

- Bueno… pero de todas formas, muchas gracias Rikimaru.

- Supongo que tengo que decir, que no hay de que.

La noche ya había bañado a Konoha y las luces de las calles ya estaban encendidas. En uno de los parques estaban Naruto y Hinata, sentados juntos. Naruto tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Hinata.

- Es preciosa… - dijo Naruto.

- Si… todas esas estrellas…

- No me refería a ellas – dijo Naruto lo que dejo un poco extrañada a Hinata.

- ¿Entonces a que te refieres?

- A la cara de la persona que estoy mirando en este momento.

Naruto se quedó fijamente mirando a Hinata y esta enrojeció al entender a lo que se refería.

- ¡No seas tonto!

Naruto se echó a reír.

- Dime Naruto-kun… ¿qué crees que nos deparará el futuro?

- Pues la verdad no lo sé, y no me preocupa.

- ¿No?

- No, porque mientras que tu estés en él, para mi será el mejor futuro de todos…

Esto hizo sonrojarse un poco a Hinata.

- Y pase lo que pase, te protegeré de lo que sea y de quién sea.

- Naruto-kun…

Hinata se agachó y beso los labios de Naruto, quién le correspondió el beso. Las estrellas del firmamento parecieran que comenzaron a caer, para darles el paisaje adecuado al nuevo amor que acaba de nacer.

Otra de mis historias que llega a su fin, os doy gracias a todos los que habéis perdido vuestro maravilloso tiempo en leerla y me habéis dejado vuestros comentarios que me animan ha seguir escribiendo y esforzándome por daros buenas historias .

Espero contar con vosotros en futuros proyectos y que sigáis apoyandome. ¡¡Gracias por todo!! ¡¡Nos leemos!!


End file.
